


Tyranny of the Urgent

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Detective Noir, Detectives, Drama, F/M, High School, Humor, Inner Dialogue, Murder, Mystery, Prom, Rape Aftermath, Rewrite, Romance, Season/Series 02, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Mars and the mystery of the bus crash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cascading Stainless Steel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my version of VM S2 without Jackie, Terrence, Hannah, Dr. Griffith, the Fitzpatricks, or DuVe having occurred. Veronica's thoughts are italicized.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. Some dialogue is from the show. The title comes from Jay McAlister and this chapter's title comes from a play.
> 
> In honor of the upcoming movie I've edited and revamped my surprisingly popular VM S2 rewrite and am posting it to Ao3 for the first time.
> 
>  

_Ah, the first day of senior year. I’ve a lot to be happy about, I suppose. Lilly’s killer is behind bars, I have a normal job and a best friend. I suppose the one flaw of no boyfriend just makes everything have that little bit of imperfection so that it’s not annoyingly perfect. That’s what I tell myself anyway._

Veronica walked across the lunch tables looking for Wallace. She spotted him sitting with his jock friends and none of them looked happy. Deciding that this small use of her detective powers was all right, Veronica headed over to figure out why.

“What’s up?” she asked, sliding into a seat. “Don’t tell me y’all got the school blues already?”

“I’ve been kicked off athletics for my entire senior year,” said Wallace in a seriously unhappy, non-Veronica approved, Wallace tone of voice.

“What? Why?”

“Failed the drug test.”

“See, I told you those mushrooms would catch up to you.”

“This isn’t a joke, girl. My mom is going to kill me.”

Veronica slung her arm around Wallace’s shoulder.

“Well, it just so happens that your best friend is a mighty fine detective. We’ll get this sorted out, Fennel.”

***

Logan and Dick jumped as Cassidy splashed them with water.

“Don’t make me go in there and get all _Ordinary People_ on you, Beav.”

”The older brother drowns, dumbass,” Cassidy retorted as he got out of the pool.

“Dude, Duncan’s been asking about you all week,” Dick complained to Logan, ignoring his little brother. “I’m not your guys’ messenger boy. Just make up already.”

“He hasn’t exactly been leaving flowers and candy. I've told him a million times that I only relent for sweeties.”

“Whatever, man. Just talk to him so he’ll get off my back.” 

Logan pulled out his sunglasses and slipped them on, effectively ending the conversation, but not before Cassidy noticed Logan’s expression of thoughtfulness. Dick obviously saw nothing and closed his eyes, going back to sunbathing. 

“Welcome home, children. How was school? Who wants a Rice Krispie treat?”

Cassidy resisted the urge to vomit as Dick and Logan both sat up when his step mom walked out to the pool in her bikini.

Logan raised his hand impishly.

“Uh, I want a Rice Krispie treat.”

”Go make it yourself then, kid. Do I look like a cook?” 

Kendall set her margarita down and sauntered toward the poolside.

***

“So…why wasn’t I invited to the exposure of 09er parents ’05?” 

Mac slugged Veronica lightly as she came up to Veronica's locker.

“You know, I just can’t keep track of all the people who are nice to me now.”

“Well, simply take a look at the poor people and you won’t be running out of fingers anymore. You’re an 09er girl now.”

“Don’t remind me. And I’m not. I just don’t believe Logan killed Felix. It’s not like I’m with him anymore.”

“No, but the 09ers love you for not believing it, plus the whole Lilly thing. The PCHers, on the other hand, want your hands chopped off and hung on the flagpole.”

“Now I’ll sleep better at night. Thanks, Mac.”

“I’m here for you, friend.” The two continued towards the parking lot where they would part ways when Veronica went on the bus to Shark stadium and Mac headed home. “I see your other galpal is waiting, so I’ll say adieu.” 

Mac walked away, her red highlights glinting in the sun.

“Hello, other galpal,” Veronica greeted Meg.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” was the other girl’s response. “Dick is driving me crazy.”

“Dick would drive Ghandi crazy,”

“Just promise to sit with me.” 

“I promise.” Veronica grasped Meg’s hand tightly. “I’ll even have girl talk with you in the backseat!”

“Lead the way.”

“Ah, young love.” 

Veronica turned to see Logan leaning against the side of the bus.

“Lesbian jokes? You must be running out of ways to insult me, Logan.”

“Cool it, Action.” He pushed himself away from the bus and walked toward the two girls. “Since I won’t be going, call me when you get home and tell me all about it. I do so miss our little chats.”

“Goodbye, Logan.” 

Veronica turned to get on the bus. Logan watched her go for one brief moment and then headed off. He turned slightly as he walked, as if somehow knowing she was watching, and gave a little wave. Veronica paused for a moment and then continued on to sit beside Meg.

They’d been riding for about ten minutes before Veronica remembered someone who was absent.

“Meg, where’s Duncan?”

“He decided he didn’t want to come. He figured Logan would skip and he’d have an opportunity to talk to him.”

“It’s almost sweet the way they can’t make up,” Veronica commented lightly.

Both girls jumped slightly as Dick leaned over their seat and pointed to a new girl sitting on the other side of the bus.

“Hey, who's the lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood?

“Let me guess: you want to pluck her.”

Dick grinned at Veronica’s sagacity. Meg simply rolled her eyes.

***

“Hey, DK. It’s me. So, Dick told me you were using him shamelessly. I figured I’d cut him some slack and talk to you. Call me.”

Logan grabbed his keys and headed to his car only to find Duncan leaning against it, listening to the message he’d just left.

“So, talk to me then, Logan.”

“You’re the one stalking me. You talk.”

“What’s up? I haven’t seen you.”

“Hmm, I wonder why that could be? Oh yeah. Where were you this summer, man?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, remember, there was this little situation? I was accused of murder? Still might be convicted, by the way. I am the eye of a storm and I never heard from you. It is a war out there and you're on the sidelines? Do you remember when you used to have my back?”

Duncan sighed and replied sarcastically.

“Yeah, wait, I do remember this summer.” 

”Yeah.”

”I was dealing with this thing, what was it? Oh, yeah, I remember now. Your dad murdered my sister.”

Duncan turned to go. He’d wanted to make peace with Logan, but apparently that wasn’t going to work. There was too much between them now.

“I hate him too, you know.” 

Duncan barely heard the words, tightly controlled and completely vulnerable, that passed from Logan’s lips.

“I know you do.” Duncan turned around again. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been there.”

“I shouldn’t have been a jerk.” 

There was a slight silence, then, without really knowing who made the first move, they awkwardly hugged.

“So, I don’t know if you want to, but Meg and I were going to hang out with some people tonight.”

“The old gang, is it?”

“Well, yeah, Dick and them and…I invited Veronica.”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” 

“You two aren’t talking?”

“Well, the talk is usually charged with verbal jabs of some kind. But there is talk.” 

Duncan leaned against the car.

“Why does it have to be that way between you two?”

“Hey, I get why you left, dude. But Veronica dumped me when she was all I had. Now she thinks I’m the guy who smashed in her headlights instead of the guy who went against all his friends for her. I might as well drop the façade because obviously my Veronica mandated mission in life is to be a jackass.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m still friends with her.”

“I would have thought you two would be making googly eyes at each other by now.” 

Duncan shook his head.

“No way. I’ll always love Veronica, but I’m with Meg now. It just doesn’t work between Veronica and me. We might as well be brother and sister.”

“See that,” Logan lifted his hand to his cheek and pretended to wipe away a tear, “that is just tragic. Anyway, thanks for the offer, but you and I will have to figure out how to be BFF without her. Besides, I got other lady plans.”

“All right. I’ll see you tomorrow then. We’re cool?”

“Frigid as an ice princess named Veronica.”

***

Logan waved goodbye to Duncan and drove over to the Casablancas’ estate.

He tossed his keys from hand to hand until Kendall answered the door.

“Hey, uh, can Dick and Beaver come out and play?”

”Let's see if we can find them.”

Kendall walked down the hall, her robe falling dramatically to the floor just before the bedroom.

Logan’s eyes followed her appreciatively before he turned to close the door. 

“We've got to stop meeting like this.”

***

_Is there anything as boring as listening to some middle aged man talking about baseball? I don’t think so. I could get Mac to google it, but I’m pretty sure she’d end up with zero. Mr. Goodman: the slightly creepy cheerful man. I don’t know much about him. Even when I ran with the 09er crowd, our contact was limited. Oh, but he’s talking again._

“Now, I know some of you. I even coached a few of you back in Little League. I wanted to host this little afternoon outing for one specific reason. As many of you know, I'm running for Mayor of Neptune. And I thought it was important as a mayoral candidate, my daughter, Gia, attend the public high school in Neptune.”

Veronica saw the girl Dick had been leering at give a little wave. 

_Way to go, Dick. Hitting on the newest Mayoral candidate’s daughter._

“Her favorite class at Country Day was newspaper. So, I thought I'd invite the journalism classes out and give Gia a chance to make some new friends.”

“Hello, friend,” Dick said and leaned in way too close. 

Gia seemed to lap up the attention.

“Hello.” She got up to stand beside her father. “Okay, so far, working.” 

“Yes,” her father agreed. 

“Okay, just so everyone knows, I don't always dress like this. I didn't know if you guys were doing like relaxed beachy, or the West Coast wannabe East Coast urban; so, FYI, it’s not a statement. I'm just doing the new-school blend-in thing.”

Gia gave a little laugh and sat back down.

”My daughter, she's a cool kid. Play nice.” 

Veronica would have been only too happy to play nice so long as she got to get out of there. She was looking forward to a long talk with Meg on the bus ride home. But then Dick approached them.

“Hey, we're not taking that stank-ass bus back to Neptune. My dad's sending a limo. Would you two lovely ladies like to take the trip back in style? Miss Dumbass said it was cool.”

“Thanks, Dick, but I have to talk to Miss Dumas about something,” Meg begged off. “But, Veronica, you go ahead.”

Veronica inwardly flinched at the thought of riding back to Neptune with Dick beside her making crude jokes.

“Hey, we started this thing together and we’ll finish it together. Solidarity.”

“Your loss.” 

Dick shrugged and went off to ask Gia if she wanted to come. 

Apparently, she did. 

Veronica sighed. The bus did smell totally disgusting and it wasn’t as much fun since Meg was deeply engrossed in conversation with Miss Dumas. She was glad when they stopped at a gas station. She got out and went in to buy some water.

It was eerie the way she seemed to hear Lilly’s voice everywhere or actually see her. Veronica rounded the corner, but stopped short when the only thing she saw was Weevil. They weren’t exactly friends anymore. He hadn’t taken her support of Logan well at all. It was slightly understandable considering his best friend had been killed. But, then again, Weevil had tried to kill her boyfriend. She figured they were even. Though it was slightly ridiculous since none of it meant anything anyway.

“What are you doing here, huh? Shouldn't you be running for Homecoming Queen or something?” 

Weevil stood up and brandished his rag at her. 

“I'm safe standing here, right? I mean, you're not gonna shoot me, are you?” she asked sarcastically. 

Veronica wasn’t about to show how uncomfortable she felt around him now. She was so focused on him that she didn’t even notice the bus about to leave. She had figured Meg would make sure she got back on. Unfortunately, she didn’t remember that Meg was still heavily involved in conversation with Miss Dumas.

“So, did you like your taste? Your little year of living dangerously? Did you get your fill? As soon as they'll have you back, you go running to the 09ers. And, as a little bonus, you give it up to one of the richest boys in school. Wow. Well, I'm sure his sheets are clean.”

“You don't know anything about me. And you don't know anything about him.” 

Weevil shook his head and raised his voice in reaction. 

“Yeah, I do. I know that Logan killed Felix. And, so far, he’s getting away with it because he's rich and he's white.” 

“Six guys jumped Logan. They broke his ribs. They gave him a concussion. Yet somehow he managed to wrestle away one of their knives and stab Felix?” Veronica asked incredulously. “You didn't see it. You were out cold.”

“So I guess Felix stabbed himself.”

“Well, somebody stabbed him.”

“My boys?” Weevil pointed at his chest in pride. “Nothing goes down in the club without my say-so.”

“So I guess you know about the shotgun blast that almost killed Logan and me? Bikers ride up; blow a hole through Logan's car?” Veronica stared at him, wanting to know if he actually had known. She was relieved to see he didn’t because he had no answer for her. “You sure you're still in charge?”

“At least I don’t miss my rides,” Weevil pointed out as he gestured to the retreating bus. 

Then he got on his bike and rode off. Veronica stared after him in disbelief before reaching into her bag to call Wallace. But before he answered she heard the sound of a bike returning. It was Weevil and he tossed his helmet to her.

Veronica smiled slightly. It was nice to know some things hadn’t changed. Even if everything else had.

Veronica liked the feeling of roaring down the PCH on a bike. It was infinitely superior to the bus that smelled like the dead.

At first she thought there was something wrong with her ears, but then she saw it. The limo was pulled over to the side of the road and all the kids were running out of it toward the cliff. The driver had his cell phone out and was yelling into it. Smoke was rising above the whole scene.

Weevil pulled to a stop and Veronica ran towards the cliff.

“It just went over! They’re dead! They’re all dead!” Gia screamed hysterically to anyone who would listen. 

Dick and Cassidy stared down at the water. Dick looked just like Dick, only quieter, but Cassidy seemed to understand the true horror of the tableau. Veronica fell on her knees and thought about Meg. Her stomach overturned as she realized she should have been on the bus and her thoughts started to race.

_This is Neptune. Nothing happens accidentally._


	2. Silent Entanglement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from John Keats

_If a school bus, traveling forty miles per hour drives off a cliff and plunges ninety feet into the jagged coastline how many seconds did the six high school students, their teacher, and bus driver have to contemplate the fact that they're about to die? Two Mississippi's worth of screams, life flashes, and prayers, maybe? But if anyone used that time to make a deal with his maker, only one of them was heard._

Veronica paused outside of Meg’s hospital room. She could hear voices inside and didn’t want to interrupt anything personal. A few minutes later, a doctor exited and she felt safe enough to tap on the open door. Duncan and Meg’s parents stood by the bedside, looking as if they’d just received bad news.

“How is she?”

“Hanging in there,” Duncan reassured her. 

Meg’s mother let out a stifled sob and left. Her father followed with a slightly apologetic look. Veronica couldn’t have blamed them if she tried.

“How’s she really doing?” 

Veronica moved closer to the bed and winced at the sight of Meg’s bruised face.

Duncan shrugged helplessly and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He put his head in his hands.

“She’s unconscious and they don’t know if she’ll ever wake up. But they did say all her vitals seemed strong apart from her brainwaves or something like that. I don’t know.”

“Sh, Duncan, it’s okay. I’m really sorry.” 

Veronica put her hand on his shoulder.

“I get the feeling her parents aren’t telling me something. They don’t want me in here without letting them know, or talking to the doctor alone. They keep giving me funny looks, like I did something wrong.”

“That’s insane. You’ve been wonderful for Meg.”

“She’s been wonderful for me,” he answered quietly. 

Veronica swallowed and turned to go.

“Well, I don’t want to disturb you.”

“I want your help.” Duncan stood up and faced her. “I want to know how this happened.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“You’ll figure it out. Please, Veronica. I need to know.” 

Veronica sighed as she acquiesced. 

“I’ll do what I can. But I can’t promise anything.”

“Thank you.”

Why did everyone expect the impossible of her?

***

Wallace drove slowly to avoid all the reporters. It was sickening how they swarmed all over the borders of the school trying to find anyone who would talk about the bus crash. All he knew was that he woke up every day thanking God that Veronica had gotten off the bus. Since the day she’d cut him off the flag pole, he’d never been happier, and he didn’t want to find out what it would be like to not be best friends with her.

Wallace made the turn into the school and swerved as a reporter jumped in front of his car trying to get him to roll down his window. A sickening crash rent the air as Wallace plowed into someone else’s car.

“Sir, sir, are you all right? How did it happen? Were you one of the kids from the limo? Did you know anyone on the bus?” 

Questions seemed to be flung at him from a million directions as he got out of the car. The reporter who’d caused the accident was the most gregarious of them all.

“Man, get away from me,” Wallace warned him and the rest. “I got nothing to say to you. I didn’t know the kids on the bus and now I never will. So unless you want to explain to whoever’s car that is that it wasn’t my fault, you best clear out of here.”

Gradually the crowd lessened and Wallace made his way over to the other car. There was a significant dent and it would cost. Wallace was furious, but he got out a notebook anyway and started to write a note.

“I saw what happened,” a girl said, limping up to him with a cast on her leg. “You don’t really need to write the note.” 

Wallace glanced in surprise at the pretty girl offering him freedom from months of extra work at the Sac and Pac once his mom found out about this.

“Well, it’s not like he’s going to pay. And, hey, I could have just run him over and saved us both the trouble.”

“Better luck with forethought next time. Thanks, I appreciate your honesty.”

“I’m Wallace,” he said, sticking out his hand. 

The girl adjusted her crutches and shook it.

“I’m Jane. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Considering the circumstances, I’d say it was fate.”

“Fate, huh? Now why would you say that?”

“Why don’t I tell you about it over lunch? Then maybe we continue it further on some Friday night?” 

Jane’s face broke into a smile.

“Well, I would ask if you were driving, but I don’t know if I want to drive with you. You don’t have a very good track record.”

“The records never talk about how it’s only when there’s hot blondes on the sidewalk,” Wallace assured her. “You’re safe with me, I promise.”

“Coming from someone who would ask a girl out who just had knee surgery, I don’t know if I would trust that.”

“Oh, that’s just sad. Let me carry your books and see if we can’t change that opinion.” 

Jane pretended to consider the question for a minute and then handed him her books. They walked slowly toward the school, talking animatedly.

After school Wallace made a discreet trip to Jane’s car and slipped his insurance information under the windshield. Along with his number.

***

“You know who I am, right?”

”I do,” Veronica replied carefully. She pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped her hands.

”Just out of curiosity, did you know who I was last week?” 

”Nope.” 

Veronica threw the towel in the trash and faced Jessie who sighed dramatically. 

”Your dad drives one bus off a cliff and your days of being under the radar are over.”

“I'm sorry, did you want something?” 

Veronica was feeling extremely uncomfortable with this girl staring at her. Jessie sighed and unfolded her arms.

“Yeah, so I need proof that my father didn't kill himself. Um, I have a mother and a little brother and we've become accustomed to having a place to live and, like, food. Insurance companies don't pay if they decide it's suicide.”

“Jessie, I wouldn't even know where to start with that. I mean, how do you prove that someone didn't kill themselves?”

“If I knew, I wouldn't be waiting for Veronica Mars in a bathroom.”

“Point. Okay, I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks.” 

Jessie left the bathroom and Veronica leaned against the sink. It had been true what she told Duncan and what she’d repeated to Jessie. She didn’t know where to start. At least with two clients on the same case it wouldn’t take up as much of her time, but how was she supposed to pull this off?

***

Keith walked onto the ball field wondering why Woody Goodman wanted to see him. The words that greeted him were surprising.

“Neptune: cleaner, safer. That's my entire platform. I'm running for county supervisor because I care about this town, Keith. It's my home. You know what the key element to my safer plank is?”

“I don't.”

”Having an effective sheriff in office. Keith, I want you to run for Sheriff.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows skeptically. It wasn’t that running hadn’t occurred to him before, but Woody Goodman wasn’t necessarily who he thought would be backing him. 

“I'm prepared to use all my resources to support your candidacy.”

“I’ll think about it,” Keith promised. 

Woody gave him a huge smile and headed over towards his players. One of them was limping and Woody bent down to look at the foot, pulling off the shoe. The little kid winced and Woody gave him a small hug before going to get some ice. Keith smiled slightly and left.

Later, at their apartment, Keith told Veronica about Woody’s proposition.

“I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, that Woody Goodman is what some people might call a shoo-in.” 

“He is unopposed,” Keith admitted.

“So he's basically guaranteeing you a victory? What is there to think about?”

“Elections aren't that easy, Veronica.” 

She ladled out the contents of her frying pan on to his plate.

“Sure they are. Couple of catchy bumper stickers, your handsome mug plastered on all the benches in Neptune. Done and done.”

“Elections dredge up ugliness, and I don't want to subject you to that again.”

“You want to protect me? Run for Sheriff.” 

Veronica placed a fork load of eggs in her mouth. Keith followed her example and chewed thoughtfully.

“I will think about it, honey.”

“Can’t ask for more than that.”

***

“Being with a younger guy must suck,” Logan murmured as he pressed kisses along Kendall’s neck. 

She started to laugh and he lowered her to the floor.

“Wait!” she said, listening. “Someone’s home.” 

They scrambled away from each other and Logan grabbed his clothes, heading upstairs. 

Not for the first time, he wondered what he was doing and how he’d gotten here. He honestly couldn’t say how he’d started sleeping with his friends’ stepmom. Thinking it directly made it sound so much worse. He hastily dressed and switched on Dick’s TV. He was busily engrossed when Dick and Cassidy entered the room. It was time to turn on the Logan innate ability to compartmentalize.

It was a little hard when the man whose wife he was banging entered the room.

“Hey, Logan. How's everything going?”

“Really well, thanks for asking, Mr. C, and you?”

“Excellent.”

“See, you had to one up me.” 

Dick Sr. smiled.

“You're welcome here anytime, son. You like to bust chops. I respect that.”

“Hm, thanks.” 

Logan wondered if the guilt showed all over his face. It was somewhat disquieting, but, at the same time, he felt really good that Mr. Casablancas was being so nice to him. But, then again, maybe it was just his daddy issues. The situation was complicated enough without him trying to substitute Dick Sr. as a father figure. Sleeping with his wife was pushing it as it was.

“Hey, ah, Dick Jr. and I are going over to the firing range tomorrow. Interest you in a little target practice?” 

“Oh, as long as I'm not the target.”

Everyone laughed and Dick Sr. left the room. Cassidy settled on the floor in disgust.

“Okay, so I guess I'll just stay here and knit something.” 

Logan reached over and tousled his hair while Cassidy yanked away.

A few hours later Logan sprang into his SUV and drove home. He was at his gate before he saw Weevil leaning against it. Sighing, Logan pulled over. Like his day hadn’t been full enough already.

“You know,” he said as he got out, “I hadn’t realized your affection had bloomed into full blown stalker-dom. Should I be considering legal options?”

“Considering you’re going away for a long time, yeah, I would consider it.” 

Weevil’s face was hard. The additional loss of one of his boys on the bus was obviously not making Felix’s death any easier.

“You’re not still playing that tune, are you?” Logan leaned idly against the Xterra. “I haven’t exactly been convicted, but you could always do some extra praying. I’ve got enough to do without worrying about another gang attack upon my person.”

“Like the law would ever convict a rich, white boy like you!” Weevil scoffed. 

The apparent injustice of the Neptune law enforcement seemed to sicken him.

“Hmm, well, they didn’t seem to have a problem putting my father away for murder.”

“His trial’s pending.”

“But he actually committed the crime he’s been accused of, so I would sleep at night if I were you.”

“I won’t sleep until you’re behind bars with him!” Weevil retorted and then got back onto his bike. “So watch your back!”

“I’m simply glad to hear I’m still special to you,” Logan replied, opening the gate and driving to his house. 

But he could hear the motorcycle still revving and cursed. Why couldn’t Weevil leave him alone? Why was he responsible for everything that went wrong? Inwardly, he shrugged and decided to blame it on Veronica. What the hell. She could take it. She was obviously made of iron and steel to have not crashed on the rocks when the bus went over. Or was that just in his dreams when he tossed and turned at night thinking about her not getting off the bus?

***

Keith walked into the Sheriff station. He wasn’t sure if who he was looking for was there or not. Going down the hallway, he noticed a blonde girl talking to Sheriff Lamb. Well, attempting to talk to would be a better way to put it. She was obviously pleading while the good Sheriff got food from the vending machine.

Keith walked close enough to hear what was being said.

“Please, I’m getting new evidence. Veronica’s been helping me.” Keith winced. Using Veronica’s name would not be the way to get Lamb to listen to her. “My dad did not commit suicide! That note was something else!” 

Without staying to see how it ended, after all, he knew, Keith walked on. Spotting Woody, he approached him.

“Keith, hit me with some good news!”

“I’ve decided to run, Woody.” 

Woody’s face broke into a huge smile.

“I couldn’t be more pleased. We’ll start on a campaign right away!”

“Sounds good.”

“Excellent! I’ll call you to do some brainstorming.”

“I’ll be waiting.” 

They shook hands and Keith left, pausing to stare at Jessie who had slumped over and squatted with her head in her hands while Lamb walked away.

Keith knew he was doing the right thing.

***

Cassidy started upright as his father crept up behind him. Popcorn spilled everywhere and he was again the brunt of his father’s humor. Humiliation flooded him as Kendall told him to clean it up.

He got down on his knees and started picking up handfuls of popcorn. His fingers brushed something plastic and his breath caught in his throat as he pulled out a condom wrapper.

He turned his head to stare at the place where Kendall had just stood. True, it could be Dick’s, but he didn’t think so. Even as horror crept across his face, a small smile appeared. He might just have gotten the evidence he needed.

***

It felt like he was walking into hell, but Weevil kept on resolutely. Acting up and demanding to see the Sheriff came easily, but once Lamb was grudgingly sitting at his desk facing him, there was nothing easy about what came next.

“When are you going to do your job?”

“My job, my job?” Lamb leaned back in his chair. “Seems to me like my job is booking criminals, so if you just want to put your hands up?”

“What about charging a murderer? When is Logan Echolls going to jail for Felix’s murder?”

“When the DA decides the evidence is hard enough.”

“My boys are willing to testify. You got all the evidence you need.”

“Your boys,” Lamb pointed out, “are gang members and their reason for being witnesses would show them as wanna be murderers. As much as I would love to put that kid away, no jury will buy it at the moment. So, keep your shirt on, Nevarro. The Echolls kid will get arrested in due course. Probably be keeping you company in Cell B.”

Weevil sighed. He’d known it would be a waste of time but the thought of Felix’s killer being allowed to drive around in that yellow SUV of his made his blood boil

“Watcha doing, Weevil?” Veronica’s peppy voice cut in to their conversation. “Did Lamb proposition you again? I told you, be firm, say no.” 

Veronica was obviously acting on the tacit truce they’d come to since the bus crash.

“Sorry, V, not in the mood.” 

Weevil pushed himself out of his chair and left. 

***

Veronica watched Weevil go with a thoughtful expression on her face, then beckoned Jessie to follow her and turned back to Lamb.

“You know he’s a sensitive young boy, why do you torture him so?” 

“Only returning the favor,” Lamb said with a sigh. “I’m busy, Veronica.”

“Too busy to help clear an innocent man’s name? Yup, that sounds like you.”

“What evidence do you think you have this time?”

“I have a woman who will testify to being Ed Doyle’s mistress whom he was planning on running away with. She has proof of their affair.”

“Now will you listen to me?” Jessie asked. 

Veronica watched Jessie with pride. She knew that as much as the affair hurt, Jessie knowing she and her brother were not left out of the equation was soothing.

Lamb sighed and picked up the phone. He told the DA the news and listened to the other end with a grimace.

“Bring your woman in; we’ll have another press conference.”

“I knew you’d go for it,” Veronica said with a smirk. “Ta then, good luck catching all those actual bad people.”

*** 

Lamb’s phone rang and he grasped at it with relief. Anything to get away from Veronica Mars and her latest do good project. What he heard caused him to sit up straight in his chair.

“We’re on our way,” he said into the receiver and then hung it up.

Twenty minutes later Lamb and Sacks were walking on the beach. Other officers were just turning over the body. Lamb bent to inspect it, checking the pockets. As he started to stand up, he noticed something and slowly smiled.

“Hey, check this out,” he told Sacks. 

Opening the dead man’s hand, he pointed at it. Sack’s eyes grew wide as the words _Veronica Mars_ were revealed to be etched on the man’s hand.


	3. Lying Where the Wind Left Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Barabara Brown Taylor

_Senior year. College applications due in three months, scholarship applications in six. Since most of my extra-curricular activities cannot be divulged under state law, my guidance counselor strongly suggested I indulge in a little resume packing. So, as of now, Veronica Mars is…a Future Business Leader of America. Sure, it sucks being in the same class with all the rich billionaire boys who hate me. Make that double for Logan. But, there is something intriguing about this whole business thing. I want to see if I have what it takes._

Veronica was surprised when Cassidy followed her into the parking lot. Of course, she probably shouldn’t be too surprised since random people followed her around asking for her help all the time. But his request did make her perk up her poor girl ears. A thousand dollars would help make her a future business leader of America. Plus, it didn’t look like it would be too hard to follow Kendall around. The girl had a very organized schedule.

Veronica said goodbye to Cassidy, whose passion for the father who ignored him, confused her. But her day was not over because Deputy Sacks was waiting for her in the parking lot.

She was escorted to the sheriff’s station where she had to sit in an interrogation room with Lamb for what felt like an eternity. Once she found out why she was there, she could hardly believe it.

Since when did random guys have her name written on their hand? Why were they found on a beach beaten to death? Why did someone hate her so much? Well, something else she could add to her to do list. It never seemed to lessen no matter how many crimes she solved.

***

Duncan wandered out to the pool. He liked to go there and be close to Lilly. At least, he imagined he was. He felt more at peace now that he knew what had happened. The worst part about the last year, even though he thought Abel Koontz had done it, was the gap in his own memory. Now, he was facing another horror and he felt completely alone. It might have been part of the reason he was desperate to resolve his friendship with Logan, even before the bus crash.

“Duncan?”

Duncan turned to see Lizzie walking toward him.

“Sorry, no one answered the door, so I just walked around.”

“It’s okay. We’re at minimal help right now with my parents at Napa. What can I do for you, Lizzie? Is Meg okay?”

“She’s the same.” 

Lizzie hesitated, like she was wondering if she should say what she’d come to say.

“Sit down. What is it?” 

Lizzie sat down on the bench and Duncan sat down beside her.

“Meg’s pregnant!” she finally blurted out. Duncan stared at her, completely shocked. “Mom and Dad don’t want you to know. They told the doctors not to tell you. They’re upset that it happened. But, most of all, they just don’t want to lose either one of them. I just thought you should know.”

“Thanks,” Duncan said faintly, still trying to process the information. “When-when will she be due?”

“She’s about four months along.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?” 

Duncan sank off the bench to the ground. Lizzie put her hand briefly on his shoulder.

“That’s something you’ll have to ask Meg.” 

Duncan sat in stunned silence for a few moments.

“I should go,” Lizzie said, breaking into his thoughts. “Mom and Dad don’t know I’m here. Don’t tell them I told you.”

“I won’t. Thank you.”

“Of course.” 

Lizzie left and Duncan sat there. He wasn’t sure how much time passed. His cell phone rang several times, but he didn’t answer. Slowly the tears began to roll down his cheeks. They gradually turned into sobs and Duncan turned on his side and wept for his girlfriend and unborn child.

***

_Despite the fun I’m having trailing around Neptune’s hottest trophy wife, I’m dying to look into Curly Moran and why he was so interested in me. Using my favorite website I quickly found his employer. I also used the Veronica Mars charm when calling and, despite the fact that I could have fooled Curly himself into thinking I was his devoted niece, the people at the garage were not inclined to talk to me. Well, it was time to call in the big guns in the area of mechanical repair._

“Hey, Weevil!” Veronica called, running to catch up with the biker. “Got a minute?”

“Something tells me I stay for a minute I’m gonna be giving an hour,” Weevil said, and sighed as he turned to face her. “Watcha need, V?”

“Just one tiny little favor,” Veronica pleaded with big eyes. “I need you to go with me down to Symbolic Motor Car Company and help me wheedle some information out of them.”

“Do I even want to know what it’s about?”

“Probably not. It’s nothing, they just don’t want to talk to me and I figured someone who they might know in the automotive industry would help?”

“It just so happens I know a guy who works there. He deals for my uncle when we’re trading respectably.”

“Hmm, I doubt his boss would appreciate the definition of respectable you’re using.”

“You want me to go or not?” 

Weevil shook his head at her flip attitude.

“You know I can’t resist riding on that big bike of yours,” Veronica said as she smirked and pranced past him. 

Weevil raised his eyebrows but followed.

When they got to the garage Weevil talked his way into the backroom and kept the attendant mechanic busy while Veronica poked around. It wasn’t long before her detective eyes spotted a cardboard box with the name Curly written on it in black marker.

Rifling through it quickly, Veronica tossed aside the oil-filter themed nude calendars and found several photographs. They were simply mementos of a star studded past that had long been drowned in drugs and violence, but the one on the bottom held her captive. So, Curly and she had a friend in common. Aaron Echolls smiled up at her, his hateful face a reminder of everything that was wrong with her life. 

_All these years still on ‘The Long Haul.’ Apparently, he had some friends. But then I need to ask the question if Curly’s death has something to do with Aaron and his need for revenge?_

***

“You kids need anything?” 

Alicia poked her head into the living room. Wallace looked up in annoyance.

“I got it, Mom. You go have fun or something.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get rid of me.”

“What makes you think you know better?” Wallace asked in a teasing tone.

“Motherly instincts. Anyway, I’m out with Keith tonight, so don’t wait up. Your brother’s in bed, but listen for him and don’t be too late!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Fennel.” 

Jane smiled from her spot on the couch beside Wallace where he had seated her so she wouldn’t have to stretch her leg when she reached for the popcorn.

“You too, Jane.” 

Alicia grabbed her jacket and purse and walked to her car. Wallace watched her go thoughtfully. He could tell his mom liked Jane. After all, who wouldn't like Jane? She was calm, sensible, sweet, but had enough pep to keep Wallace in line.

“So, how we doing now?” Wallace asked and slung an arm around Jane’s shoulder.

“Getting frisky without your mom around, huh?”

“What do you expect me to do in a practically unoccupied house with my special woman?”

“Hmmm.” Jane tilted her chin as if asking the ceiling for an answer. “Watch Pride and Prejudice like we planned?”

“Here I thought renting the BBC version was code for making out on the couch and not doing our homework.”

“They teach you strange things in Cleveland,” Jane replied. 

She did snuggle closer to Wallace as they watched and he was satisfied. It was only their third date.

“Ooh, we’re getting risqué here! Some guy just touched Lizzie’s glove.”

Jane smacked Wallace’s shoulder and he leaned over and gave her a kiss. This really was the only way to do your homework.

***

_How do I break this to you, kid? You hired me to protect your old man from a gold-digging wife and I wind up proving that they're both gold-digging Casablancas Enterprises investors for millions. I get the distinct feeling that ‘sorry’ won't cut it._

Veronica made her way to the table and prepared to give Cassidy the bad news. She set up her laptop and started to download the pictures before he arrived. She was distracted by a large party who were trying to put two tables together and managed to break some plates while they were at it. When she finally got back to the table, the Ipod Cassidy had given her earlier that day was gone and she could see his retreating back. 

She hurried over to the laptop to see if any evidence had been left. Bile rose in her throat when she recognized Logan standing in the frame. He had his shirt off and Kendall was reflected in a mirror, unbuttoning her blouse.

She knew Logan had sunk low, but she never imagined this. She was surprised to find tears rising in her eyes. She didn’t know why she was so affected. True, she could admit there was a small corner of her heart still devoted to him, but it was normally entirely overwhelmed by waves of hatred from the way he'd acted. 

Predictably, the waves performed their normal function and the tears were replaced by hot anger.

***

“I like a night out on the town,” Alicia said softly. 

Keith nodded lazily and twirled her back into his arms. The dance floor was relatively uncrowded and the music soothing. It was relaxing after a long day getting ready for his campaign. His life was more hectic now with each day bringing new cases, the campaign’s demands, and his publicist was after him constantly. 

“I've got a signing this weekend and how do you feel about a romantic get-away? Chicago. You, me, and Chi-town, the Windy City, the City with Broad Shoulders where the fog comes on little cat feet. What do you think?”

“Well, this business about the cat feet sounds intriguing.” 

The music stopped and they both applauded before going back to their table.

“Oh, it gets better. They're putting me up at the Rossmore Hotel and there's a nightclub at the top with this great jazz place. How great would that be?”

“It's very perfect.” 

Alicia let him seat her and then reached over to give him a kiss.

***

_This is Logan with today's inspirational message. "To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose, the next best." William M. Thackeray._

Veronica groaned as she got Logan’s voicemail for the fiftieth time. If she had to listen to that ‘inspirational message’ one more time she’d definitely show him how good it was to lose love. Well, hadn’t she already? Still, that wasn’t the point.

Pushing the doorbell repeatedly had the same effect as calling him. She knew he was home, she could see the yellow beast of a car. Walking in seemed like the best option.

His room reeked of bimbo. She could hear the shower stop in the bathroom. Well, at least he had the sense to need to clean himself after what must have just occurred in the tornado she’d stepped into. 

He didn’t look entirely shocked to see her. But then again, Logan recovered more quickly than anyone she knew. Probably the years of practice with his dad.

“Is your girlfriend still here?”

“Girlfriend? Girlfriend, I don- no, uh, you have to be a little more specific.” 

She couldn’t believe he was playing coy.

“Let me clarify, the one whose husband is gonna break you in half when he finds out that his son's old Cub Scout jamboree buddy is secretly plowing his wife?”

”Ah-ha, that one is less a girlfriend and more a...playmate, kind of.” 

Now he was being flippant. She wanted to hit him because not only was she angry with herself for feeling betrayed but furious at him for playing so loosely with his own life.

“I hope you're scared on the inside, Logan. What if I had been Mr. Casablancas? What would you have done then, huh? Just standing there in your towel?”

She really hoped he was inwardly writhing. But he was probably just feeling a sick kind of joy that she had found out and was taking it this way. But even he couldn’t deny that her self righteous judgment of his behavior had merit. Not that he'd ever admit it.

“I suppose I would have had some 'splaining to do.” Veronica took a deep breath. Now he was playing Ricky Ricardo? Perfect. But before she could launch into a tirade about the cliché he was enacting he spoke up again. “Well, I guess I should feel grateful for having such a devoted ex-girlfriend looking after me.” He was being carelessly sarcastic and probably knew he was pissing her off. He brought his towel up and slung it over his head in a mock imitation of innocence. “My very own guardian angel.” 

Veronica’s reply was frosty at best.

“Don't flatter yourself. The only reason I came here is so I won't have to feel responsible.” 

Logan began to look annoyed. Like he wanted to ask the questions she was starting to wonder herself. What was she even doing here? What did she care?

“Yeah, responsible for what?” 

“For taking pictures of you and Kendall playing house. Don't take it the wrong way, Logan; it was a job, nothing more.” 

She turned and headed for the door. He snorted in disbelief.

“Right, and so you storm out in a burst of professionalism.” 

”I suggest you start locking your doors.” 

Veronica slammed the door on her way out and made her way down the hall. Something out of the corner of her vision caught her attention. She stopped cold.

_I must have walked down this hall a hundred times during my summer with Logan. What was it Aaron wrote to Curly on that picture? ‘All these years, still on the long haul?’ ‘The Long Haul.’ That's not some kind of macho expression, it's a movie. The 1982 thriller that introduced a young action star named Aaron Echolls, featuring a signature stunt where a truck is sent veering over a bridge, a stunt supervised and performed by David ‘Curly’ Moran._

Veronica stood in front of the picture as if mesmerized. The conclusions and meanings of the poster whirled through her brain, each one erasing cognitive thought.

***

”Ah, if this is what you call storming out, I'm not sure you understand the concept." Logan, now dressed and chomping into an apple, stopped behind Veronica. When she didn’t answer him, he sighed. What game was she playing now? “Veronica? Did my near nakedness just now kill your brain? I can call 911 if you need it.” She still didn’t answer him. “Veronica? Are you okay? Veronica!” 

Logan started to get worried in spite of himself. Veronica didn’t just blank out. Yeah, staring at his dad’s tribute to himself would make Logan queasy too, but she looked like someone had died. Without really knowing what he was doing, he put his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. He started to brush a wisp of her hair back, but stopped before the action was completed. His actions seemed to wake her.

“The bus crash. It was meant for me. They all died because of me.”

“Veronica, that’s nonsense! Why-”

“Curly Moran, he worked with your dad. The poster says so. He just washed up on the beach with my name on his hand. Those kids died so I wouldn’t testify against your dad.”

A low burning feeling in his gut told Logan that all the old feelings of heated resentment against his dad were about to make their way to the surface. An urge to go visit his father and smash his face in almost paralyzed him. What stopped him was the lone tear that started to make its way down the face of the girl in front of him.

“Hey, hey.” Logan pulled her into his arms slightly awkwardly. “It’s okay. Maybe it doesn’t mean that.” 

She relaxed in his arms for one beautiful moment and then stiffened.

“You can’t know that. You can’t make it go away with pretty words.” She pulled away and Logan’s face hardened. “I have to go.”

“You probably do. You’ve much better things to do than hanging around the son of the man who ruined your life. Of course, let’s not forget the son’s own dubious past with a murder charge hovering on the horizon. Why would saintly Veronica Mars associate herself with such a fiend?” 

Logan’s sarcasm burst out in waves as he felt the familiar pang of rejection. What hurt the most was he believed the words were true.

“Have fun with your playmate,” Veronica said after staring at him for a moment in disgust. 

She turned and almost ran down the hall. Logan threw his apple across the room and listened to her slam the door.

***

Veronica rushed to her car and drove home with bleared eyes. Breaking down in front of Logan of all people, then feeling like he was the only one who could understand, then remembering his violent nature and seeing it directed at her through the bitter diatribe he’d just spit out. It was too overwhelming. Why couldn’t she ever just be free of his influence? But none of that mattered compared to the fact that she might be the cause of the bus crash.

***

Cassidy stared intently as his dad fled to the roof and men in black suits started to tear apart his office. The sound of shredders faded into the background as the thumping of Cassidy's heart grew louder.

Cassidy screwed up again. That’s what the world would say. Well, what else was new? He knew better.


	4. A Comfortable Self-Centeredness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Henri Nouwen

Keith opened his office door and almost groaned at the sight of all the files stacked on his desk. When Veronica had stopped working for him things had started to get bad, but now with his campaign, they were at disaster level.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted her help or that he wasn’t proud of her abilities. But after what had happened with Aaron, Keith was desperate for his daughter to be involved in safer activities. Still, it meant more work for him.

He checked his messages- there were fifteen. A headache started to spread across his temple and he almost called Veronica to beg her to come back. A vision of her trapped in flames stopped him

The first message didn’t encourage the vision to go away.

“Hey, Dad. I know you were about to call me. Don’t worry; I actually took down all the relative info from the next fourteen messages. They’re on your desk underneath the Hammon file. I know, I know, get to my normal job. I’m going.”

It was exasperating, but she did make him smile.

***

Veronica chuckled as she pictured the look on her dad’s face when he heard her voice on the machine. She’d probably get a lecture later, but at least she saved him some time. He was really over worked and she was starting to get worried about him.

Rounding the corner to her locker, she saw Wallace flirting with Jane as he ate some of the snicker doodles Veronica had baked for him. She had to roll her eyes slightly. The boy was something else. On the other hand, with Jane leaning against her locker, Veronica didn’t think she’d be getting the books she needed.

Turning around she almost ran into Weevil.

“Watch it, girl. I might have to get some of my boys on you.”

“Like I couldn’t take your boys single handedly.” 

Veronica smiled sweetly at him and started to walk away. Weevil walked with her.

“I need your help finding something.”

“Request #500. It’s official, folks, we’ve reached it!” Veronica said in her best radio host impersonation.

“I do favors for you too, you know,” Weevil reminded her.

“What’s your problem?”

“It kinda concerns you.”

“When doesn’t it?”

“I know you’re trying to get info about Curly Moran. I might have some.”

“And you conveniently forgot to tell me before because?” 

Veronica stopped walking and caused two freshmen to violently veer around her.

“I didn’t want to talk until I knew anything. But now I need your help. I know you got hauled downtown by the brass.” Veronica started to walk again, not wanting to look at yet another male who only worried about his own ass. “A couple weeks ago, a few days before Curly beached, I got this weird call, some guy saying Curly was behind the bus crash.” 

“You don't know who it was?”

“It was some guy going on about how it was Curly. I don’t know.”

“Gimme your cell.”

He handed it over.

“I called the mystery guy back already; all it does is ring.” 

Veronica studied the number that came up on the screen.

“I’ll do a check on it and get back to you. By the way, did you lose your earring bling?” 

She’d noticed he was wearing hoops now instead of his usual diamond. The one that looked suspiciously like what had been found near Curly’s last known position.

“What?” 

Weevil stared at her, confused. 

Veronica smiled grimly. She thought so. Weevil had something to do with Curly’s untimely end. Whether it was his actual end or not, well, she hoped it wasn’t that way. But somehow it always came down to this. She was friends with Weevil. Weevil was a criminal. Really put a block to the whole trust thing. Once she found out whose number this was, she would have to tread carefully. 

***

It was just after fourth period and Veronica had finally managed to get her books out of the locker Jane had apparently claimed as her own. She really liked Wallace’s new girl, but it was starting to wreak havoc with her schedule.

“Veronica, I need to talk to you!” 

“Sorry, Duncan, but I’m done being talked to for today.” 

She started to walk away but he followed her. Why did they always have to follow?

“This is important. It’s about Meg.” 

Veronica sighed and stopped walking.

“I’ll come to your place after school and you can fill me in.”

“Thank you.” 

Duncan clutched her arm for a brief moment and then hurried off. Veronica watched him go. There were so many memories tied to that boy. He was her first love, her almost half-brother, a good friend, the boyfriend of one of her best friends, and would always hold a special place in her heart. She couldn’t deny him help.

Later that day she pulled up in front of the house that was also filled with memories, both good and bad. It was hard not to think of Lilly flitting from room to room, Jake smiling benignly from doorways, or Celeste’s shrew face spouting some sort of nonsense. But the only person left was Duncan. Jake and Celeste were awaiting trial in Napa and Lilly, well, Lilly was gone.

Duncan opened the door himself.

“What, no maid?”

“I don’t really want a lot of people around.” 

Duncan escorted her into the living room. She spotted Meg’s laptop the minute she entered.

“Duncan, what are you doing with that?”

“I need you to help me break into it.”

“I’m not helping you spy on Meg while she’s in a coma!” 

Veronica was outraged he would even suggest such a thing.

“I’m not spying. I think Meg knew something.”

“About what?” 

Veronica was intrigued in spite of herself.

“About the crash, I don’t know. But you said she was talking to Miss Dumas for a long time. Lizzie told me Meg had been preoccupied and secretive before the crash. I don’t want to invade her privacy.” Duncan sat down on the arm of the couch. “I just want to be able to protect her if I can.”

“You chivalry boys and your notions,” Veronica scoffed, but sat down beside him. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do, but I’m blaming you entirely when Meg wakes up.”

“I’ll blame myself,” Duncan assured her. 

They chatted for a few more minutes and then Veronica stuffed the computer into her bag and walked back to her car. She’d call Mac and get her help with it. In the meantime, her dad had called at lunch and was finally willing to let her do some filing and organization around the office that looked like Goldilocks had ransacked it looking for porridge.

She had to tsk when she saw the desk. The place had gone downhill without her and Keith so busy on the campaign. 

It was several hours later when it finally looked like there might be a desk somewhere under the paper. Something caught her eye and she picked up the file marked Julie Block. It was a case Keith had had to drop. Looked like easy money too. A smile curved around her lips. Cash for almost nothing? Sounded good to her.

She made a couple of quick phone calls and, while she was busy doing things that could land her in trouble, she decided to check out Weevil’s mystery number. What she saw neither surprised her nor made her happy.

***

Logan wasn’t quite sure how to act when he saw Veronica obviously waiting for him with some bee in her bonnet. He thought about just ignoring her, but that was too much like backing down from a fight. Besides, he was curious to know if she’d found out anything else about Curly Moran. Going with the smartass routine was probably his best bet.

”Okay, okay, I just can't take the begging.” He walked, weaving a purposeful trail to stand in front of her, shifting his backpack further up his shoulder. “I'll relent, just once. But, ah, no cuddling after...and I won't call you in the morning.” 

From the lack of smile on her face, he was guessing she wasn’t amused. Probably too upset she’d let him see the softer side of Veronica Mars. Still, she pulled the righteously indignant private eye bit too well. 

”Saturday, September twenty-fourth, there was a two minute and twenty-three second phone call on Weevil's cell phone made from your house. The caller claimed that Curly Moran was responsible for the bus crash. The same Curly Moran who's friends with your dad. Any explanation?” 

He couldn’t believe her moxy. First, she’s crying in his arms about the guy and now all of a sudden he’s responsible for everything?

“My day is complete.” Logan over-emphasized a moustache twirl. “Veronica Mars has accused me of evil.”

“What do you know about it, Logan? You’re the only one who lives there.”

“You mean since my mother killed herself and my father is in prison for ploughing and killing my girlfriend? Yeah, it’s kinda nice being in charge. At least I don’t need a key for the liquor cabinet anymore.”

Logan couldn’t help feeling a pang of guilt and a stab of anger that he was using his truly unfortunate dysfunctional family to try and make her feel guilty, but that was the hand he'd been dealt, it seemed.

“September twenty-fourth.” 

Veronica, almost always able to stay on task, ignored his pointed remarks, and moved on. He'd forgotten how much he admired that about her.

“Like I have any idea w-" Logan stopped and reached into his backpack and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “I think I do remember that night. That was the night of my Life Short party.” 

He handed the paper to her for inspection and watched as Veronica realized that Logan’s sure conviction had been shot to hell considering there were now about a hundred other suspects. Naturally the only way for her to save face was to insult his position in life.

“Of course, a group of lower-middle class Neptune High students plummet to their death and the 09ers throw a party.”

“Hence the Life Short part. It was in their honor and in the end it wasn't just your social betters. In fact, your pal, Weevil, and his biker boys crashed it.” 

He couldn’t really blame her for looking down on the party idea. It did have a cheap and shallow ring to it. But it had been his best effort to show grief for what had happened. After all, she’d gotten off the bus, hadn’t she?

He started to walk away but her voice stopped him again. 

“There are five numbers registered to your house. This call came from a number I don't recognize.”

He wanted to leave but something stopped him.

“You know, if you want my help finding out who it was, all you gotta do is give me a little incentive.” 

He gave her a casual wink.

“Now who’s begging?” 

Her tone was rock hard.

“I’m serious, Mars. Just let me know if you need anything. Until then, gee willikers, it sounds like you're on to something.” 

He twisted his arm up to look at the watch he didn’t have. He displayed it to her ostentatiously and left. He could feel her gaze burning into the back of his head as he left.

***

_I don’t have to like who Logan's become. I don’t have to like the fact he still has some sort of hold over me. I don’t have to like the way he treats me. I don’t have to like the fact that I miss him. What I do have to admit though, is that, one way or another, I’m probably going to need his help. But, hey, enough about Logan, because I need another guy’s help right now. And this guy, I know I can count on._

“Hey, buddy, whatcha doing?” 

Wallace sighed at the sound of Veronica’s voice. He and Jane had just been approaching a beautiful place and he wanted to stay there much longer.

“Veronica, are you in immediate life-threatening danger?” 

“At this precise moment, no.” 

Relief flooded Wallace’s mind.

“Then I'm hanging up.” 

"Wait, wait, my go-to temptress just canceled on me and I need an AV wizard to be my eyes and ears for a scenario I've got going down at four. I can't imagine what you're doing right now but I really need your help.”

Wallace grimaced and then laughed because Jane had just started breathing down his neck.

“Hey, I'd love to help, but I've got my own scenario going on right here.” 

Far better than anything Veronica could come up with.

“Wallace, if you're getting all that Jane-love with two dollars in your pocket, imagine what you'd get with say, two hundred.” 

Wallace could practically hear her smiling on the phone. It made him feel a small burst of annoyance in his gut. Yes, she had him, but he wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

“Veronica, that’s cold. You know how to manipulate me, but this is something important!”

“Wallace, this isn’t some personal vendetta of mine. I’m trying to help out my dad and get some quick cash. I’m not trying to ruin your love life.”

“I know, girl. I’m on my way.”

“You’re the best, Wallace.”

“Yeah, when you want a favor.” 

 

Wallace hung up and turned to face Jane who had a wounded, slightly haughty look on her face.

“Can’t you help her later? We had plans.”

“I know, Jane, but she needs me now. I promise I’ll hurry as fast as I can and come back.”

“I don’t see why you have to drop everything to help her. She is just a friend, right?” 

Jane folded her arms across her chest.

“Only a friend. Best friends, but nothing more. If she needs me I’m gonna come through.”

“If I had been the one calling and you were with her, would you have come?”

“In a heartbeat. You’re my lady.” 

Jane smiled slightly.

“Don’t let Veronica walk all over you. She’s a great girl, but as far as I can see, you’re the only one giving, snicker doodles beside.”

Wallace nodded, giving her a kiss goodbye. He hated to admit it, but Jane had just voiced the constant frustration of his life. Sometimes he wished Veronica didn’t need quite so many favors.

***

One suspected affair later and Veronica was reaping the rewards of the gold package, having paid Wallace and kept the whole thing hidden from her dad. Yes, she really was that good of a detective. 

Technical stuff, she wasn’t so good at. That evening Veronica picked up Mac and they drove to Duncan’ house where they found Lizzie waiting for them. Duncan brought everyone some refreshments and Mac settled down with Meg’s laptop.

It didn’t take her too long to crack it. She was, after all, a genius. She even said so causing Veronica to smile slightly.

“What exactly are you looking for?”

Duncan slid in closer to the computer screen looking far more anxious than Veronica thought he should be. They didn’t know Meg knew anything.

“Anything Meg would want to keep hidden,” he admitted. “We can apologize later.”

“Gotcha.” 

Mac whipped her fingers across the keys and pulled up all the files that would contain something other than schoolwork.

Veronica slid her flash drive into the back of the computer.

“Put everything on here so we’ll have a backup,” she instructed. 

Mac nodded and finished the process. She passed the laptop to Duncan and Lizzie and they started to pore over it, opening up file after file. Neither of them found what they were looking for, apparently, because when they’d finished their faces wore identical looks of deflation.

Veronica got the feeling Duncan hadn’t told her everything. Wasn’t that the story of her life?

She kept the flash drive to look through herself later. Maybe she would see something Duncan and Lizzie didn’t.

“Let’s go, Mac, our work here is done.”

Mac checked her watch.

“Well, let’s see if I have the ability to sneak back into my house. It’s pretty late.”

“My dad will be worried,” Veronica agreed. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Duncan thanked them both, even if he seemed a little sad. Lizzie stayed behind to speak with him. Once Veronica had walked outside, she lingered over shutting the door all the way, and overheard part of their conversation.

“I wanted to find out why she didn’t tell me.”

“I know, Duncan,” Lizzie soothed. “But you’re just going to have to wait until she wakes up.”

Veronica pondered the meaning of that long after she’d dropped Mac off.

_What did Meg not tell Duncan? What secrets was she hiding if they weren’t about the bus crash? Since when did Lizzie and Duncan get so close anyway?_

***

After having been assured that Veronica was well on her way home, Keith went back to the office to tie up some loose ends. The phone rang while he was there and he answered it while digging around searching for files.

“Hello there,” he answered. “Yes, I’m sorry we haven’t been in touch. It’s been slightly busy around here. I have your file right here.” Keith pulled out what he thought was the right file. “I'm sorry, sir, it looks like your wife is indeed having an affair.” There was a pause on the other end before a new torrent of information passed its way to him. “Your uncle? Missing persons case.” Keith frantically looked through the rest of the files on the desk. “I'm very sorry, sir. It- ah, it's a little filing mix-up. You were stuck inside of Mr. Pastorelli's file.” He finally found the right one. “Your Uncle Al is alive and well in a retirement home in Waikiki and, as far as I know, completely faithful.” 

Keith shook his head as he hung up the phone. Whether he liked it or not, it looked like this life was Veronica’s destiny.

He closed down the office and locked up, trying to think how to word his request to Veronica when he got home.

She was asleep when he arrived and so he thought about it all night. The next morning she was eating cereal when he got up and plopped himself across from her at the counter.

“Okay. Maybe I can use your help around the office. A bit.” Her mouth fell open slightly revealing some half masticated cornflakes, but she quickly shut it again for which he was thankful. “Now, I'm just talking about a little help with research, filing, the phones-"

“I do give good phone,” Veronica interrupted him.

“It's just a couple days a week. And you're keeping your job at the Hut.”

“Yes, sir,” Veronica agreed. 

***

Veronica was thankful her dad had finally come to his senses. She wondered what had happened to prompt it, but knew he’d never tell her. At least she was getting to do what she loved. No matter how she’d tried to run from it after her time spent locked in a flaming freezer, detecting was her life.


	5. Walking the Shifting Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Barbara Brown Taylor

Veronica entered the office secure in her new position there. Two things set off her detective senses as she came in. One, there were electoral posters on every available surface. The other was the smell.

“You are aware that blanketing the electorate is like a figure of speech.” She leaned on the doorjamb to her dad’s office. He looked up at her while stuffing some papers in his briefcase. “What's that smell?”

“A buddy of mine in Sanitation called. One of his crews found those in a dumpster downtown.” 

He passed by her into the outer office and started to collect some more things. 

“At least Lamb has the sense not to use the dumpster behind the sheriff's department.” 

Veronica started to organize her desk in disgust. Keith leaned against her desk and folded his arms.

“Your father's campaign is riding on a gravy train with biscuit wheels. Woody's numbers guys just called to say I've got a twelve point lead. I don't need to roll around in the mud with Lamb. I’ve got too many cases to worry about. Gotta run, kiddo.”

“In that case it sounds like you don't need a photographer from the Neptune Navigator who knows how to shoot your good side.” 

Veronica used her hands to frame his face.

“Got nothing but good sides, baby,” Keith assured her. 

Veronica smiled at him indulgently.

“You had cases,” she reminded him. 

He nodded and got up to go.

“By the way, sweetheart, could you please do some small surveillance on the Bosworth case? I promised them before tomorrow and I’m running behind. Small work, you understand?”

“What would you do without me?”

When Keith had gone, Veronica set about getting rid of the posters that were threatening to return her mandarin salad to her in a less appealing form. Once that was finished, she organized the cases into most urgent down to no work required.

The Bosworth’s were indeed in desperate need of assistance. But then so was she if she was going to pull this one off.

There was a reason Wallace was number two on her speed dial.

“So, Wallace, I need a favor.”

***

Veronica met up with Wallace later that night and collected his side of the incriminating evidence. She was surprised to see he looked less than perky to be helping her out.

“You get in a fight with your girlfriend?” she asked teasingly. 

“I wonder why,” he said sarcastically. 

Veronica raised her eyebrow.

“What does that mean?”

“It means it appears that you mean more to me than she does.”

“Well, you have known me longer.”

“It’s not funny. Jane’s upset with me.”

“So, explain. You’re her boyfriend, I get that.”

“I know you do, it’s just not that apparent to her.” 

Veronica sighed.

“Look, Wallace. I’m really sorry Jane’s not doing the understanding thing. But I haven’t been trying to sabotage the Love Boat. I like you and Jane.”

“I get it. Don’t mind me.” 

Wallace made as if to leave. Veronica hesitated for a second.

“Um, hey, could you do me one more favor before you go?” 

Wallace stopped for a minute before turning around and looking at her as if she was crazy.

“No, Veronica! How about you doing me a favor for once? Did you not hear anything I just said?”

“I know. I’m sorry. I needed it before you said anything though.”

“Well, why does it have to be about you all the time? Look, Jane’s right about one thing...it's your world, I just live in it.” 

He laughed a little bitterly.

“I can’t just change who I am because you have a girlfriend.”

“I'm asking you for a favor, Veronica. Let it go. I've always been a shoulder you could lean on. You give me no time, no sympathy. Nothing. Don’t bother asking me for any more favors any time soon.” 

Veronica stared in shock as Wallace exited the office.

***

“I love Neptune. I wouldn't be running if I didn't, but...my main reason would probably have to be the subtle changes in Neptune over the last few months.” 

“You mean violent crime dropping eleven percent?” Lamb interjected.

“I'm talking about the growing sense of resentment, of friction, of polarization within our community.”

Veronica smiled in satisfaction as the audience applauded, apparently sharing the sentiment. Starting with Felix’s death and Logan’s delayed arrest and ending with the bus crash, Neptune had never been an edgier place to live. These people obviously realized that the only way that was going to stop was with a competent sheriff who would get to the bottom of things instead of a greasy handed, dirty politician who needed his own personal weight room.

She pushed to the back of her mind the thought that Keith’s first act as sheriff might be to arrest Logan. That could be dealt with at a later date. She brought her camera up to snap some more photos.

An aide walked to the front and handed a newspaper to the speaker. She scanned the headlines before turning quickly to the microphone.

“Sheriff Lamb, I have here in my hand a newspaper article stating that you gave evidence uncovered in the sheriff country logs that Mr. Mars failed to comply with department policy as a deputy. Is this true?”

Lamb leaned into the microphone while the rest of the room reacted in shock.

“Unfortunately, it is. While doing routine maintenance, a deputy read through his old files and brought this lack of propriety to my attention. It seems that Mr. Mars was fond of simply following home the people he found to be under the influence rather than follow procedure. As a result many of these drivers were later indicted with further violations of the law that could have been prevented.”

“Mr. Mars? Your response?” 

Keith looked a little stunned.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I can comment at this time until I have reviewed the so called evidence Sheriff Lamb claims to have found. I have no memory of these encounters.”

Lamb’s smug smile grew as the reporter’s cameras started to flash with renewed vigor. Veronica’s own camera hung at her side as she marveled at the depths to which he would descend. He was going down for this. 

***

Logan walked towards the school, whistling slightly and throwing his keys in the air. Duncan ran slightly to catch up with him. Despite their reconciliation weeks before, there hadn’t been too much time for them to talk and it was still semi uncomfortable to be around each other.

“So I was thinking. You're an emancipated minor, I'm an emancipated minor. Maybe we should get together Thursday night. Chug cough syrup, mug some old ladies...?” 

Logan grinned.

“Oh, golly, I don't know. I was thinking about staying home, making a hope quilt for the lonely.”

“A little Hot Shots? Golf tourney? Order in Chinese?”

”Ah, you're on.” 

Duncan nodded, relieved. They both continued walking across the parking lot only to meet up with Veronica.

“Heard about your dad, bummer,” Logan said insincerely. “So, all that righteous anger he used on me last summer; does he not use it on criminals because he’s busy saving it for his daughter’s boyfriends?”

“Just the jackass ones,” she said lightly. 

“Hmm, pity that seems to be where your heart lies,” Logan returned before walking around her with exaggerated care. “See ya, DK.”

“I don’t know why you are so desperate to be friends with him again,” Veronica told Duncan. “I think that knock would have to include you too.”

“You know who he really is, Veronica. You’re not exactly a welcome wagon where he’s concerned.”

“We’ve got issues, agreed. Moving on?”

“What can I do for you since I’m assuming you’re not here to discuss the weather?”

“I need a favor. Any chance you can spot me some Kane software stationary?”

“Are you kidding?”

“No.” 

Duncan looked at her incredulously and when nothing else was forthcoming, he gave up.

“Fine, I guess I’ll find out what for along with everyone else.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

“So they say.”

***

Veronica made her way down the hall and decided to ignore the fact that Wallace was ignoring her. She’d already tried calling him and apologizing but it didn’t look like he would be ready to talk anytime soon.

“Did you hear about Michele? She’s been totally broken up, but she seems way better now.”

Veronica tried to sidestep past two idle gossipers in the hall.

“After she got that message from Rhonda, I don’t blame her. Imagine hearing the last seconds of their lives before they went off the cliff!” 

Veronica stopped cold and turned around.

“Repeat that.”

***

Veronica made her way across the lunch tables to where a blonde sat by herself.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” 

Michele looked taken aback but nodded.

“I hope you don’t think I’m being nosy, but I heard you have a message from when the bus went over. Do you still have it?” 

Michele picked up her phone lying on her lap and pressed some buttons before handing it over.

“Please, don't tell anyone I have this, Veronica.”

Rhonda’s voice came in loud and clear to Veronica’s ears. 

_“Michele, why aren't you picking up, you big loser? I can't believe you bailed on the field trip without telling me. Hey, about next weekend -"_

The voice was cut off as a loud noise like an explosion burst into the message. People started to scream in the background and then there was a second burst and then nothing but static.

Veronica took several breaths to calm herself. That wasn’t exactly what she’d been expecting, but it explained a lot. She quickly forwarded the message and handed the phone back to Michele.

“Thanks, I gotta go.”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” 

Veronica walked unsteadily, processing the information. A bomb. Someone had put a bomb on the bus.

The only way Veronica could think to calm herself down was by listening to what Lamb might be up to after she’d bugged his office. Her reasoning wasn’t sound, even to her, if you thought about how angry Lamb made her. But she needed to feel a different kind of feeling than the enormous guilt that overwhelmed her at the thought of what those people might have gone through because of her.

Lamb was infinitely boring and still as pompous when he thought he was by himself. He made phone calls and ordered Sacks around, but not much else. After an extended absence from the room to question some guys in the holding cells Lamb made a call that perked Veronica’s attention. It was to a wealthy sports player who lived in Neptune during the off season. Apparently he was in town and Lamb wanted to see him. Why?

Several hours later on the tape, the man arrived and Veronica settled in to listen carefully. The crux of the matter came down to Lamb’s announcement:

“I got a guy in a holding cell back there says you did favors for gentlemen who bet extensively on baseball. Now, I’d say that’s worth a thousand tickets, wouldn’t you? I’d much rather deal with you than the tabloids.”

Veronica sat back and shook her head ruefully. She’d always known Lamb was a jerk and dirty, but he was seriously breaking an ethical code even she wouldn’t touch. But, on the other hand, it was perfect for vindicating her father and she knew just the place for it too.

A knock on the door interrupted her and she went to answer it. Weevil stood on the other side.

“You ignoring me?” he asked.

“Should I be?” 

Veronica stepped aside to let him in.

“You never told me about the Curly number.”

“Darn, knew I was forgetting something.” 

She still hadn’t decided how much to tell Weevil since he might, after all, have killed Curly himself. That would mean that he also might have something to do with why Curly had her name on him.

“Listen, you don’t trust me, I get it. Just help me out, V.” 

She sighed.

“The call came from a number listed under Aaron Echolls. But before you try to kill Logan again, I already talked with him and confirmed that he wasn’t the only one who could have made the call. So, just don’t do anything unless I find out something else.”

“Can’t promise anything,” Weevil said. “But I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

***

Not that Weevil didn’t have every intention of doing what he’d told Veronica he would, but he still wanted answers. Growing up as he did, he only knew a few ways to get them.

“Hot date?” 

Logan sighed as he saw Weevil waiting outside his car as he left to go to Duncan’s.

“I will get serious about that restraining order, you know.”

“I’m sure that attitude works with your rich 09er friends, but I don’t care.”

“You obviously care about something or you wouldn’t be here,” Logan pointed out.

“I care that the number on my cell phone came from your house.”

“Don’t you wish pesky blondes knew how to keep a secret?”

“Why would you do that? Were you trying to get me sent up for assault so the PCH cred would go down when it came time to convict you? Or did you actually crash the bus?”

“May I remind that dizzying intellect of yours that at the time of the call you were in my house? For all I know you called yourself just to give Veronica something to investigate.”

“Now why would I wanna do that?”

“Make my life hell? I don’t know. Whatever the reason, I am innocent as the pure driven snow so stop waiting for me outside my house.”

“I’ll stop waiting when you’re in prison.”

“Then you might want to install an easy chair.”

Logan started his car and drove off while Weevil stood staring after him.

***

Duncan stopped in the doorway. It felt stupid to be doing what he was doing, but he didn’t know what else to do. Lizzie had helped him arrange it and even if they weren’t happy with the fact he’d knocked up their daughter, her parents seemed glad he was sticking around.

He adjusted his tie and walked to the bed where Meg lay. Right now all their classmates were dancing at the homecoming dance. Meg couldn’t go because she was lying here in a hospital bed.

Duncan set the flowers he’d brought in a vase and smiled down at his girlfriend. Lizzie had done Meg’s hair and makeup and she was wearing a beautiful dress. For one night anyway, she wouldn’t have to be the coma girl in the hospital gown.

“Hey,” he whispered, putting a corsage on her wrist, “you look beautiful.”

You were supposed to talk to coma victims anyway, weren’t you? They were thought to be able to hear it. At least he’d read that somewhere.

Sitting down next to her, he hooked up the Ipod he’d brought and started it. Everything was perfect except for the fact that she was asleep and the locale was a long term hospital room.

“I’m glad you said yes to coming with me,” he continued. “I was nervous just like the first time I asked you to a dance. I was really happy to see you with my flowers on your wrist, even if you were wearing that awful pink dress.” He picked up her hand and kissed it. “We’re going to have a good time tonight. I have an excellent music set for us and I have no problems sitting here just looking at you.” Duncan cleared his throat. “But, first, I have to ask. Why didn’t you tell me, Meg? Why didn’t you trust me with that pretty important information? Were you worried I would be angry? Why? It’s my fault too. It doesn’t have to be bad news. Were you worried I'd walk away? That I'd blame you? That we couldn't cope? Whatever the reason, I want you to know, I’ll take care of you and the baby.”

The music continued unabated and for the rest of the night Duncan sat by Meg’s bedside as her homecoming date.

***

Logan scanned the dance floor. He had become rather popular and unpopular since the events of the summer. Girls either dug the murder rap or avoided him like the plague. Still, it looked like he was about to get lucky. A sophomore from across the room was giving him the look. He crossed to her side and leaned against the wall while preparing to be charming.

***

Veronica entered the gym and looked around for Wallace. She saw him with Jane on the dance floor, but when he spotted her, he immediately moved to the other side of the room. She sighed and went to visit Corny at the DJ booth. Then she headed towards a corner where she could wait for her big moment. To her extreme disgust she spotted Logan making out with some sophomore in her destination flight path.

“You know, I think you’re supposed to save that for the hotel room daddy’s money booked.”

Logan looked up momentarily. 

“I’m sorry, are we disturbing you?”

“Only by testing my up chuck reflex.”

“Pity.” Logan shook his head. “Well, I would go to the hotel, but since she isn’t my date, I didn’t have the opportunity. Still, we could always go back to my place since no one will be there and all.”

“I thought only psycho chicks would want to go to Casa de Killer,” Veronica pondered. “I guess that doesn’t say much about your date.”

“Why don’t you go get some punch, Bonnie,” Logan said in an aside to his girl. “I’ll deal with the ex and meet you later.”

“It’s Ashley,” she said before walking away.

“Whoops. I just can’t ever seem to keep them straight. Which one are you again?”

“You’re truly sick,” Veronica snapped and started to leave. 

Logan caught her arm.

“It ever occur to you I might not be so virulent if you weren’t doing it to me first?”

“Should that matter?”

“Going by the Veronica Mars rule of justice, then, yeah, it should.”

“Got me there,” Veronica admitted sarcastically. 

“Look, Veronica, I offered to help you, I haven’t spilled any of your dark secrets. Hook me up with a little bit of credit.”

“Don’t spend it too fast,” she said before walking away. 

When she reached the other side of the room she watched Logan go in search of Ashley and pull her out of the room. Veronica couldn't hide the hurt she felt from herself, but at least the hurt had the advantage of overshadowing the slight guilt his words had ignited in her. 

“Can I get everyone’s attention?” Corny’s voice resounded through the gym. “I have a special homecoming dedication here. I’m gonna play it for y’all. It’s dedicated to our very own Sheriff Lamb.”

There were whispers of confusion that escalated as soon as the recording started. They quickly became whispers of excitement as the implications of the voices became clear. Veronica gave a small smile. Wallace may have started hating her, Weevil might have killed a man, Logan was a jerk whose truth hurt, but at least Lamb was getting his own. If he was still Sheriff tomorrow she’d eat her own shoes.


	6. Strive for Verbosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from Henri Nouwen

“So, Woody Goodman is the new Balboa County Supervisor, the position historically referred to as the Mayor of Neptune. And we're officially calling the sheriff's race.”

“Not hard to do, Bob, when the current Sheriff was fired for bribery, amid other things.”

“Too true, Ted. Yes, folks, Keith Mars was voted in as the Sheriff and because of Don Lamb’s early departure will be taking over immediately.”

Veronica’s heart swelled as she watched Bob and Ted banter back and forth on the screen. Even if she hadn’t played her little homecoming request, her dad would still have been elected. The whole world seemed brighter. Apart from the grounding she’d gotten for bugging Lamb’s office and showing off the content. Still, she was proud of her dad’s convictions.

“Dad!” she yelled into the other room. She walked towards his bedroom and caught him trying on his old uniform. “Aren’t you glad you never tossed it? And just look at that trim figure.”

“You need something, honey? Alicia and I are going out to celebrate.”

“In that? You sure you’re not taking her to prison or something?”

“Focus, Veronica.”

“Fine, there's something I need you to hear.” Keith followed her into the living room where she grabbed the phone. “It's a voicemail from one of the students who died in the crash. She called just as the bus went over.”

Rhonda’s voice came in over the speaker.

_“Michele, why aren't you picking up, you big loser? I can't believe you bailed on the field trip without telling me. Hey, about next weekend-"_

Keith’s reaction looked similar to Veronica’s. Deep shock followed by furious mind racing.

“Did you hear it?”

“An explosion.”

“Before the bus hit the railing. The bus was sabotaged.”

“Listen to me carefully, Veronica. That evidence can't go public if we want this investigation to stay ahead of the game.” 

“Now that you’re Sheriff, we won’t have to worry about investigations being botched up.”

***

Lamb was clearing out his desk when Sacks poked his head in.

“There’s a guy here who wants to see you.”

“And he can’t possibly wait for Keith Mars to bumble his way in here again?”

“Says it’s important.”

“Show him in.” 

Lamb figured he might as well do one more thing before he left. Hopefully something that would make Keith angry.

“I have information about that Mexican kid who got killed.”

“Felix Toombs?”

“Yeah. I'm the one who made the anonymous call from the bridge.”

A slow smile spread across Lamb’s face. He’d never seen this man before, but he had brought Lamb good news.

***

_So, why was I at Logan’s party again? Oh, yeah, because Wallace, thinking I wouldn’t come, decided to crash. It’s not like Logan would throw me out, but I didn’t want to make him think anything by my showing up. Ahhh, the memories of the old homestead. Oh, look, Wallace is practically running towards the nearest exit. Well, guess that’s my alibi shot._

***

Logan didn’t know why Veronica was at his party. It almost made him mad at her extreme presumption. Before he could go and be snarky at her about it, he bumped into Dick. It was slightly uncomfortable seeing as how Logan had stayed away from the Casablancas house since he and Kendall had been outed. Dick seemed to understand the tension more than he normally did.

“Dude. My stepmom?” 

Logan wasn’t afraid of being humble when it was right. But Dick was one of the few people he would’ve shown that to.

“I'm a total piece of crap.”

There was an awkward silence before Dick laughed and swatted Logan’s shoulder.

“Better you than the cable guy, I guess.” 

Logan forced a smile knowing Dick was okay but still feeling the weight of his guilt.

“No hard feelings?”

“Totally free, bro. Whoops, I spot G-G-Gia! See ya.” 

Dick hotfooted his way over to the girl who could now be construed as Neptune’s First Daughter. She seemed more than willing to receive the attention. Logan shook his head and forsook his host duties, deciding to lounge on the couch for awhile. It was a mistake.

“Beav, look, I’m sorry.” 

Cassidy got up from where he’d watched his brother just totally ignore what Logan had done.

“I don’t care what you do with Kendall,” he said tightly. “That’s her dirty little business. But how could you do that to my dad? He treats you more like a son than he does me and this is how you repaid him? Because of you, I hired Veronica, and because of you she found out about the real estate fraud.”

“It was wrong. Totally and utterly. I’m sorry, dude.”

“I don’t care what you are. Just stay away from me.” 

Cassidy stalked off and Logan sank into the couch. The night probably couldn’t get much worse.

He was wrong again. Veronica wandered by, but he didn’t really feel like dealing with her. She didn’t want to talk to him either apparently, but that paled in comparison with the fact that this was the moment when Sacks appeared.

“Sheriff would like to have a word with you.” 

“And I'd like to be the cream filling of an Olsen twin sandwich, but...” 

He shot a quick glance at Veronica. Well, at least she looked concerned.

“Will you come with me, please?”

“If I'm under arrest then do me the courtesy of making it all official-like.” 

To be honest, he’d been imagining this moment for awhile. He had planned it over a hundred different scenarios. Even his imagination hadn’t conjured the vision of him being arrested at his own party though.

Sacks pulled out his handcuffs and Logan jumped up in anticipation.

“Logan Echolls…”

“That's more like it.”

“You're under arrest for the murder of Felix Tombs. You have the right to remain silent.”

Sacks pulled Logan around and for a moment his eyes met Veronica’s. He let his mask slip for a moment and showed her he was scared, but within seconds it was back and he was grinning sardonically at Sacks as he hauled Logan off.

“Just don’t trash the place,” he called out to everyone as they went out the front door with Sacks still reading Logan his rights. 

***

“Cliffy! Whatcha doing?”

“Oh, the usual. Plus a murky murder case.”

“I heard you were defending Logan Echolls.”

“For some insane reason of his own, yes.”

“Do me a favor? Let me know what happens? Everything.”

“There are so many things I could say right now, but I won’t. Anything for you.”

“Thanks a million.”

***

“Logan?” Logan spun around at the sound of that voice. “What are you doing here?” 

His father stared back at him.

“Come on, Pops. You of all people should know jail's where they put accused murderers. You remember that crap from the summer. Why are you here?” 

“They transferred me out of County this morning. Well, guess I know what it takes to get a visit out of you. Those special times with your emancipation paperwork don't really count.”

“I just need a little time to work through how you bashed my girlfriend's skull in.”

“Look, Logan...I made an unforgivable mistake, but I am not a murderer.” 

“Oh! So you merely plowed my girlfriend and taped it for your home collection.” 

Logan could barely contain his emotions. As if being arrested for murder wasn’t bad enough, being locked in a cell with his father made him want to commit suicide and fulfill the family tradition of death and mayhem. 

“I swear I didn’t do what Keith Mars said I did.”

“Cause your word means so much. But, you know, it doesn’t matter. Sure, you didn’t kill Lilly, or try to kill my next girlfriend. It was all just a big misunderstanding when you locked Veronica in that freezer." Logan tightened his jaw and stepped closer. "Anything you’ve ever said or done has been a lie so why should this be any different?”

Aaron’s face screwed up like he was trying to hold in his rage. Logan recognized the signs. His dad always did that whenever Logan had embarrassed his father in public. They were usually followed by extra hard belt strokes later.

“You got bail. Let's go.” 

Logan had never been so pleased to hear a lawyer’s voice. 

“You're kinda winning me over.” 

Cliff just shook his head.

***

Weevil stood up in anger. Logan had made bail. He’d been there less than six hours and he’d made bail. Daddy’s money at work. Well, if Keith Mars wasn’t going to do anything about it, Weevil would. Logan needed a lesson.

***

Keith finished arranging his desk. It was almost weird to be in his old office. He just hoped that Veronica was managing the cases okay. He was doing the adult required part, but the majority was falling on her shoulders. They’d have to start easing out their clientele.

His first official act had, unfortunately, been nothing to do with Vinnie Van Lowe breaking into someone’s house. It had, however, brought about the arrest of Keith's daughter’s ex boyfriend. Keith knew she believed in Logan's innocence even if their break up had been bad. Keith hoped she’d understand that Lamb had left him no option.

Until then, he had more personally satisfying work to do. After Veronica had showed him the message he’d brought up the bus. Forensics was going to look it over in the morning, but he was going to do it before they got their hands on it.

The bus smelled horrible and it felt damp and cramped. Keith shone his flashlight into all the corners. The floor was slippery and he slid as he made his way down the aisle. He’d gotten to the second to last row when he slipped and fell, landing heavily on his side. It took him a moment to regain his breath, but he lost it again when he noticed something under the seats. It was a dead rat, duct taped to the underside. 

***

“Thanks for the ride, I totally appreciate it. Always quality service from our sheriff’s department.” 

Logan had to admit Keith was an expert at ignoring Logan's remarks.

Luckily for Keith, a call came in over the dispatch and he concentrated on it. But what he heard was not good news for the car’s other inhabitant.

“Logan, something’s happened at your house.”

Logan stared past him at the flames that consumed his house as they lit up the night sky.

“Might be understating it there, Sheriff.”

True, he hated the place, so many evil things had happened there. But his mother, Lilly, and Veronica had all been happy there at times. It was home. Funny how he knew exactly what had happened.

***

Logan watched Veronica stop to talk with Duncan and had no problem interrupting as he plopped his pizza down beside them. 

“You coming by after school?” he asked Duncan, ignoring Veronica’s presence.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see your new digs.”

“I hear the proper word is palatial.”

“A hotel suite will be nice.”

“Something wrong with your mansion, Logan?” Veronica interjected. “Oh yeah. Bummer.” 

She walked away in disgust. Logan pretended he hadn’t even heard her, instead, he showed Duncan and Dick his new ankle monitor. 

“What the hell is this, man?” 

Weevil slapped a piece of paper down in front of Logan. He dropped his pizza and glanced at it.

“Hmmm, esta, una? I think it’s paper-o," he said, playing it up. He picked up the paper and squinted at it. "Looks like an eviction notice to me.” 

“You bought my grandmother's house?” 

Weevil looked outraged. Logan had to admit, it was a low blow. But Weevil had left him little option but to strike back.

“That's right. Su casa is mi casa. But, in my defense, Weevil, I do need a new one. You might have heard my former domicile was, uh, burned quite unexpectedly.”

“If you kick my family out-"

”Oh, have it your way, we'll all live together in one big wacky sitcom family." Logan's face grew hard. "On second thought, I'm kicking you out.”

“You’re messing with the wrong guy,” Weevil warned him.

“I think that was your mistake,” Logan said coldly. 

He turned and started to walk away, just slowly enough he could still hear what was going on. Turning the corner he saw Duncan and Dick sitting there looking at the PCHers. Dick looked amused whereas Duncan was uncomfortable. Weevil looked like he wanted to kill something, but controlled himself and stalked off.

“Dude, did I miss something? Is it, like, against the law to kill a Mexican now?” 

Duncan rolled his eyes at Dick’s parting comment and Logan smiled before he headed to his next destination.

***

Keith started making case files for what he knew about the bus crash. He was busily working at it when Sacks showed Lamb into his office.

“I’m picking up some stuff.”

“Go right ahead, Don. I’m just working on the bus crash.”

“Maybe you should worry a little less about the bus and a little more about your daughter.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

Keith had a feeling he would not like the answer.

“She didn't tell you?” Lamb was definitely enjoying himself. “And you two seem so close.”

“Tell me what?” Keith asked, resigned.

”It was a couple weeks back. We had Veronica down to the station. Right, uh, something about her name written on a guy's hand. A guy who washed up on the beach. Forget it, she said it was nothing, so... “ 

Lamb shrugged and trailed off, knowing that was the worse news he could have given Keith. With that, he picked up his remaining box of belongings and left the sheriff’s department.

Keith sank down to his desk and picked up the phone to call Veronica. He only hoped he could control his voice when he did.


	7. Did They But Lift Up Their Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from John Bunyan

_How much does it suck that Lamb told my father? Well, I keep running into my dad everywhere I go now. I also see Cliff quite often for some reason. The only place he seems to think I might be safe is at school, which is why I was actually relieved to go this morning. A Veronica Mars phenomenon, I know. If I had any way to legitimize it, I would kill Lamb. Okay, there’s a weird sight. Imagine my surprise to find my out of order sign hung up on the bathroom door. There are only a few people who know where I hide it. I just hope it isn’t a certain someone._

Veronica spotted familiar shoes underneath the stall door.

“Hello?” she said pointedly. 

Logan pushed aside the door and got up from the seat.

“Your reception area blows. You should consider putting in a chaise lounge.” When he got no response Logan continued. “Admit it; it's a little bit sweet I remember where you hid the sign.”

“What are you doing in here?” she asked, not in the mood for their usual banter. 

Logan moved to lean against the sink. 

“Hey, you remember when we, uh, made out against the sink and you had your legs around my waist?” He twisted his hands to demonstrate and Veronica resisted the urge to slap him for his immaturity. She decided to go for sarcasm instead.

“Stop, you'll make me blush.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet your insides are blushing like mad.” 

A flashback played across Veronica’s mind before she could stop it and there was some blushing. Nothing she would let Logan see.

“Yet outside nothing but the glowy dew of indifference.”

He walked closer, grinning.

“Honestly, how much easier would your life be if you were indifferent to me?” 

_The difference between Third and First world maybe?_

“So much since I'm really struggling. What do you want?” 

“I don't know if you noticed that I got arrested. Super fun. This guy came forward saying he was the 911 caller the night Felix got killed. And he's attempting to ruin my life. I thought maybe you could do a little sleuthing for old times sake.” 

She doubted he'd blame her if she said no. But, somehow, she knew he would be hurt all the same. She'd be hurt. Ironic? Yes. Could she help it? No. 

“Really? Could I?”

“Well, since your dad was the one who arrested me and all.”

“He was doing his job, Logan, and I had nothing to do with it.” 

“Hey,” he said and laughed humorlessly, “at least I got to enjoy asking you for help.” 

He started to leave and Veronica sighed. Little manipulator.

“Logan, wait. Give me something I can work with.” 

He stopped with his hand on the door and looked at her, his face suddenly lighter.

“The witness said I threatened him. He's setting me up. I need to know why.” 

“What's his name?”

“Clint Ferguson. He’s from out of town and was just passing through. Apparently that’s why it took him so long to show up.”

“Okay, I’ll track him down and speak to Weevil.”

“Hey, thanks.”

Her face softened.

“No sweat.”

Veronica sighed and moved past him, taking off the sign on the door as she went.

_Great. Now I’m working for the loathed and despised ex boyfriend. Well, this might make going to health more bearable since I’d rather face a depressed, divorced Mrs. Hauser than a smug, self satisfied Logan. What is wrong with people anyway?_

Veronica headed to her class and sat down next to Gia, preparing to inform her of her recently acquired STD.

“All right, Gia, we can be partners, but no glove, no love.” 

Gia giggled, causing Veronica’s nerves to grate. On second thought, maybe she would take Logan over health. It was a toss up. 

“Mrs. Hauser, mine's wrong. Isn't this a flower?” 

“No, Gia. Chlamydia is not a flower.” 

“Well, we have it on, like, a trellis at our beach house.” 

Gia turned back to Veronica. 

“Your trellis is a whore.” 

Gia giggled again. Logan was starting to win that toss. 

“You're very funny, Veronica. Really, you should know that about yourself.” 

“Thank you, Gia.” 

Gia was actually sweet, even if she was a complete airhead. 

“You know, I used to have, like, a zillion girlfriends at my other school. Here, all I meet are guys.” Gia shifted forwardly eagerly in her seat. “You know what I haven't done in forever?” Veronica raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Just gone to a girlfriend's house and, like, watched movies and looked at her clothes... Hey, on second thought, you should come look at my clothes!” 

Veronica wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Looking at clothes was really an activity choice? It wasn’t like she was dying to spend time with Gia, but, hey, a night couldn’t hurt. She nodded politely.

"Uh, sure."

“That’s, like, so perfect, Veronica.”

_Yup, perfect._

***

Cassidy tried to keep his leg from shaking, but he couldn’t quite manage it until Kendall slapped him. 

“Stop it. I keep thinking it's an earthquake.” 

Barry glanced up from his paperwork and then continued. 

“The house and cars were paid in full, so you don't have to worry on that front. Unfortunately, in light of recent events, all of Dick's other assets have been frozen pending trial.” 

“Trial?” Kendall scoffed. “Um, the verdict's in. Dick's off drinking Mai Tais on some beach, probably being fanned by the local natives with hundred dollar bills. He's not coming back.” 

“As for the boys, Dick Junior and Cassidy each have a trust fund. However, you're not eligible to withdraw from them until your twenty-first birthday.”

Cassidy’s face fell, but Dick didn’t seem to notice he couldn’t really use his money. 

“Dude, my twenty-first birthday's gonna rock so hard. I love you, Daddy.” 

“And? What about me?” 

Cassidy looked at Kendall in disgust. Everything was always about her. 

“You don't have any separate accounts from Dick. He didn't put any property in your name.” 

“I'm their mother. Can't I have some of their money?” 

Both of the boys showed alarm at the idea. 

“The only remaining trustee for the funds is their biological mother.”

Cassidy looked up hopefully.

***

“I need to talk to you.”

Weevil turned around with a sigh. He still wasn’t too happy with Veronica. At least he knew her intentions.

“Whatcha want, girl?”

“I want to find out what happened the night Felix died.” 

A hard look came into Weevil’s eyes. It usually happened whenever Felix was mentioned. Veronica both admired and feared it.

“What, you finally believe your boy did it?”

“No, I still believe him. But I want the truth now that there’s a new witness who came forward. What really happened that night?”

“You know I was out, V.”

“But your boys weren’t and they seem awfully convinced Logan was the killer.”

“Maybe that’s cause that’s the way it went down.”

“Or maybe they needed an alibi themselves.”

“We don’t operate that way.”

“Greed or power is a high motivator.”

Weevil swallowed his anger as best he could. 

“I don’t need to take your shrink talk, V. Every one of my boys came to me telling me exactly the same thing. Felix was in charge after I went down. They grabbed your boy and started working him over. Felix wanted to take his ride and sent some to take me home and others to take care of my bike. Hector and Bootsy swear they both saw Logan stab Felix while he was standing over him. At that point they saw headlights and a horn and spooked.”

“I want to talk to Hector and Bootsy myself.”

“No way, girl. I may slightly respect you, but they’d see you as opportunity to work on their intimidations skills.”

“I’m slightly intimidating myself, you know.” 

Veronica smiled sweetly.

Weevil shook his head.

“No.”

***

Veronica decided to work with what she had and find a way to question the other two PCHers later. Saying goodbye to Weevil, she headed over to Logan’s new hotel room with Weevil’s story and information on the witness Clint Ferguson. True, she’d rather be entering a lion’s den, but that didn’t seem to matter to the fates. They just kept on chucking Logan in her path like it was nothing.

His pleased smirk grew even bigger when he saw it was her. He obviously relished opportunities to make her uncomfortable.

Veronica sensed grandiose gestures and uncontrollable wit on her horizon. It didn’t make her want to be there any more than she already didn’t.

“Welcome to my new digs.” Logan opened the door wider so she could pass through. The room was actually nice and she approved. If they’d still been dating she would have really approved. “It’s nothing to your place, I know,” Logan continued. “But I’ve a roof and clean sheets.”

“Ooh, courtesy of the help?”

“Hmmm, relatives of yours perhaps?”

“Do you want my help or should I just show myself out?”

Veronica watched Logan realize he’d better start playing nice or Veronica would probably leave him dangling from the gallows.

“So, you get any useful info from our local bald and beloved gang leader?”

“He’s convinced you did it. And so are his boys. I’m going to try to talk to them without him later.”

“By yourself!” Logan’s eyebrows shot up. “Veronica, are you insane? Or just trying to get yourself killed?”

“Just emulating you. Now, this is the witness.” 

She handed him the information she’d pulled from the Internet, including a picture. He studied it quickly.

“That's not the guy from the bridge.” 

“What are you talking about? You told the police you couldn't identify the guy, you said the whole night was a blur.” 

“I lied.” 

“Of course you did.” 

Veronica didn’t know why she bothered to be shocked. 

"Well, I didn't want the guy found. You know, I didn't-I didn't know what he was gonna say. I knew I was free and clear if they never found him.”

“You know this might be part of the reason we broke up.” She took back the papers from him. “You never seem to want to tell the truth.”

“With your reactions who could blame me?”

“Let’s just go over the witness testimony against you.” 

She sat down on the couch, hoping to go through it as quickly as possible. A knock sounded on the door.

“That will be my room service,” Logan said as he got up to answer it. Veronica glanced up at his sharp intake of breath. He looked surprised and maliciously amused to see Kendall on the other side. “You're not my grilled cheese.” 

She quirked her eyebrows suggestively. 

“No.” 

She pushed past him into the room where Veronica suddenly was wishing she was on another planet. 

“Hmm.” 

Logan took a self satisfied breath before turning to follow her. Kendall stopped when she saw Veronica on the couch.

“Ipod girl. Small world.” 

Veronica put her finger and thumb close together in embarrassment. 

“Like this big.”

“You need something?” Kendall asked impatiently. “I’m afraid I have a prior claim.”

“Well, if you want to get real specific-" Veronica started to say, but Logan stopped her.

“I don’t think that argument works here, Mars. Why don’t you come back another time? Kendall and I have…business to attend to.”

“And it’s a good thing I haven’t had anything to eat today.” 

Veronica gathered her stuff and stalked out. She was almost determined to never talk to him again and if he was convicted of a crime he didn’t commit, so what? He and Kendall were disgusting and he was enjoying making her uncomfortable. Well, she had places to be too. ‘Business’ to take care of.

She walked to her car and was surprised to see Jane on the other side of the street. Taking a gamble, Veronica jogged to the other side to catch up with her. Considering Jane was still limping, it wasn’t that hard.

“Jane!” 

The other girl turned and didn’t look too happy once she saw who it was.

“What is it, Veronica? I’m in a hurry.”

“Jane, look, I just wanted to say that I wasn’t trying to keep Wallace from you. We had a friendship and I guess he thinks I overstepped my bounds. He’s probably right, but it had nothing to do with you.”

“It doesn’t matter. I like you, Veronica; I always have. But I don’t think you treat Wallace very well.”

“He’s my best friend and there’s not much I wouldn’t do for him.”

“Sure, if he was ever convicted of a crime you’d go to the mattresses for him. But in day to day life do you even care unless he can do you a favor?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Apparently he thinks so.” Jane shifted her shoulder bag higher up her shoulder. “You guys have to work this out yourself, but I won’t say anything against you in case he asks me, okay?”

“Thank you, Jane. Take care of him for me.” 

Jane smiled slowly.

“I will.”

***

Dick and Cassidy watched in slight disbelief as their mother arrived and made sandwiches. They’d never seen her do that before. It was nice and Cassidy wished Kendall were there to witness it.

“When's the last time you had a lunch like this?” she asked in self-satisfaction. 

“When I was a Brady.” 

Dick reached for a sandwich and tried to stuff as much of it in his mouth as possible. 

“This is great, Mom, really. We're glad you're here.” 

Cassidy took a second sandwich, though he was concentrating more on his mother. 

“And so quickly, right? I hope you see that. You need me, I'm here. All you have to do is call. The only time I get to act like your mother is when your father's not around to stop me.” 

“Wait. You know we want you to, like, sign something, right? Funds are running a little low now that Dad's MIA," Dick said, obviously wanting to make sure that the real point got taken care of. 

“I know, Dick.” 

She busied herself plumping the pillow behind her. 

“So you'll help us?” 

Cassidy wasn’t sure if he wanted her to say yes or not. But he wanted to know what she thought. 

“Well I don't know, baby. It's a lot of money but that's all there is. I mean if you spend it all now there'll be nothing left for college.” 

She fussed over him, wiping some sandwich filling from Cassidy’s mouth.

“Yeah, well, maybe we could come live with you.” 

Cassidy leaned forward to hear her answer. His opinion of her and her feelings for them rode on it. It might even finally allow him to start a new life. Dick didn’t seem to like the idea because he kicked Cassidy under the table.

“Sweetheart, you know we spend most of the year in Europe.” 

“So, I like Europe.” 

Cassidy wasn’t about to give her any excuse. 

“Oh.” 

She reached out and ruffled his hair. He shied away in annoyance.

“Well, I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now, honey. I don’t want to take you boys away from your school and your friends. I believe it’s best I just sign over your trust funds. I’m sure you can come and visit us, Cassidy.” 

Cassidy’s face fell. He’d expected it, but there’d been hope somewhere inside. Too bad it was completely unrealistic.

“Dude, I’m going to be way too busy being rich to worry about visiting Europe. Unless it involved a nude beach.”

“Dick Junior! I’m still your mother! No nude beaches talk, please.”

“Yeah, so when are you leaving again?”

***

Logan could hardly believe the story Kendall was trying to sell him. Did she think he was stupid simply because he was younger? He’d lived his entire life in a cutthroat world of money, business, and false glamour. He knew all about the kind of woman she was. He wasn’t feeling any guilt for anything he might say to her.

“I can't believe you just said that to me. Doesn't this mean anything to you?” 

She did play the indignation pretty well. 

“It does. It means I'm getting laid. And I owe your village a goat.” 

He laughed slightly and started to get dressed. Kendall pulled back from him. 

“You know, you can joke all you want. I know we have a connection, Logan.” Personally, he scoffed at the notion. She wouldn’t care if he were in jail for life or lying on the bottom of the ocean. “You know, it may have just started off as sex, but over these past few months it's grown into something more.” 

He turned to face her.

“Wow. So, your feelings have grown as your available balance has shrunk. It's like science!” He smiled at the look of incredulity on her face. “One of the problems of sleeping with your stepson's friend: information tends to leak.” 

Logan got out of the bed and headed for the door.

“I don't know if you've noticed, but you have a pretty good situation for yourself here.” 

“It’s true, Bessie, but when the milk stops being free, I stop drinking it.” 

“Then what am I supposed to do?” 

“Frankly, my dear...you know the rest.” 

With that excellent exit line, Logan followed the inherited instincts of his family and left.

***

Keith looked up from his desk as Woody popped his head in the door.

“Mr. Goodman, what can I do for you?” 

He rose from his chair to shake Woody’s hand.

“Call me Woody, please.” Keith gestured to a chair and Woody sat down. “Listen, Keith, I want to share something with you.” 

“What's that?” 

“My vision for Neptune.”

“I’m all ears.” 

Woody launched into his sales pitch immediately. 

“I promised a cleaner, safer Neptune. Want to know how I'm gonna get there? Incorporation. Turn our little county seat into a full-fledged city. Santa Barbara, Carmel, La Jolla, they all did it. Upped their tax base, turned that revenue into antique streetlamps, cobblestone streets, and increased sanitation. I defy you to find graffiti in Carmel, Keith. It cannot be done. Here...” 

“What exactly does this have to do with me?” 

Keith wasn’t very happy with incorporation personally, at least not what he knew about it.

“Nine thousand people would reside in the city of Neptune. They'd need a chief of police.” 

Keith leaned back in his chair.

“I appreciate the offer, Woody, but I’ve got two full time jobs at the moment. I can barely handle the bus crash investigation and all my cases even with Veronica helping. I don’t have time to even think about that.”

“Just consider it.”

“My number one priority is the bus crash.”

***

Logan was surprised to see Kendall at the door. It had been several days since he’d declined to be her sugar daddy. He hadn’t really missed her even if she was better in the bedroom than the girls his age. 

“Forget something?” he asked blandly.

“Don’t try acting superior,” she retorted, brushing past him into the room. “I’ve decided to forgive your lack of manners.”

“How generous.” 

He was genuinely confused. She must have figured out another way to get her hands on cash. Either that or she was still planning on getting some from him.

“So, you feel up for a drive?” 

Apparently they were still playmates.

“For a male, I believe that’s a moot question.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kendall moved closer and put her hands on his chest. “Just you and me and sex. No money involved at all.”

“That’s quite reassuring.” 

Logan grabbed her hands and led her into the bedroom. She might be devious and heartless, but he was a red blooded American male with a broken heart.

***

Duncan was not a violent person. Unless he was having a fit, of course. These days he’d seen more of that side of himself than he knew existed. He slammed the door as he walked into the house. He was just getting home from the hospital. Every day he went there and every day the doctors had the same story. Meg was stable, the baby was fine. But she never woke up. He would have to wait four months or more for the baby to come, but what if Meg hadn’t woken up by then?

The options were not pleasant. It made him incredibly frustrated. It didn’t help to come home every day to the same empty house or go to the same school where he had always been accustomed to see Meg. He felt like he would go crazy if he didn’t get out of the house.

The doorbell rang. Duncan raised his eyes upward and went to open it. Dick was on the other side.

“Dude, let’s go!”

***

Veronica wasn’t exactly sure what to expect as she arrived at Gia’s house. It all seemed non-threatening enough when Gia opened the door and showed her inside.

“You brought your sleeping bag, that's so cute!” 

“Well, I like to have the option. Don't judge me for my ninja turtles.” 

Veronica’s eyebrows rose to her hairline when she saw the organization of the hall closet. The labels were enough to overwhelm anyone. Gia stuck Veronica’s shoes in the guest section where at least five other pairs were already stored. 

_Great. They kill their guests and steal their shoes._

An outburst of laughter came from the other room. Veronica’s heart froze.

 _Please tell me they kill their guests._

“I have a surprise for you.” 

Gia put her hand over Veronica’s eyes and led her to the other room. 

_My Spidey-sense is tingling. Something bad is happening._

Gia took her hand away and Veronica’s worst fears were confirmed when she saw Madison and four other girls who frequented her nightmares. They were all dressed in pajamas and braiding each other’s hair.

“It's a girls' night!” 

Gia quickly jumped onto the couch and joined in. Veronica just stared speechless.

“Um, I have to use the restroom,” she stammered and fled down the hall.

Veronica switched on the bathroom light and groaned at her reflection in the mirror. How had she managed to fall for this? She was smarter than that! She was a Mars! She splashed her face with water and prepared to go into battle. With Madison around there was no alternative.

Veronica made her way back to the party, but before she reached the other room, she heard a crash and a small cry. Peering through a doorway, Veronica saw a small boy frantically scrubbing at the carpet. It had to be Gia’s little brother Rodney.

A door opened from the other side of the room and Woody entered. He spotted Rodney and hurried to him.

“Rodney! What did you do? You know the rules. You know what this means.”

Rodney’s expression was terrified. Veronica strained to see it more clearly in the dim light. Woody took a hold of his son’s arm, who flinched, but didn’t try to pull away. They walked to the door Woody had entered and exited through it. Veronica waited, breathless, for some noise to filter through. Sounds of a beating, or cries? But there was nothing.

What she’d seen terrified her and confused her. She heard Gia calling her name and went into the other room.

“Come on, Veronica, we’re going out to the pool.”

Veronica sighed and followed the herd to the poolside where they spread blankets. She didn’t know what was worse: the pointed jabs Madison kept throwing at her or the constant _Pretty Woman_ references.

Still, at least it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle.

A noise came from the brush by the tree’s edge. Veronica looked up sharply and someone shrieked.

Veronica’s nerves jangled when she saw it was Dick, Logan, Duncan, and Cassidy. They were swigging alcohol and obviously up for a good time. Well, except Cassidy. Veronica could tell something was up because he kept glaring at Logan and stayed away from him. She felt like joining him.

“We came here for the panty raid!” Dick stumbled as he came down the slight slope to where the girls sat. Several of the girls started to giggle and Madison and Gia started to preen noticeably. “We're staying for Spin the Bottle.”

Veronica didn’t think that would end well. She got up to leave.

“Oh, going so soon?” Madison asked eagerly. “I guess it would be too much for you to stay. We wouldn’t want you to feel inadequate because of Duncan and Logan, would we?”

Veronica’s stubborn streak rose to the foreground. She knew it was probably a stupid choice and she would regret it, but she plopped back to the ground.

“Don’t worry, Maddy, I won’t abandon you.”

“How thoughtful,” Madison replied, quite unenthusiastically.

It progressed the way most of similar games did. There was a lot of embarrassment, stories to tell later and everyone regretted something. Veronica swallowed hard when it was her turn. She almost got up to leave but spotted Madison grinning at her from across the circle and spun the bottle even harder.

To point at Logan.

_Note: When in doubt, leave, Veronica. Or something like this will happen._

A chorus of oohs and ahs went up from the crowd. Veronica was positive there was no way she was going to kiss Logan.

“Um, yeah, about this game. Participation is voluntary, right?”

“If you want, I’ll take your turn, Veronica,” Madison volunteered with a sneering smirk. “I’m sure Logan wouldn’t mind.”

Logan actually looked petrified at the thought.

“I’ve got it, thanks,” Veronica said, automatically against anything Madison suggested. 

Except now it meant she had to kiss Logan. She got up and walked over to him. Dick made some sort of smart aleck remark that she couldn’t quite hear but logged away in her revenge file for later.

Logan’s face was enough to make her want to hit him. He smiled broadly; he had to know how awful she was feeling right now.

“To touch, perchance to taste,” he said smugly, putting his arms behind his head. “What does Veronica hate more?” 

She knew him well enough to know that he didn't expect her to actually kiss him but wasn't going to let her public rejection of him be any more humiliating than it had to be. She walked toward him with her head down. Finally, she reached him and took a deep breath before slowly lifting her head and looking him in the eyes.

She kept her face inscrutably masked but her eyes; she knew she could never hide the emotions in her eyes from him. She really didn’t want to do this and she was beating herself up for not being able to say no. 

“Hey,” he whispered, relenting. “You don’t have to do it, you know.” He shrugged. “Nothing here you haven’t seen before.”

The humility in his voice humbled her and she was warmed by his offer. Suddenly, she wanted to kiss him. So she did. He was obviously surprised and his lips were limp against hers for a brief second. Then they were alive and vital, caressing and consuming hers with a passion and tenderness she remembered well and often tried to forget. It was very like their first kiss, initiated by her, completely unplanned, and thoroughly enjoyed by each, while knowing it wasn’t something that should happen again. It lasted only a few seconds, both aware of the staring eyes around them.

Logan looked at her and she met his gaze squarely. She saw the moment when he knew this hadn't changed anything, when he recognized the steely resolve in her eyes. A flicker of emotion flickered over his face and then it hardened.

“Couldn’t resist, huh?” he said loud enough for all to hear.

“Just doing my part in helping the pathetic,” she replied and turned around. Everyone else was gawking at them, as if not quite knowing what to say at the expression of affection and hatred they’d just seen displayed. “I think I’ll go, Gia. Thanks for having me, but I seem to have lost the party spirit.” 

She gathered her things and left, avoiding Logan's eyes even though she could see him watching her go. As she left everyone else settled down and the game resumed. 

Veronica drove home quietly, her mind racing with all the events of the night.

_I’m never ever going to another sleepover._


	8. Our Besetting Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from James Houston

Duncan knew he was dreaming. He wished he wasn’t. It would have meant Meg was awake. He could see her there before him. She was dressed in white with her blonde hair flowing behind her. She looked at him and smiled and he reached for her, but she disappeared. He ran to catch her and found the bus, smashed to pieces and dripping wet, instead. 

“On the bus, my life didn't flash before me.” Duncan turned around. Meg sat in a hospital bed. “You did. Our first kiss. The last perfect moment we had together. Remember? On the beach.”

“I would do anything to get it back,” he said, moving to her side. 

She shook her head.

“You promised me. You made promises. You could save me. All you have to do is want to.”

“What can I do, Meg? You’re in a coma. You didn’t even tell me about our baby!”

She looked away from him.

Duncan sat up in bed with a start, sweating. This was becoming draining.

***

Keith banged the office door open and ran into his office. He’d have time for maybe five phone calls before he had to get to the station. Even with Veronica’s help there was more than enough work to go around. They weren’t taking on any new cases and sometimes he vaguely wondered what would happen to Mars Investigations.

He blew past Veronica who was just hanging up the phone.

“What’s got your cat all ratted up?” she called into his office. “Alicia find out about the other woman?”

“Afraid so, honey,” he shouted back. That reminded him, he’d been ignoring Alicia a lot lately. He needed to find some way to make it up to her. “Listen, can you call the Grottsens for me? Lamb left that station so out of whack it’s a wonder any justice is done at all.”

“I’m not sure that was his number one priority,” Veronica postulated. “Sure, I’ll do that. Be home for dinner tonight?”

“I might have to work late. Rain check?”

“I’ll just look up the forecast.” 

***

Veronica went to the filing cabinet to find the file for the Grottsen affair. The only good thing about her dad being so busy was that he didn’t have time to follow her around 24/7 over the Curly situation. 

She waved goodbye as Keith left. Hanging up the phone, she crossed that call off her to do list and got back to her current obsession: finding out about the kids on the bus. Morbid? Maybe. Productive? Perhaps. She could only hope it would prove someone had blown up the bus.

The phone rang and she jumped slightly. Glancing up at the clock, she grimaced. She bet that it was Logan on the phone since she was a half hour late meeting him.

“Help me, Mars Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope. I know we’re not exactly BFF,” his voice said in her ear, “but surely you don’t have to Arctic blast me?”

“Don’t tempt me. Listen, can you just come to my dad’s office? It will save some time.”

“Done, my pet.” There was a tap on the door and Logan walked in. “Figured you’d hole up here.”

There was a slightly awkward silence as she, and she could only assume he, recalled the last time they’d seen each other. There had been some lip action. However, she knew they were both good at glossing over things like that.

“So whaddaya got for me, Mars?”

“Sit down, Flash. I need to pull up the info I got about your witness.”

“A witness for my very own? And it isn’t even Christmas.” 

Logan flopped down on the desk so he could see the screen.

“Clint Ferguson lives in Nevada. He was a denizen of Neptune about three years ago. He currently works as a divorce attorney. All seems on the up and up, but then…” Veronica tapped several keys, “…we dig deeper and find out what he was doing in Neptune. He was a lawyer employed by the Neptune School District before he was fired for fixing a case for one of his students. Any idea who it was?”

“Hmmm, let me just put on my psychic cap.”

“Felix's older brother, popularly known as the Reaper.”

“So he had a connection to Felix and the PCHers.”

“What say we go have a little chat with those boys and see what they remember about him?”

“Won’t Weevil have something to say about that?”

“Weevil’s got detention.”

“Without me? How sad. Let’s go then cause if you could exonerate me soon, that’d be really great.” 

Logan took out his car keys and Veronica grabbed her bag.

There was complete silence in the car on the way there. Veronica couldn’t think of a thing to say, cutting or otherwise. She was still trying to figure out how he could change from being a jackass to sweet at the drop of a hat.

“Uh-uh, you're staying here.” Veronica motioned to Logan to shut his door. “This takes a certain subtlety.” She got out of the car. “But if I need anyone punched in the face, I'll whistle for ya.” 

Logan stared after her, his face uncertain. She knew he really didn’t think it was a good idea for her to go talk to a gang by herself, taser or no taser. He was probably right.

Veronica soon found herself in gang heaven. Thumper and Hector glanced up from their card game and spotted her leaning against a rusted car.

“You think maybe someone other than Weevil should be in charge?” she asked. “Maybe some redecorating would get done.”

“What do you want?”

“Well, I hear you guys are to be congratulated. I mean, after all, you’re getting what you want, right? A witness came forward, corroborated your story, said Logan killed Felix.”

“What’s it to you?” 

Thumper moved closer seemingly in an attempt to intimidate.

“Nothing. I just wondered why it was that the same witness who saw Felix get killed got fired over helping Felix’s older brother out of a jam.”

“We don’t know nothing about that, so scram,” said Hector. 

Veronica tsked at Hector.

“See, I think you do. I think you know a whole lot about it. Isn’t it convenient that the witness is someone who obviously feels strongly about the Toombs family?”

Veronica realized with slight anxiety that several of the guys had circled round behind her. She slid her hand into her bag for her taser.

“You got a big mouth, girl,” Thumper warned. “I think maybe we should do something about that.”

The first guy who tried to grab Veronica got a taser to his throat. The second one slid to the floor as his arm was shocked. But the third and fourth grabbed her arms and bent them so she was forced to drop the taser. They dragged her over to the car crusher. Veronica tried to scream so Logan or anyone could hear her but hands were firmly in place over her mouth. She drug her feet and then kicked wildly, catching a metal pipe that resounded loudly.

“Maybe that big mouth could use a little crushing?” said Thumper.

"Dude," whispered Hector, but Thumper ignored him.

There was a noise behind them.

“Hey!” Thumper wheeled to see Logan with his cell phone to his ear. “I've got 911 on the line, who can give me the address here?” There was silence though some of the gang members laughed slightly. “No one?” Logan spoke into the phone. “Yeah, I've got one of those ankle monitors on, does that help? Yeah. The junkyard by the train tracks. There’s blood everywhere.” He hung up the phone. “Hey, Veronica, let's go.”

“You know something?” Thumper moved closer to Veronica, pulling a crowbar out from his pocket. “I think we could do a lot before the cops get here. Maybe even make a run for it.”

Logan lifted up his shirt and brought out a gun, leveling it at Thumper.

“Stop!” Thumper jerked his head to see the gun. “I've had a very bad year.”

Thumper dropped the crowbar and nodded to the two guys holding Veronica down. They released her and she ran towards Logan, stooping to pick up her taser as she went. Logan dropped the arm with the gun and backed up after her. Thumper shook his head in warning and Logan raised his eyebrows in answer. Apparently this little showdown wasn't over.

Logan got into the Xterra beside Veronica who wasn’t saying anything. He drove away quickly before the cops arrived and pulled up in front of the office again. Neither said anything for a few moments.

Slowly, Veronica let the tears go and she put her head in her hands as she cried. 

“Hey, it's okay.” She continued to sob and he moved to put his hand on her back in comfort. “Look, you're gonna be okay.”

Veronica was terrified, not just because of what had happened, but what would probably happen now. When she felt him touch her back, she jerked upright and let loose with the torrent of her emotions.

“A gun, Logan? A gun! What are you doing with a gun? You're gonna get yourself killed, don't you understand that?” 

He looked like he wasn’t even sure what she meant by that.

“Look, it's...look, it's not even loaded.”

“Oh, I feel so much better.” 

Even a scared Veronica was a sarcastic one. He put the gun in the glove compartment.

“Dick's dad gave it to me. He said given my situation...”

”Given your situation, you should just move out of Neptune.”

“Yeah, well…” Logan moved up his pant leg so she could see the ankle monitor. “No can do.”

“Logan, you have to be more careful! The PCHers already want you dead and pulling a gun on them is like suicide!”

“So I was supposed to just let them use you as a practice car? Silly me.”

“No, the cell phone, that was fine, thank you. Maybe you did the only thing you could have done today, but why do you even have a gun? Why would you keep it?”

Logan looked startled like the fact that she was concerned for his life rather than angry at him for saving hers was surprising to him.

“I just needed some insurance. I’m not exactly a popular guy, Veronica.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Up to this point she hadn’t been looking at him, now she turned to face him and looked straight into his eyes. “Wasn’t I dating the most hated guy in Neptune last summer? Didn’t I wake up every morning wondering if this was the day my boyfriend would be found with a bullet in him? Didn’t the PCH drive-by confirm all my worst fears?”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I already had to deal with worrying about losing you. Don’t make me go through it again.”

“What was all that stuff about me having fun with it all?” Logan’s tone was slightly less accusatory than it would have been a minute ago. “The part where you couldn’t be with someone like me?”

Veronica swallowed and turned her head down. It was almost easier to make him hate her than admit the truth.

“I’m sorry I said that. I just couldn’t handle losing you too. I still think the way you handled the situation was wrong; but, mainly, I wanted some distance. When you took it like you did, it made it a lot easier to justify my decision. After all, you give excellent jackass.”

Logan laughed a little bitterly.

“Then…it wasn’t my fault I lost you.”

“No,” she whispered. “Well, partly. It wasn’t like we were even friends before. You did a lot of nasty things to me. I didn’t know how much you’d really changed. As far as that summer goes, we can put that one on me.” 

He had an insane urge to take her hand across the seat.

“What does that mean?”

“We both have to learn how to relate better to people?” she suggested weakly. “I can’t deal with the constant question of you, Logan.”

“Well, can we stay bitter enemies then, because that works for me?” 

She glanced up at him. His face was closed off.

“Logan, I…”

“Veronica, people like you and I can never be friends. Neither of us knows how to forgive.”

“Fine,” she said, giving up the last bit of openness she’d had towards him. “Nasty quips it is then.”

“Excellent.” He flashed a smile and cracked his knuckles, the mask of indifference back across his features. “Until next time then.”

Veronica got out of the car wondering if they’d made progress or not.

***

The next morning Veronica was still shaken from the previous day. She’d never actually been afraid of the PCHers before, not with Weevil in charge. But, after all, hadn’t she been the one to suggest that he might not be in charge anymore?

She sighed when she saw her dad had already gone to the office. He’d left some muffins for her and she grabbed one while she went over the bus crash info. There was one kid she wasn’t having any luck finding anything about. She’d gotten an anonymous email from someone with a voice clip of Marcos Olivares, but whoever sent it said they’d only found out it was him by accident. Other than that no one seemed to know of his existence except as a statistic. His parents had sold their house and left Neptune. She stored the audio to show to Mac later and headed for school. She had someone she wanted to talk to.

“Yo, Weevil.”

“Something tells me you’re not happy to see me.” Weevil didn't look too happy to see her either. “Why’d you go mess with my boys?”

“Excuse me? Hmmm, well, if you call messing with them almost having my head put in the car crusher, then yeah, I suppose I did.”

Weevil’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

“What happened?”

“Your little gang decided to use me as car crushing practice. If it wasn’t for Logan, I’d probably be dead, or headless.”

“Logan! What did you bring him there for? It would be enough to send my boys completely over the edge.”

“For your information, I told him to wait in the car, he did, and they still grabbed me.” Veronica held up her hand as he started to say something else. “But all I want to know is if you’re a part of this, Weevil. I don’t believe you would kill Felix, but I definitely believe you would set up Logan to justify your own hatred.”

“What are you talking about?” Weevil looked confused, annoyed, and slightly anxious about what she was telling him.

“Imagine my surprise when the new star witness in Felix's murder case turns out to be a PCH puppet. One very connected with your old leader and Felix.” Weevil's face showed nothing, but she could tell this news surprised him. “He’s scratching your back. My question is how are you scratching his?

Veronica stormed off and Weevil watched her go.

Veronica was so angry she wasn’t looking where she was going and bumped right into Wallace.

“Easy there.” 

He steadied her. She wasn’t quite sure what to say and he wasn’t exactly looking her in the eyes.

“Wallace, I-"

“You don’t got to say it,” he assured her. “Right now it’s not a you thing, it’s a me thing. I’m just trying to sort some stuff out.”

“Any idea when you’ll get through the piles?” she queried. “I kinda miss my best friend.”

“Soon as I can,” he promised. “Just going through a mid high school crisis or something.”

“I could recommend a shrink but he never really did much for me.”

Wallace smiled vaguely.

“I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Okay.” 

Veronica smiled sadly as he walked away. Life before Wallace had been hard. Life sans Wallace was harder. Now she knew what she was missing.

***

Weevil cut out of school early and called a meeting of the PCHers. None of them looked too happy to be there despite the fact that they were missing school.

“Now, I'm just checking something. Am I still in charge here? Huh?” There were muttered remarks but they all nodded. “Somebody wanna tell me why we’re using the car crusher on teenage girls now?”

“She was poking around, Weevil,” Thumper spoke up. “We were just scaring her.”

“I don’t care what she was doing. You got a problem, you come get me. We don’t do stuff like that. Never have.”

“It was the 09er that was the problem,” Hector insisted. “He was causing trouble.”

“It’s true, Weevil. Her we had no problem with 'cept for her nosiness. Then Logan Echolls came all up in here with his money, trying to buy us off and trying to fight.”

“That may be true,” Weevil conceded. “But I got another question. A little birdie tells me that the witness who came forward in Logan's case was bought and paid for by one of us. The witness used to be in with the Reaper. And that gets me wondering...did the rules change? Huh? Does just anyone get to decide how we run our business? Does someone know something about Felix’s murder that I don’t?” Nobody said anything. “It's now or never, boys,” Weevil warned them. Still no one talked. He sighed. “Go on, get outta here. Go scare some old ladies or something. Just know, one way or another, I'm getting to the bottom of this, okay? I’m gonna find out what's true.” 

***

Veronica sidled up to Mac, who heaved a sigh, knowing that a favor request was coming.

“Mac, Mackie, my Mac.”

“If you don’t want me to repeat that little nickname favor, I’d stop there.”

Veronica pulled a chair over to sit by Mac’s computer.

“So what I'm trying to figure out is, is there any way to tell where or when a recording was made?”

“You got to give it to me first.” Veronica connected her USB to the computer’s port and played the random clips. “Oh, hey, this guy?” 

Veronica lifted her eyebrows.

“You know him?”

“It's Cap'n Krunk.”

”Cap'n Krunk?”

“Yeah, he's one of the guys on Ahoy, Mateys!” Veronica’s face registered nothing but confusion. "Ahoy, Mateys! It's a pirate radio show, this weird sort of cult thing. There's these two guys, Cap'n Krunk and...Imitation Crab, who just talked a lot of bizarre smack about Neptune High. If you knew about it, Cap'n Krunk's totally a star.”

“Wait. We're talking about Marcos Olivares. I can't find a single person at school who heard him talk and now you're telling me that he's the Howard Stern of Neptune High?” 

Mac nodded in affirmation.

“You didn't want to get on Cap'n Krunk's bad side. He'd tear you a new one.”

“So, further illuminate this Ahoy Mateys cult phenomenon for me. I want to find out about Marcos any way possible.”

“I'll download a few episodes for you.” Mac clicked a few buttons. “It won’t be a chore. It made going to school here a little easier and in my opinion they stopped doing it purely to torture me.”

“Well, now that we know it was Marcos, I imagine they stopped because he’s dead.” 

Mac glared at Veronica.

“You don’t have to make me feel guilty.” She pulled out the cord. “Listen and love, my friend.”

***

Duncan lay in his bed with Meg in his arms. He stroked her hair.

“I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately. Guess it's just a confusing time, you know?” 

She moved her head up his chest further to look at him.

“I don't know why you're so confused.” She kissed him gently. “You either want to save me, or you don't. You know you're the only one who can.”

He moved his head down and kissed her…

And woke up. 

A single tear slid down his cheek. He didn’t know how much longer he could take these dreams. Was she trying to tell him something? He felt so guilty and he didn’t even know what for.

***

Logan tried to calm the shuddering breaths that kept threatening to overwhelm him. He was rocking all over the back of the van while trying to remain quiet. He wasn’t immune to physical pain or violence though he wasn’t exactly a stranger to them either. Growing up with Aaron Echolls had meant he knew how to control himself when under duress. The worst thing with Aaron was the emotional stress. Here, the terror of being completely helpless under the ‘people’s court’ had been way too real. 

The van pulled to a stop and he forced himself to lie still like he was unconscious. The door slid open and the ‘prosecutor’ leaned over him and whispered.

“You’re out so I don’t mind telling you this. I’m under orders, but this was a personal pleasure for me today. You don’t get to point a gun at me and get away with it.”

He turned to speak to the ‘judge’. Logan used the opportunity to lift the cell phone from his pocket.

They carried him and threw him down a small incline and drove off.

Logan got to his feet and started breathing again. He quickly redialed the phone.

“Is it done?” 

Logan started as he recognized the voice. It wasn’t that surprising.

“Oh, it's just getting started, Weevs. You have no idea the hell you've just brought on yourself.”

Logan snapped the phone shut.

***

Veronica stood in the middle of the lunch tables and stared at all of her classmates. The headphones in her ears resounded with Ahoy Mateys fun. She couldn’t help but appreciate the genius of Marcos, but she was starting to wonder about his humanity.

“And here it comes, Imitation Crab.”

“Arrrgh!”

“The winner of this week's cock of the walk countdown.”

“Don't leave em hanging, Cap'n.”

“It's Logan Echolls!” Veronica’s gaze turned instantly to her former boyfriend. “That's forty weeks running. Rosemary's baby: the teen years. If I was his mother, I'd kill myself too.”

She didn’t know why Marcos was dead but he had obviously had no idea what he was talking about when he was alive. But Marcos wasn’t done with his classmates. 

“Yeah, Becker's a date rapist, but in his defense, he's hideous and stupid, so meeting girls is hard! Duncan Kane. He can't be that rich and that pleasant without harboring a dark secret. What do you think, Crab? Serial murderer? Puppy strangler?”

_Cap'n Krunk bagged on everyone at school. So what if someone found out? Suddenly I've gone from trying to find out if anyone might have it in for someone on the bus to wondering if there's anyone at school who didn’t want Marcos dead. Well, it might take me off the hook, anyway._

Veronica shook her head and took out the earphones. Listening to them wouldn’t help anymore. She’d gotten one more possible answer to the bus crash, but she’d have to back it up with a lot more evidence. In the meantime, it was time for her to meet her dad at the office.

He was forty five minutes late.

“Dad, you can’t keep going like this.”

“I’m made of stern stuff, kiddo.”

“You’re not superman. You’re not even half superman. You’re going to pull something.”

Keith leant down and kissed Veronica on the forehead.

“I appreciate the concern, but there’s not much else I can do.”

“I may have a solution,” she postulated nervously. 

He pulled back in suspicion.

“What?”

“I could take over for you.”

“Veronica, you’re still in school, you have another job, you’re not licensed and I don’t want you anywhere near this business!”

“I can handle a job and school, I can quit the Hut, I can take the test, since I’m 18, and, like it or not, I’m here.”

Keith sighed.

“I don’t like the idea.”

“What’s the worse that could happen?” Veronica got up and put her arms around her father. “Sure, I screw up, the business closes down, you’ve still got a job and I can go back to the Hut or somewhere else.”

“It sounds so utterly reasonable and way too unlikely when you say it like that.”

“Just let me try, Dad. Don’t worry, I won’t shame you on the exam, might even beat your score.”

“That would be pretty tough.”

“Come on, please. If I’m licensed I can do actual stuff. I won’t take on lots of cases or anything until I’m done with school. Your name is still on everything, just waiting for the man of the hour to return.”

Keith swallowed hard. She watched him come to the realization that this was something he couldn’t forestall and that it was time to let go.

“We can try it.” Veronica squealed in thanks and squeezed him tightly. He chuckled slightly and hugged her back. “Now go do some homework or something.”


	9. Realms of Wonderment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from John Keats

Veronica took a deep breath as she headed into the examination hall. She was prepared. She was born ready for this, but a lot still rode on her outcome. Not the least of which was beating her dad’s score. 

She sat down at the desk and flipped over the paper. A grin formed at her mouth and she put her pencil to good work. She had this made.

An hour later she turned in her paper and strode confidently to the parking lot.

***

Wallace rifled through his papers as he dutifully cleaned his desk as his mother had finally forced him to do. He’d almost managed to clean the whole thing when he came across a photograph. It was of him and Veronica. It brought back a hundred good memories and Wallace started to feel an ache where he’d cut her out of his life. He’d been feeling it, but the picture had brought it to the foreground in a way he hadn’t thought possible. He missed her.

She was a pain, but she was the best friend he’d ever had. Maybe they had some issues to work out, but she’d been there for him ever since the day she’d cut him off the flagpole. He knew he’d penetrated the barrier she’d put up and seen her Twinkie made heart. There was no way he could go on without her in his life. He’d find her at school tomorrow. Till then, he propped the picture up on his desk and went to call Jane, feeling a lot lighter.

***

Weevil slowly blinked his eyes open. Hundreds of eyes stared back at him coupled with laughter, whispers, and catcalls. So this is what it felt like to be duct taped to the flagpole. He’d often wondered while he was sticking people up here. 

In the corner Logan lounged against a tree and enjoyed the sight. Weevil’s gaze found him and didn’t leave him until Logan left. Whether he knew it or not, Logan had just caused them both a lot of trouble. Not that he could blame him, but that still didn’t help matters.

***

Mac sat at the computer and fooled around with some graphics. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do since she’d finished the assignment in the first ten minutes. She put her headphones on and whiled away third period. She spent a lot of time doing that lately.

***

Cassidy entered the computer lab and spotted the bright red locks Veronica had told him to look for.

“Uh, excuse me, Mac?” She didn’t move so he spoke louder. “Mac?”

She started and removed her headphones.

“Oh! Were you talking to me?” 

Her smile was contagious and she didn’t even know him. He liked that.

“Yeah, I was actually. Um, I was wondering if I could hire you.”

“To do what?”

“Well, I need a domain registered and an online identity for my company, Phoenix Land Trust. I would also need you to design a logo for my letterhead. You know I'm, um, I'm happy to match whatever your going rate is. I need the work to be Fortune 500 caliber.”

“Look, I'll help you get your company up and running but...basically you're hiring me to do your homework for you, right?”

“Um...” he laughed slightly. “Right. Is that a problem?”

“Please.” 

Mac smiled and turned back to her computer.

*** 

Veronica bumped into Cassidy on his way out of the door. She had been meaning to talk with Mac but she heard someone calling her name.

The very person she wanted to speak to most.

“Hey, Wallace.”

“How’s it hanging there?”

“Been funner, you?”

“I’m kinda missing something in my life actually.”

“What might that be?”

“One pint sized, pesky blonde always asking for favors.”

“Hmmm, you know I’ve seen her around.”

“If you run into her, you wanna put in a good word for me?”

“I could do that.” 

Veronica felt a huge smile edge its way onto her face. Wallace was such a huge part of her life.

“Wanna have lunch later?” he asked, rousing her from her happy reverie. 

“I wouldn’t want to miss the chance of sitting with Neptune High’s star basketball player. Think of the cool points I’ll amass!”

“I’ll catch ya later then,” he said and turned to go.

“Wallace.”

“Yeah.” He turned back. She gave in to her impulse and flung her arms around him. He looked a bit startled, but returned the favor. “Thank you.”

“No sweat, V. Mars. Sorry it took me so long.”

“See you at lunch.”

“See ya.”

Veronica was having a pretty good day so far. She spotted Logan coming down the hall and decided to keep it that way. They hadn’t really talked since the whole car crusher thing. She dodged into the computer room until he’d entered the washroom.

***

Logan glanced up idly as Weevil banged into the bathroom and put a stopper in the door to keep it closed.

“Well, I hope that tape didn't burn too much when they ripped it off. I hear that can leave some chaffing.”

He dried his hands and disposed of the paper towel before facing the livid Weevil.

“You made the wrong play, dawg. I shouldn't let you live for what you pulled!”

Logan’s nonchalance vanished.

“What I pulled? Hang on, compadre, let's recap. We’ll skip right over the trying to kill me on the bridge thing and go right for the good stuff. You blasted a shotgun through my car with me, and Veronica, by the way, inside.”

“Listen...that wasn't me.” 

Logan continued unabated.

“You torched my house; then your masked banditos played Russian roulette with my hand. My math says you still owe me.”

“I thought you killed Felix!”

“I didn't.”

“Yeah. I pretty much know that now.”

“Oh, are you waiting for the music to swell before you start the apology?”

“We have something in common now: we both need to find out who killed Felix.”

“So what, we team up? Get matching capes; I ride shotgun in a sidecar?”

“Something like that, but not yet. You see, I can't let you leave here looking the way you did when you walked in. Not if I don't want to end up some bald guy with tattoos who rides the school bus.”

“Well, I hope you don't just expect me to stand here and take it.”

“Wouldn't be much fun if you did.”

Logan smirked and launched himself at Weevil. Weevil’s fist landed squarely on his nose and he felt the blood start to gush out. 

Weevil backed him against the wall, always aiming for his face. Logan took the trashcan lid and bashed across the back. 

Weevil got some more hits into his face before Logan flung him to the  
floor and kicked him repeatedly in the ribs. Weevil pulled him down beside him and they continued to pummel each other. Logan kept all his shots to Weevil’s body, knowing that their performance depended on Weevil looking like the victor. But that didn’t mean that was what was really going to happen.

Clemmons burst into the room and pulled Logan off of Weevil, who made a last resounding punch on Logan’s eyebrow. More blood flowed down his face and they were both dragged out of the bathroom

Logan noticed with satisfaction that Hector and Thumper had witnessed the whole thing.

***

“They were lucky they got that door down.” Thumper commented. “Sounded like Weevil was just beating the freckles off his ass. Did you see him walk by? Wasn't much left off that pretty 09er face.”

“But he walked. Didn't he? If that was me? After what surfer boy did? I would’ve put him in the ground.” 

Hector walked away leaving Thumper staring after him.

***

Cassidy braced his feet underneath the table as he talked to Kendall. He always felt like he should take a shower after a conversation with her. But he had a reason for being here. His life. 

“I have a better solution. I’m using my trust fund to start a real estate business. I've already found some office space downtown, and I've drawn up a prospectus, if you'd like to take a look at it.”

Kendall glanced quickly at the sheet and he could tell she was impressed in spite of herself even though she threw it down quickly.

“What's this got to do with me?”

“I'm sixteen. I can't meet with investors, I can't sign legal documents. Now, this is where you would come in. You…would be the face of the Phoenix Land Trust.”

“Gee, Cassidy, I didn't think you liked me.”

“I don't. But I find value in your desperation.”

“I don’t do work,” she said, pushing the prospectus back at him.

“You know sales,” he pushed. “You’re salaried a grand a week, plus commission. Think about it. At least then you wouldn’t be selling antiques to the neighbors.”

Kendall narrowed her eyes and studied him closely. His face was neutral as he stared confidently back. 

“So, when do I get my first check?”

***

“Are you keeping a dead rat in our freezer, or do we have a slam-dunk lawsuit against the processed food industry?” 

Keith looked up from his work, unsurprised at Veronica’s findings.

“I found it on the bus.”

“You checked out the bus and didn't tell me?”

“Sorry, it’s an adjustment being back to Sheriff and able to tell people things now.”

“Uh, you could always tell me things.”

“True. Anyway, it was duct-taped under one of the back seats. I only kept it here because we don’t have a place to put it at the station.”

“It was a message. For me. I'm the rat.”

“I don't know. Maybe. Maybe it was someone else on the bus.”

Veronica didn’t look convinced and Keith sighed.

“You were right, Veronica. I needed to win the election. This case needs a lot of work and care.”

“I’m helping,” she said instantly. 

Keith wanted nothing more than to say no, but he knew she would never listen to him.

“I’ll keep you posted,” he agreed. “Just remember you might be running this place soon, so don’t get too involved.”

“You could always hire me in an advisory capacity.” Keith quirked an eyebrow. “Not that I wouldn’t be coming to you for advice,” she amended quickly.

***

“So, you don’t look so good,” Veronica commented as she passed Duncan’s locker.

“How shocking.”

“What’s going on? First that thing with Meg’s computer, you start skipping school, now you look like death warmed over then cooled back down.”

Duncan managed a wan smile. 

“It’s just the Meg thing.” 

He finished with his locker and closed the door.

“There’s something you’re not telling me. Have you forgotten that I am Veronica Mars, almost official, P.I. extraordinaire?”

They walked down the hall together before he pulled her to a more secluded corner.

“Please promise you won’t tell anyone. Meg obviously didn’t want anyone to know or she would’ve told me.”

“Told you what?”

“Meg’s pregnant.” Veronica’s mouth dropped open. “She didn’t tell me and I don’t know what to do.”

“Duncan.”

“I know. I just…don’t know what to do.”

***

“We can go with a more sleek, graphic version,” Mac continued.

“I think I like sleek,” said Cassidy.

“Me too,” Mac said enthusiastically, glad they agreed. She smiled a bit shyly at him and he smiled back. She wasn’t good at talking to boys, but it was almost easy with him. “Phoenix Land Trust, Inc. Cassidy Casablancas: CEO.” 

She handed him a sheet of paper with his logo on it.

“Nice. I would totally trust this company with my money.” 

He looked really impressed with her abilities.

“And it'll work wonders with the ladies.” He glanced at her in confusion. “Chicks dig scars and acronyms.”

“Good to know.”

“I'm a giver of info,” Mac offered, wondering why she was babbling.

“Yeah, well, as much as I'd like to impress the ladies with my title, I actually need the CEO to be listed as Kendall Casablancas.”

“Just...tip me off when you're going public.”

“You know,” Cassidy whispered conspiratorially, “I think that might be illegal.”

“Still. You're admiring my moxie, aren't ya?” 

“Something like that.” Cassidy paused then slowly smiled. “Can I get you another coffee?”

Mac didn't know why not.

***

Cassidy had to admit he'd been dubious about Veronica's suggestion of Mac as the person to help him whip up his new business. But Mac had more than proved herself to him during the short afternoon they'd spent together.

She was funny, she was smart, and she listened to him.

He laughed at her remarks. He’d never felt attracted to a girl before really. It was something new and it gave him hope.

He felt like he should do something to commemorate a momentous occasion and further it if possible.

Hence the coffee. Luckily, she agreed. 

***

“Ninety-five,” Veronica said into the phone.

“You passed.”

“Yeah, I passed.” Veronica put her feet up on her dad’s desk. “And I beat your score by two points. But don't worry, Dad. I'll still lob in the token call from time to time asking for advice, thereby validating your existence.”

“Honey?”

“Yeah?”

“I made a ninety-seven.”

Veronica felt her grin evaporate.

“It's beneath you to lie to me in this, my finest hour.”

“Are you at my desk?” 

It took her a moment to admit it.

“Yes.”

“Then this will be easy. Pull out my middle drawer. I had a feeling this moment would come.” She sat up and pulled open the door, seeing the clearly marked ninety-seven on the paper. “You see it there?”

“Yep,” she reluctantly mumbled.

“Sweetie, maybe you should go sit back down at the receptionist's desk.” Veronica glared at an imaginary version of her dad. “Just so the clients can see who they’ll be working with.” She could just hear the smile in her dad’s voice. “Go get em, Detective Mars.” 

But there was pride there too.

***

There was a whirring and beeping all around her. She couldn’t figure out where she was. Her eyes were heavy and she strained to open them. It was difficult, but at last she managed it. There were white walls and machines and curtains surrounding her bed. Her hospital bed.

Meg drank in the room, glancing down at her stomach, putting a protective arm over the very noticeable bulge.

What had happened?


	10. Bar to Shut in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Lancelot Andrews

“I appreciate your letting me down here so fast, Keith. I'm sorry about that voicemail. I'm sure I sounded pretty crazed,” said Woody, coming into Keith's office.

“Well, you can understand we’re slightly crazy ourselves at the moment with the tapes being stolen," Keith replied. "It’s gonna put a huge dent in the prosecution's case against Aaron.”

Woody nodded gravely.

“It’s precisely what I wanted to speak with you about. This is not good news.” 

“It's not the kind of thing that's going to stay secret long.”

“No, it isn't. And when it does come out, Neptune is officially Bozoville, a national laughing stock. I need you to get those tapes back.”

“Be assured we’re doing everything possible,” Keith promised. “It’s looking like an inside job, so that should help.”

“Thank you, Keith.” 

Woody rose to shake his hand solemnly. It was only then that Keith’s eyes flicked to the door and spotted Logan standing there with an outraged expression on his face.

“Logan, what are you doing?”

“They request my presence here weekly, so...” Logan trailed off. “They’ve been stolen?”

“Yes.” Keith sighed. “We’ll get them back!”

“Oh, really? Well, we might have a semi-competent sheriff now but this is not 'find the missing bail jumper,' dude! This is real life murder!”

“The name's not dude, it's Mr. Mars.”

“I’ll be sure and jot that down,” Logan said sarcastically before leaving and slamming the door. 

Keith walked to his window and watched Logan lean against the door for a minute, his face thoughtful and hard.

***

Dick came up and slapped his takeout next to Duncan’s.

“How’s it hanging, bro?”

“Well, vacation’s round the bend.” 

Dick smiled indulgently at Duncan’s poor spirits.

“I just wanted to make sure you got your vaccinations because the New Year's bash of the century is just a scant week away.”

“Not really in the holiday mood, Dick. My parents want me with them.”

“Aww, come on, dude. Party boat, crazy Chinese pyro guy, I'm feeling that.”

“Sorry.”

“Hey, you could bring Meg.”

Duncan stared in confusion and slight anger.

“That’s not really funny.”

“Didn't you hear? Meg, she woke up. Probably gonna be partying in no time so...I'm just saying.”

“She woke up?” 

Duncan stood and ran in the other direction leaving Dick staring in disbelief, his words calling after him.

“Got it bad, sucker.”

***

“I’m helping!” 

Veronica’s tone brooked no disagreement.

“Didn’t you just put all my cases on your shoulders? Don’t you have jury duty? This is an actual police matter, honey. Just let the old man do it.”

“This is personal! I need to do it.”

“Maybe that’s why you shouldn’t.”

“Dad, you know that I can do this. I won’t get in your way, just let me help.”

“Fine.” Keith threw up his hands. “I’m talking to all the senior staff tomorrow. You can come too. They’re bringing someone in to speak to me about it.”

“You’re a suspect?”

“It was an inside job. We’re all suspects.”

“Do I need to start locking up my journal when you’re around?”

“You keep a journal?”

“Only occasionally.” 

Veronica turned to head back to her room.

“Veronica,” he called after her, “if you see Logan, try to keep him from doing anything stupid.”

Veronica sighed. The day she could keep Logan from doing anything or vice versa would be a surprising day indeed.

The next day proved almost fruitless. Nobody seemed like they knew anything.

Keith went back to his office and sat down to flip through some reports. Veronica followed him back and flopped in front of his desk.

“I was sure there were the email adds in here,” Keith muttered to himself. Sacks poked his head in. “Sacks, has anyone been in my office?”

“Uh, just you and Veronica. I came in yesterday to give you that file and you weren’t here so I just put it down. Oh, and I saw Logan Echolls leaving it a little later. I figured he’d forgotten something.”

Veronica sat up in her chair.

***

Logan stared at the screen as he watched Lilly and his father. There weren’t words for the amount of betrayal and gut wrenching sickness he was feeling. The tape faded to static and he sat there for a long time, looking where the images had been, with tears flowing down his cheeks. He would never need to watch them again - they were branded in his mind.

Rising, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He’d never looked more lost.

Given time he knew that the anger would come. Right now the sick feeling was predominant and he barely made it to the bathroom before his stomach rebelled against the control he normally placed over it.

He had a decision to make. He really didn’t want anyone seeing those tapes. He couldn’t stand it if the world watched his old man defile the love of his life. But after what he’d just seen, Aaron Echolls had to pay for his sins. Decision made, Logan got off the floor and headed for City Hall.

***

“You should go in alone,” Veronica urged Duncan. 

He didn’t need much convincing and, after telling her that he’d come and get her, went in to see Meg.

She was sleeping and didn’t look all that different from the many other times he’d been in the room. He waited for a while and slowly her eyelids fluttered open. He stood over her.

“Hi.” 

She stared at him in wonderment as if she had trouble focusing. Her eyes went to the foot of the bed and to the machines next to her before resting on her own belly. 

“Surprise,” her voice croaked weakly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. Not now, okay?”

He nodded.

“Of course. Can I get you anything?” She shook her head. He sat down by her and took her hand. “I missed you so much,” he said softly. 

A tear trickled from the corner of her eye.

“Me too.” 

“Meg, what are we gonna do?”

She laughed slightly and started to cough.

“Duncan, I don't know. Mom and Dad want me to put the baby up for adoption.” 

“Don't I have any say?”

“Not according to them. But I’m still in charge of my life. I’ll be eighteen soon.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to figure things out with you. Get healthy. I thought about moving to Seattle to live with my Aunt Chris.”

“I don’t want you to go,” he said immediately. 

She smiled.

“Thanks.” 

He took in her wan appearance.

“You should rest. But Veronica’s here. Can she come in?”

“Please.”

Duncan went and called Veronica in. 

“Hey, galpal,” Meg said weakly.

“About time you got up,” Veronica said in an obvious effort to be sassy. “I’ve been dying in 09er girldom since you’ve been asleep.”

“I’ll be back and kicking before you know it,” Meg promised.

“I got your word. I think Duncan said you needed rest though, so we’ll go. I’m sure your knight in argyle will be back here real soon.”

“Every day,” he said emphatically.

“Just,” Meg started. Her tone was serious, so they both paid attention. “If anything happens to me, don't let them do it. Don't let them send the baby away.”

“I promise,” Duncan said softly and bent down to kiss her gently.

***

Keith opened his door and spotted Logan. The kid was a mess and had obviously been crying. Silently, he waved him into his office.

“Look what I found,” Logan said and plopped the tapes down in a sad attempt at nonchalance.

“Thank you, Logan. Your initiative wasn’t bad, though your idea of citizen police work is a little grandiose.”

“Just another patriotic, tax paying, loyal American.” 

Logan’s grin was ghastly. Keith felt sympathy for him. He was probably replaying those tapes over and over in his mind.

“For that experience you paid five hundred grand?” he asked gently.

“Well, paid and got back thanks to that whole sting operation we had going on,” Logan reminded him. “You got the guy in custody?”

“A deputy trying to make a few bucks.”

“Well, at least the world wide web won’t get a hold of it now.” Logan stood up. “If that’s all, dude, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Keith didn’t bother to correct him this time. He simply went to work restoring the tapes to their safes.

***

Veronica arrived at her dad's office, put out that she hadn’t been able to do more with the tapes. After visiting Meg, she'd had to rush to jury duty.

“Where’s Logan?” she asked, not really wanting to ask, but needing to.

“He wasn’t handling it well,” Keith informed her. “It must have been pretty traumatic.

Veronica stood up and left. She knew her dad knew where she was going, but she couldn’t help it. She had to see Logan and make sure he would be okay.

“As charming as your presence is, I’m not really in the mood right now,” Logan said upon answering her knock, but he left the door open so she could come in.

“Let’s just consider us on hiatus,” she answered, shutting the door behind her. “Let’s pretend we’re the Logan and Veronica who used to be friends.”

"A long time ago,” he said, sitting on the sofa.

“But aren’t those the two versions of us who should be handling this situation?” she said.

“Back before you and me when Lilly was the link between us?”

“Exactly,” replied Veronica.

“Well, there’s not really a lot to say is there?” 

Logan rubbed his temples like he was attempting to rid his head of the images that had to be running inside, over and over again.

Veronica knelt on the floor beside him and put her hand on his knee.

“Why did you watch them? They’re awful.”

“Wouldn’t you have?” he asked needlessly. 

They both knew the answer.

“Still, that was something I never wanted you to see. It was bad enough for me and Duncan, but for you to have to watch your father and your…”

“I don’t need a recap,” he said shortly.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. 

She sat down beside him and put her arms around him.

He started to cry just like in the hotel lobby when the fact that his mother was dead really hit him.

She held him now like she had then. It was at that moment that she realized she’d never be entirely free from him. He’d captured a part of her and she of him during their mutual experiences of betrayal, breakdown, and ability to comfort one another in ways no one else could.

“Why are you here?” he finally asked when his tears had abated and he could control himself long enough to remember their relationship status, or lack thereof.

“Whether I like it or not, you’re there,” she said simply.

“You don’t just get to drop me and waltz in whenever you feel like it.” 

He pulled away from her arms. She knew whenever anything really emotional happened he tended to overcompensate by being a jerk. She wasn’t about to let that influence her reaction.

“I know.”

“I thought we were supposed to be enemies now,” he muttered, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“Can’t we be frenemies?” she asked lightly. 

He laughed slightly.

“Frenemies, huh? Makes me feel like a specialty coffee order.”

“Well, then you’d be oh so delicious.” He shot her a look and she knew that had been the wrong thing to say. “In a way that means nothing at all and I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she babbled to cover up her faux paus. 

He shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” His voice was rough from crying. “So what are we now, Veronica?”

“Reluctant friends with a history?” she offered.

“Can I still snark at you bitterly?”

“Only if you can edge it in around my own cleverly formed remarks.”

“You’re on, Mars.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she replied and left. 

That felt settling and yet disappointing. She wondered if things with Logan would ever feel completely normal.

Turning the corner, Veronica bumped into Weevil.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“What are you doing on Logan’s floor in the Neptune Grand?”

“Slumming it,” he answered before walking away. 

That piqued her curiosity enough to follow him.

Peeking around the corner she saw him knock on Logan’s door, looking around to make sure no one saw.

She could practically hear Logan’s sigh when he opened the door.

“And the night just keeps coming,” he said but let Weevil in. 

Veronica’s wheels started to spin, formulating reasons for them to be meeting in secret.

***

“This is nice,” Alicia sighed, leaning against Keith’s arm. 

He nodded lazily.

“We’re still here,” Veronica and Wallace chimed from their spot on the floor.

Alicia and Keith laughed but desisted from too much active couple-dom for their children’s sake.

The ball started to drop and the pizza arrived. Veronica felt warm and cozy with her makeshift family.

“Where’s Jane this festive eve?” she asked Wallace.

“Family stuff. I get her tomorrow.”

“I don’t want details.”

Wallace rolled his eyes and reached for another slice of pizza.

Veronica started to tease him about his forthcoming love handles. She felt sorry for Meg, still in the hospital, for Logan, probably all alone in a hotel. She was suddenly incredibly appreciative of the family she had.

***

Logan sighed as Cassidy sidestepped him again. It was endearing to see the kid take such a high interest in his family, but it was humiliating to have Cassidy take the moral high ground with him. Screw it, he was going to go home and go to bed. There was nothing here.

“Oh, don’t go on account of me,” Cassidy said before he could leave. “I’ve got a date, so feel free to stay and mooch off more of our hospitality. Kendall’s probably around somewhere.”

That reminded Logan he could meet Kendall and drown his sorrows in her. But he’d wait until Cassidy left.

***

Cassidy drove from the house teeming with young 09ers anxious to get to the boat and see some pyrotechniques in action. He was meeting Mac and would maybe enjoy a New Year’s Eve for once.

***

“How you feel?”

“Duncan, do you know how many people have been asking me that?” Meg said in an exasperated tone.

“Strike that. Totally don’t care how you are.”

Meg smiled at him. He took her hand and they talked. They didn’t worry about the baby or their relationship; they just spent New Year’s Eve together and caught up on the time they’d lost. It was perfect.


	11. This Deep in Which I Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from an old hymn

Meg felt completely helpless and horrified. She loved her parents but they were being unreasonable. They kept talking about responsibility and doing the right thing.

All she wanted to do was have her baby, was that so wrong?

“Honey, you know we love you and we’ll love the baby. It’s not like you won’t be the mother or not see it.”

“Dad, I want to be able to decide what to do with my own baby. It’s Duncan’s and my decision, not yours!”

“You and Duncan obviously aren’t reliable in the area of making capable decisions. Don’t you think you should let us handle it until you’re old enough? Think about college, think about your future.”

“I have been. What do you think I do here all day?”

“Sweetie,” her mom interjected, “don’t overreact. This isn’t a battle. You’ll be the baby’s mother and we’ll even allow Duncan visitation rights, but we would be responsible for the decisions. Let us help you.”

“I love you both,” Meg finally said after hours of the same conversation. “I respect you both. But if you try to take my baby, I will sue you.”

“You’re underage, Meg,” her mom said with a tight lipped smile. “Who do you think the court will side with?”

Her parents soon left and Meg called Duncan. They needed to talk and they needed help.

***

Veronica was catching up on some homework when Duncan called. She didn’t know how she managed to do it and work as a private detective and be available to her friends 24/7. 

“What’s up?”

“Meg and I have a problem.”

“Of course you do. I’ll be right there.” Veronica gathered up her civics homework with a sigh and put it away. She drove to the hospital and was issued into Meg’s room. “Hey, kids, how’s it hanging?”

“Needs the Veronica touch,” Meg admitted. 

Veronica walked to the bed and pulled herself up a chair.

“Spill.”

“We might need to start some legal proceedings.”

“For?” she prompted.

“My parents want to adopt the baby. Duncan and I want to make sure we remain the parents.”

“You two aren’t…?”

“We don’t really know where we stand exactly,” Duncan put in. “But Meg gets to keep the baby. That’s undisputed.”

“Except by her parents, apparently.”

“Do you know any good lawyers?”

“I know a lawyer. I’ll give him a call and see what he comes up with.”

“Thank you.” 

Meg grabbed her hand, squeezing it in gratitude.

“This could get tricky,” Veronica warned. “You guys aren’t exactly the best candidates for parenthood in the eyes of the government. But I’ll dig around. I don’t really know what I can do else. This doesn’t exactly call for espionage work.”

“You’ll find a way,” Duncan said wryly.

“Probably,” she agreed. “Anyhow, I gotta go, but keep me posted.”

“Will do.” 

***

Wallace sank his head into his hands. He didn’t know how he was going to explain this to his mother. She was going to kill him for sure.

“Why so glum, chum?” 

Veronica sat down on the gym floor next to him.

“I just got kicked off the team.”

“You been doing drugs again?”

“No. It’s not funny.”

“Notice the absence of laughter. Wallace, what happened?” 

Veronica leaned forward, looking scared by the defeat in his tone.

“You won’t like it.”

“I like everything you do.”

“Not this. I got into a fight with Larry Jacobs. He’s on the team.”

“So…?”

“He was being a real jerk. Using all sorts of racial terminology. Ragging on my mom, you. I think you must’ve busted him for something. I lost my temper.”

“Completely understandable so far.”

“I locked him in his locker.”

“I probably would have too.”

“He almost suffocated, Veronica.” Wallace banged his head against the wall. “He almost died because of me. Clemmons said he wouldn’t press charges, but I got kicked off the team and put on probation. My mom will ground me for the rest of my life and my only chance at getting into Hearst was a basketball scholarship.”

“Wallace…”

“I know. It’s my own fault.”

“You’re not usually prone to bursts of temper like that.”

“Not normally, no. I guess I’m changing or something.”

“Or something.” 

Veronica laid her hand on his shoulder and they sat there a while.

***

Logan walked into the bathroom and noticed that it was empty. Dick followed him in and started preening in the mirror.

Logan leaned against the sink.

“Hey, listen, I need you to do me a favor.”

“It's not that favor Bobby Brown does for Whitney, is it?” 

“No.”

“Yeah, then whatev.”

“It’s slightly odd, but I want you to bribe a PCHer.”

“Yeah, no sweat. I'm like this...” he crossed his fingers, “with those guys.”

“What I need to know is if they’re open to bribes, one, and if they’ve accepted any bribes before from anyone influential. Anyone who has money.”

“Sounds like I’m the perfect guy for the job.”

“I thought of you at once.”

“Sweet. It’s almost like I’m working, even though I totally don’t have to.” 

Logan smiled.

“You're not real complicated, are you, Dick?” 

He shrugged. 

“Try not to be.”

Dick finished his grooming and left. Logan pushed open the closed stall door to his left.

“Will that do?”

“So long as his missing brain don’t get him killed,” Weevil scoffed.

***

 

“What can I possibly do for you today?” Cliff asked as he slapped his briefcase down across the desk from Veronica.

“Oh, something right up your alley. High affairs, death throes, innocent struggles against cruel overlords.”

“Sounds more like a bad novel, but I’m listening.”

“Custody case.”

“Whom are we trying to get?”

“Duncan Kane and Meg Manning might need to sue her parents for custody of their child.”

“Will I ever be able to stop dealing with the Kanes on your behalf?”

“If they would stop needing it.”

“Right, so you want me to defend them?”

“I just need to know the practical side of the legal proceedings. What are their chances, what’s the procedure; the usual stuff. If they want you when the time comes, I’ll give you a buzz.”

“Sometimes I feel so used,” Cliff sighed, but started jotting down notes.

***

“Hey, what’s the word?” asked Logan.

“Well, several of them threatened me bodily harm and seemed upset I would even ask. Bootsy, in particular, went on to suggest I perform sexual intercourse on my own person.”

“Morals of the rabble.” Logan sighed. “What about Hector or Thumper?”

“Hector seemed quite anxious for some extra cash and assured me that he’d be willing to do anything anyone else with money would like. All while abusing my status and my personality.”

“Thanks, Dick. This helps.”

“Helps with what? Like nothing.” 

Dick wandered off and Logan made eye contact with Weevil.

Later that day, Weevil snuck over to the hotel and Logan informed him about Dick’s foray into the PCHers.

“I might have to have a little talk with Hector.”

“Don’t arouse suspicion, brain trust. We don’t have any real information.”

“I won’t be specific. I just need to feel him out.”

“If you don’t show up to school tomorrow, I won’t cry.”

“Like I’d expect you to.”

***

“I talked to Cliff today,” Keith said casually.

“How’s the old man doing?” 

Veronica got up to put some more salad on her plate.

“Seems like you should know since you talked with him this morning.”

“I just needed his help with a case. No sweat.”

“A case involving a custody battle?”

“Your point’s sorta going over my head, Dad.”

“This won’t be pretty, Veronica. I already have misgivings about you working on your own and being able to do your schoolwork. Don’t go adding extra work to your load.”

“I’m not. This is just a favor and I don’t really have to do anything. I just got them in touch with Cliff.”

“No espionage?”

“Doesn’t seem likely.”

“Fine, but promise me you’ll let me know if this turns sour. What if the Kanes get involved?”

Veronica shuddered involuntarily.

***

Weevil stood facing down Hector and felt in his bones that things were very wrong in the PCH Bike Club. 

“I know you did it, Hector.”

“What’s wrong with that? I made some money off a dumb, rich boy, who cares?”

“After everything that’s happened, you expect me to believe you don’t know anything about paying off witnesses or having friends in high places?”

“It was just for the cash, Weevil. All he wanted was for me to stand watch while he snuck a girl past her parents. Not illegal and hardly unsafe. What’s the problem?”

“The problem could be that mono attitude you got. What happened to loyalty to the group? What happened to letting me call the shots?”

“You’re still in charge, man.”

“Then why are you sneaking around behind my back!”

“It wasn’t that. I was just living. You don’t own me.”

“Since when did I try?”

“You’re plenty high and mighty, Weevil. Live a little.”

“I’ll live plenty fine, but you got to start remembering who’s in charge. You got it, dawg?”

Hector stared at him defiantly before blinking and giving the barest of nods. Weevil breathed an inward sigh of relief. This was a slight victory, but things would come to a head again soon. Next time he might not end up top of the food chain.


	12. Vices With Which We Are Stuffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from John Calvin

“Hector is the problem.”

“Oh, why didn’t we think of that sooner?” 

Logan was feeling extremely sarcastic for some reason. He switched on Hotshots and settled down on the couch. Weevil continued to brainstorm.

“So, I was thinking-“ 

He was interrupted by Logan’s swearing at the television. Weevil sprang up from the couch and yanked the plug out. 

“What?” Logan asked, incensed. “You were thinking; you want me to alert the media?”

“This concerns you too, jailbird. You think I like sneaking over here like this? Focus, man!”

“Okay, man, I’m focused. Go ahead, think.”

“So, Hector’s taking bribes. He was close to Felix, maybe he knows this witness from when the Reaper ran things.

“That’s decent thinking for a novice.”

Weevil ignored Logan and continued. 

“We need to follow Hector.”

“Who’s going to do that?”

“Well, if you do it, there will be a body bag involved. If I do it, I risk even more bad feelings about my leadership.”

Logan knew it when both of them came to the obvious realization at the same time. Logan looked at Weevil and shook his head.

“I’m not asking her. You do it.”

“Wuss,” Weevil mocked.

They left separately and went to the Hut. Logan sat at the table next to Weevil with his back to him. It wasn’t long before Veronica showed up.

***

_Great. So I’m late, it’s super-busy, I missed dinner, and it’s ‘make the karaoke machine want to kill itself’ night._

Veronica spotted Weevil gesturing for her to come over.

_And also, it seems, ‘Veronica, I need a favor’ night._

“And what can I get for you, sir,” she asked with false cheer when she reached him.

“I need a favor.”

“Ah, a favor. One of our specialties.”

“I want you to follow someone.”

“You got fifty bucks?”

“It’s not just for him.” 

Veronica glanced up in surprise and noticed Logan at the next table. It was slightly uncomfortable given their last encounter. All their encounters lately had been uncomfortable actually. But she decided to go with the snark that seemed to work best for them. It might also help her get to the bottom of why Weevil was at Logan’s hotel.

“Isn’t this a very odd coincidence? Or, wait…are you guys, like, roomies now and he ate your peanut butter and now you’re not speaking?”

“Keep it down,” Weevil warned. “If we’re seen together by the wrong people; that would be bad.”

“So, this is sneaking?” Veronica pointed her pencil at them. “I’ve got a pantomime horse disguise you could use. Do either of you have any experience being a horse’s ass?”

“Yeah, I’m glad my misfortunes amuse you.” 

Logan rubbed his temple in an obviously vain attempt to keep a headache from coming.

“We need you to follow Hector. He seems to be the link to the witness who’s lying about Logan. We just need to know if he’s being bought off,” said Weevil.

“I do have several other things on my plate right now. You guys are being so good at detective-ing, though; I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Look, Veronica,” Logan said, sighing. He did not look in the mood for this right now. “Can you just once save my ass without comment? 

He looked defeated and it made up her mind to help them. But she wasn’t about to let him get away with being so melodramatic.

“No. Because saving your ass with comment, it just…it works better for me. So, got any idea where Hector might be?”

***

_I wasn’t exactly lying about having a lot on my plate. Duncan and Meg’s problems are there, full time school, and cases at the office. Helping Dad out with his police work. Then there’s Wallace. He’s not been very happy since that little incident with his teammate. He’s starting to brood, which is not how I like my Wallace. Fortunately, I’ve been working on Clemmons and trying to figure out anything about the other kid that I can. The Clemmons stuff isn’t exactly spy work but it takes up a lot of time. Now I have to follow Hector around? Seriously, no one else could handle being me._

Veronica compiled a full case history about Larry Jacobs and sorted through it while she waited outside Hector’s house. Killing two birds with one stake out - that was her thing. Larry had a history of violence and instigation. He’d even been treated for mental illness. Veronica copied down the doctor’s name and phone number and dialed. She pretended to be a secretary at the school needing to file some paperwork for insurance purposes and quickly got the information she needed.

Hector came out of his house and Veronica hastily said goodbye.

Starting her car, she pulled out after his motorcycle slowly. She was cautious. It was a lot easier to notice someone following you when you were on a bike.

Hector went all over Neptune. She was so going to charge Logan for her gas bill. His last stop was the church. She followed him inside, staying in the shadowy corners. Catholic churches were great for following people. Plenty of areas to hide.

Returning home that night, Veronica had come to one conclusion. The only place Hector was alone was in the confessional. If anything untoward was happening, it was in there.

***

Duncan paced. He supposed he was fulfilling a cliché, but he couldn’t help himself. Men who were about to become fathers paced. That was the verdict he’d come to in the four hours since Meg had gone into labor. He’d heard somewhere that women could be in labor for something like thirty six hours, especially with their first baby. That couldn’t be true. It wasn’t humanly possible. He knew that and he wasn’t even having the baby.

He paced some more. Meg’s parents and sisters sat in the waiting room, but he couldn’t sit. Hours went by. He wasn’t sure he could even pace much longer. He was going to start interrogating every doctor that walked by.

“Mr. Manning?” Meg’s father hurried to the doctor while Duncan hovered in the background. “She’s through the delivery. Congratulations. There’s a healthy baby girl in there.”

“How’s Meg?” Duncan asked. “She wasn’t fully healed yet.”

“It was a hard delivery, but she made it through. She’s sleeping now, so you’ll have to wait to see her. She’ll need to stay in the hospital another week at least to make a full recovery.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

The Manning family relaxed, but Duncan followed the doctor.

“Where’s my daughter?”

“I’ll have a nurse take you to her.”

Duncan fell in love with one glance and gathered her in his arms. He already knew what he wanted to call her. He hoped Meg would agree.

***

“So, bug the confessional,” Logan said.

“Excuse me!” Veronica cried. “I will not bug a confessional.”

“What are we supposed to do? Dress up like priests? They might notice that.”

“V,” Weevil put in, “it’s important. We gotta get this done.”

“Video, but no sound,” she said, compromising.

“All right. Just, can you do it soon?”

“Patience should really be a virtue for you right now,” she warned them. “I do have the power here.”

“Just remember the responsibility that comes with it,” Logan reminded her with a wink.

Veronica went to the church and prayed for forgiveness as she put a camera in the confessional booth. She didn’t know how God would feel about her spying on His people. Ordinarily spying was her thing, but not in a church where people revealed their deepest, darkest secrets. People accused her of wanting to know everything…well, not that.

***

“Thanks for coming, Dick.” 

Keith opened the door of the interrogation room and ushered him in.

“Yeah, like I had a choice.” Dick plopped into the chair. “So, like what’s this about?”

“I’ve been reviewing the evidence for the bus crash. I listened to the tapes of you speaking with Don and I’d like to verify some facts with you.”

“What that? Like I remember anything from that long ago!”

“You said that it smelled on the bus.” 

Dick started to smile as if he did remember.

“Yeah, dude, it smelled like the ass of something that died.” 

“And you can’t say what it was?”

“I’m not like, a professional smell-ologist. It stank. So I got a limo.”

“I believe you know Curly Moran. He worked on your dad’s car?”

“Yeah, Curly’s a trip.”

“Did he have any connections with anyone on the bus that you’re aware of?”

“Curly didn’t mix much with the younger folk. It’s possible, I guess.”

“I just have a few more questions for you then.”

“You’re the Sheriff!” 

Later, Keith issued Dick out and motioned for Cassidy to enter.

“I’d just like to ask you a few questions about the bus crash if I may.”

Cassidy shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“Where you aware of a bad smell on the bus?”

“Yeah, i-it was really bad. You know, Dick, he said that we should get a limo, and I think that was like, his first good idea ever, so…” 

He laughed slightly. 

“Name Curly mean anything to you? Your brother knew him.”

“Uh, the mechanic? Well, I met him, but, uh, my dad when he went to the shop he usually just took my brother. Cars being, you know, man stuff.” 

Cassidy looked away and Keith felt sorry for the boy. He quickly wrapped up the session.

Gia was the next one in the room.

“You ever heard the name Curly Moran, worked at Symbolic Motors?” 

“My dad went there. That guy Curly was the only guy around that knew how to fix my Fiat.”

“And were you aware of anything strange about the bus?”

“Other than like it smelled like something gross and dead?”

“That’s why you didn’t take the bus home? The smell?”

“Actually, my dad told me not to. I mean, he must have been totally psychic or something, because he was like, ‘don’t get on the bus.’ And then those guys got a limo, so he let me go. I totally wouldn’t have gone on it anyway for the smell, but it helped to have my dad’s back up, you know? He even called me to make sure I was okay.”

“Well, thank you for your time, Gia.”

“Totally.”

Keith pondered the conversations he had with them and the other kids in the limo the entire day. He was still thinking about it when he got home and started dinner. Veronica arrived about twenty minutes later holding a remote camera.

“Hey, honey.”

“Hey, dad.”

“I had a thought about the rat.”

“Hmm…that you could make his lips and feet into hot dogs? I think somebody beat you to that one.” 

“You thought it was a sign, a message to you, ‘You are a rat?’ What if we were just being too...fancy and sophisticated?” 

“That’d be a first.”

“I mean too…symbolic. What does a dead rat do?”

“Besides smell?”

“A dead rat’s only talent – it smells. Bad enough to drive anyone who could afford another ride off the bus. I’m just saying, keep in mind, honey; you’re not the only possible reason that that bus crashed.”

***

_A clever and interesting way to put it. But it doesn’t matter what he comes up with. I still think I’m the best explanation for what happened._

***

“So I don’t know what you’re expecting to see on here,” Veronica told Weevil and Logan. “But there was one odd thing I noticed.”

“Let’s have it,” Weevil said and sighed.

“So, nothing on Hector. He says his prayers and confesses with complete innocence.”

Veronica hooked the cords up to Logan’s TV and grabbed the remote. She fast forwarded to the point she was looking for.

“I was under the impression that you went into confession alone and at confession time, but, apparently, they’re backed up lately.”

“That’s Thumper,” Weevil said with slow realization. “He’s going into confession, but there’s no priest.”

“There’s more,” Veronica warned.

Another man came into frame and slipped into the priest side of the confessional.

“Who-" Weevil started to say, but was stopped by Logan intently leaning forward to stare at the screen.

“Not good,” was his only comment.

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“Like you ever go to class,” Logan said idly. He swallowed and leaned back against the couch with his arm behind his head. “That is one of my dad’s lawyers.”

“Oh.” 

Weevil raised an eyebrow. Logan gave Veronica a wry glance.

“Yeah, oh.”

***

“What’s up?” Wallace hurried to meet Veronica. “You said you got news?”

“The best kind.” Veronica slung her arm around Wallace’s shoulders. “Wallace, my friend, if there’s one thing you can count on, it’s for people to be scum.”

“Yeah, that’s my favorite thing ever,” he said, confused and sarcastic.

“Clemmons happened to get an anonymous tip this morning about Larry’s doctor. Turns out he’s under reprimand for accepting bribes from his patients. In further news, Larry’s parents made a huge donation to the ambulatory team that rescued Larry from the locker. Apparently, he was breathing just fine. Larry also has a history of mental illness which would explain the irrational testing of you. The tipster informed Clemmons he should really think about allowing people with disabilities on teams without first making the coach and teammates aware of the conditions involved.”

“I wonder who the tipster could be.”

“No one I know. But it really is a lucky break for you, huh?”

“Thank you.”

“No sweat.”

“So, what happened?”

“You’ll be getting a call from Clemmons any second now informing you of your reinstatement; though, I imagine some detention and maybe probation for the locker stunt.”

“I’ll take it. I don’t know why I did that. It wasn’t cool.”

“No, not really.”

“Don’t let me do that again, k?”

“That’s what I’m here for.” 

Veronica patted him on the back and walked away, looking pleased with her ability to fix the situation. Wallace followed more slowly. He knew his actions weren’t justified by Larry’s behavior and he worried about what they might mean.

***

“She’s so beautiful.” 

Duncan gazed at his daughter nestled in Meg’s arms. Meg had finally recovered enough strength to be with the baby.

“I think Lilly is a wonderful name,” Meg said.

“Good. I mean, we can name her something else. It’s just…”

“Duncan, I get it. It’s perfect.”

“So, now that she’s here…what are we going to do with her?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, everybody seems to want her or know what’s best for her.”

“Yeah.”

“But she’s our baby. We need to make sure we know what we’re going to do.”

“I guess I’ve been putting it off.”

Duncan sat down and faced Meg.

“I need to know why you didn’t tell me. Did you not trust me?”

“I was scared,” Meg admitted. “I was seventeen and pregnant and I know you love me, but I panicked and kept putting it off.”

“I can get why you wouldn’t tell your parents, but did I give you any reason to make you think I wouldn’t be happy?”

“It’s just that ever since last year when you found out Logan and Veronica were together and I saw you smashing your car…”

“What?”

“I figured you’d probably go back with her someday and then I’d be left alone to deal with our baby.”

“I’m sorry.” Duncan went and called the nurse and had her take Lilly to the nursery. He sat on Meg’s bed beside her and put his arm around her. “I get it, but that’s not the plan. I loved her, but I love you now. It may seem like there are unresolved feelings there, but they went away when I found out she wasn’t my sister. I think it was more guilt than anything.”

“You were so upset and so mindless about it. Like your car was nothing.”

“I was off my meds and already upset about what had just happened between the two of us that day. I promise that if we end it won’t be because of Veronica.”

“You know I love her, I just, I didn’t want to be alone.”

“You won’t be.” 

Duncan leaned down and kissed her. She responded and they took a few minutes to remake their relationship.

“I guess we still don’t know what will happen with Lilly,” she said as they broke apart.

“But we’ll do it together.”

“Together,” she whispered. “We just have to win first.”

“We can do it.”

***

Weevil felt slightly apprehensive about meeting with his boys that night. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He knew he should say something about Thumper’s betrayal; but he didn’t know how without bringing Logan into the mix, which would not make them happy.

“We got us a problem, Weevil.”

“What’s that, Hector?”

“You been ragging on us for loyalty, right?”

“You could say that. I got a problem with people breaking the rules, don’t I, Thumper?”

“Maybe not,” Thumper said non-committedly. 

Weevil raised his eyebrows as his instincts took over and he suddenly felt trapped.

“You don’t seem to have any trouble doing it yourself,” Hector pointed out. “Maybe you can tell us what you were doing meeting at the Neptune Grand with Logan Echolls?”

Weevil shook his head. He knew what was coming.

“Hector’s cousin works maintenance there. He saw you, all buddy-buddy with the piece of trash who killed Felix,” Thumper accused. The other bikers started to drift behind Weevil. “You’re right, there’s rules. Like not selling out your brothers. I’m not like you, Weevil. I don’t make good speeches, so I’m just gonna say, adios. Hope that covers it.” 

Thumper waved his hand for emphasis.

Weevil was grabbed from behind and surrounded by his former gang. He was hung up on an overhanging hook while they pummeled him. 

Thumper sent the other bikers home and came up close as Weevil fell to the ground. Weevil looked at the cold hatred on Thumper’s face and realized something. It wasn’t just a frame up, it was survival.

“You lied all along, didn’t you? That night on the bridge, you were there. You killed Felix, didn’t you?”

“That’s an interesting theory, Eli. But before you think about spreading it around, I think you should see something.” Thumper held up his cell phone and played the frozen image on the screen. “Remember this? That night you nearly kicked Curly’s head in?” Weevil spit out blood and didn’t say anything. “So I’d keep my mouth shut, cause you probably don’t want this getting around to, say, the cops, do you? Didn’t think so.”

Thumper got on his bike and roared away. Weevil panted on the ground where they’d left him, reflecting that he’d gotten off pretty well considering. At least he’d had the good sense to not bring his bike.


	13. Two by Two, Hands of Glue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Firefly!

_Tell me why I’m standing in a slushy booth in the middle of a parking lot not cleverly disguised as a winter wonderland? To get the senior trip of my dreams? Well, if Madison weren’t in charge, maybe. As it is, the only wonder I’m experiencing is that apparently you can only enter the carnival as if it were the Ark. Two by two._

***

“So are we winning?” asked Mac.

“What?” said Cassidy.

“I feel like we're in a contest with all the other couples. Who can hold hands longest.” 

Cassidy smiled shyly.

“I just- I just don't want to lose you in the crowd.” Mac smiled and gripped his hand a little tighter. Cassidy stopped dead when he saw Dick in front of them. “Let’s go the other way,” he urged. 

At that moment Dick spotted them and headed over.

“Hey, aren't you gonna introduce us? Wow. You guys are cute. Like gerbils. In love.”

“Dick, don't,” Cassidy pleaded.

“Chill, Beav. I get to give the big brother speech here. Just looking out for you.”

“You don't have to worry. He's fine,” Mac said in a slightly offended tone. 

Cassidy squeezed her hand in apology.

“Yeah? In good hands?” Dick questioned. “Cause you gotta take it easy on my bro. You know if you're gonna pop his cherry, hold back a little.” 

Cassidy hadn’t felt this embarrassed in a long time. He really wanted to hurt Dick. 

“You're such an ass!”

“Don't go busting out any tricks,” Dick continued, uncaring. “Gentle and sweet. You don't wanna spook him. Like right now, I know his hands are just dripping with sweat, and you are so completely grossed out. But you're hanging in. I dig that.” 

Dick really looked like he enjoyed making his brother squirm, which Cassidy was sure how Dick was feeling. Dick probably thought that since Mac was not an 09er and Cassidy was technically slumming it, that Dick could say whatever he wanted without repercussion. He grinned when Cassidy pulled his hand from Mac’s. 

“Oops! See how it just slipped right out? Gotta work on that, bro.” 

Dick walked off, having fulfilled his jerk quota of the day.

Cassidy stared into the distance, completely humiliated. Mac slipped her hand back into his. He tried to turn away but she wouldn’t let him.

“It’s nothing, I don’t care.”

“I care. He has no right.”

“I’m sorry. Just ignore him.” 

Cassidy took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. He never lost control and he was dangerously close to it. He couldn’t afford that kind of a slip.

“You’re right. Let’s forget it.”

“Or we could make him squirm,” she suggested wickedly. 

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed softly. She was something else. He leaned over and kissed her quickly.

“Sounds good.”

***

Veronica raised her eyebrows when she saw Mac and Cassidy with their hands glued together. It was a surprise she hadn’t expected, even at the Carnival of Hand Holding. She was going to have to have a talk with Mac later.

“Yo, Veronica.” She turned and saw another couple. The carnival seemed to have an endless supply. Wallace and Jane stopped beside her booth. “Got anything left for us?”

“You two kids have money left?” Veronica asked in surprise. 

They had every kind of carnival paraphernalia possible. Cotton candy, popcorn, a stuffed bear, and Jane was wearing a pink tiara tilted over one eye.

“We might have gone a little crazy,” she admitted.

“Honey, you took the crazy train,” Veronica told her bluntly. She set two slushies in front of them. “There you go.”

“See ya.” 

Wallace set down his money and they prepared to go. Veronica’s brain registered something and she stopped them.

“Wait! Let me see that bear.” Jane looked at her quizzically, but handed the bear over. Veronica stared at it with wonder for a moment. Wallace and Jane looked at each other in confusion. “What booth are these at?”

“The ring toss. Just around the corner,” Wallace instructed. Veronica thanked them and handed it back. “So, no explanation for that then?” When she just grinned, he shrugged. “Fine, see ya later, Veronica.”

“Bye, Wallace. Jane.”

_So, it seems stupid, but the first place I’m going when I get off my shift in ten minutes? The ring toss._

***

Weevil knelt down and addressed his young charge.

“Okay, you want fifty balloons, or some popcorn and ice cream?”

“Balloons,” she answered confidently.

“You say that now, then it's ‘Oh, Uncle Eli, I'm so hungry!’ “ 

He laughed and tickled her stomach. He gave some money to the balloon man and received a pink specimen which he handed to Ophelia. She grasped it tightly. Someone hit the balloon hard and it burst. Weevil turned in anger to see Thumper. 

“Sorry. Thought that was yo head,” he said overconfidently.

“You get her a new one,” Weevil said quietly.

“Sorry, you think you still got power?”

“I think I’m gonna make you if you don’t do it under your own power.”

“You don’t run the show. You don’t make the rules. Just be glad I didn’t hit her head.”

“You’re sick,” Weevil said and threw a punch. Thumper fell to the ground, but jumped up, raring for a fight. Weevil glanced down at Ophelia who had started to cry. “Let’s go,” he told her, picking her up. “We’ll get you some ice cream.”

“I’m too big,” she insisted. “I can walk.”

“Okay, but I know you’re just gonna ask me to carry you in five minutes,” he teased. 

Thumper watched them walk away with a frown on his face.

The balloon man followed Weevil and his niece and gave her a new balloon. Weevil smiled. There were still good people in the world.

***

Veronica rounded the corner and stopped short. There was the ring toss booth, but the last person she expected to see was approaching it. It was Logan and he glanced around quickly as if to make sure that no one was watching him. She ducked behind a booth quickly. She could still see him through a crack in the canvas, but he couldn’t see her.

Logan talked to the girl in the booth, making her laugh. Veronica raised her eyebrows. Since when had he not wanted anyone to see him flirting? Logan handed over his tickets and started to toss rings. As far as Veronica could tell, he was making them. The blonde girl offered him some prizes, but he refused them. Veronica snuck closer so she could listen.

“I want a certain item,” she heard him say. “How many more rings do I need?”

“Five.”

“Here goes nothing,” Logan said idly and handed over more tickets. He landed all five rings and Veronica was slightly impressed in spite of herself. “Can I have the one on the end?” 

The girl smiled and took the chosen prize off its hook and handed it to him. It was a stuffed bear. Veronica narrowed her eyes. What would he be doing with that?

Logan glanced around again furtively. She kept well out of sight.

“Thanks again, ladies.” 

Logan waved gaily and walked away leaving the girls at the booth giggling to themselves.

Veronica followed Logan, telling herself that she was crazy. She didn’t know why she was doing it. She really wanted to know what he was going to do with that bear.

Logan headed for the slushy booth. Dick was running it and Logan walked up and bought one.

“Hey, I thought Veronica was running the booth,” he commented. 

“She’s done,” Dick said, accidentally spilling the drink. “Crap. I took over from her. What do you want her for?”

“Just a little unfinished business,” Logan said enigmatically. 

“All right,” Dick congratulated, misunderstanding.

“Not quite the right kind.”

“Oh,” Dick said, deflated, finally handing over a drink. “Business like business with your case.”

Logan smiled and left. Veronica positioned herself so he would run into her but so that it wouldn’t be obvious she was waiting for him.

“Ah, the lady of the hour,” he said and smiled at her.

“The man of the minute,” she quipped back. “Need something? I’m in a hurry.”

“As always, the charmer.” Logan pulled the bear out from under his arm. “Well, rush off, but take this fella with you.”

“What is it?” she asked, already knowing.

“Something for you to remember. Something you should have had.” 

Logan handed it to her and smiled a little insecurely before tilting his head in that gracious, condescending way of his and walking away. Veronica was left staring at the bear in her hands. The bear with ‘I love you beary much’ printed on its stomach. She felt warm inside.

***

Logan grinned slightly as he thought about the stunned look on Veronica’s face. He supposed she would be angry with him and think he was making fun of her, but he had tried to find a way to thank her for her help and “friendship” and this was what he had come up with. They had a long way to go to ever regain a true friendship but he wasn’t averse to starting one. He spotted Weevil ahead and called out to him. It didn’t seem to matter who saw them together anymore. 

“What do you want?” Weevil asked in a resigned tone of voice. 

He looked and sounded beaten. If he wasn't being less of an ass and if he wasn't here with his niece, Logan might be inclined to start something. Let it never be said Logan Echolls didn't have a soft spot.

“I need to talk to you.”

“I do have a date,” Weevil pointed out.

“She’s very charming,” Logan said, more to Ophelia than to Weevil, which Weevil approved of. “I won’t be long.”

“Shoot.”

“So, you’re pretty much useless now? That right?”

“If you’re needing to use me to get to the PCHers, then yeah. I got no connection anymore.”

“But you know what happened?”

“It was Thumper.”

“How is that going to help me?”

“That’s your call, dawg. We have to go solo now.”

“And just when we were connecting.” 

Weevil rolled his eyes and helped Ophelia into the ball pit.

Logan decided he’d had enough of the carnival. Too bad he had to work the slushy booth now. His first customers were Duncan and Meg.

“She’s up and walking; she’s radiant with the glow of motherhood.”

“Thank you,” Meg said wryly. 

She kept a grip on Duncan’s arm as she was still weak.

“Shouldn’t you be carrying her before she swoons?” Logan asked Duncan.

“How about we get some slushies instead?”

“Fine, fine. So, what’s new with the young love department? Where’s my little niece?”

“At home with grandma and grandpa,” Meg answered.

“I thought we were avoiding making that bond what with the lawsuit and all.”

“I want them to know each other and I needed a break.”

“Ah, I see. Well, here are your drinks and enjoy the winter wonderland.” Duncan laughed at his friend’s sarcasm. Logan was glad to see it, knowing that despite the child problems, Duncan's life hadn’t been this great in a long time. They turned to leave but Logan stopped them. “And, uh, I can come and see her, right? Lilly. A great name, by the way.”

Meg looked surprised by the sincerity in his voice. Surely people who knew him must have told her he had a heart, but he'd certainly never tried very hard to let her see it.

“She needs an Uncle Logan around,” Duncan assured him. “See ya, dude.”

***

“Whoo! Get her, Dick!” Cassidy was enjoying himself quite a lot. It had been a while since he’d been able to safely get his brother back for all the crap he put him through. Dick was understandably furious and strode toward him, slamming him against the car. Mac slid off in concern as Dick raised his fist. “You hit me and you’ll suffer worse, I promise you.” Dick hesitated for a second, but then started to swing. Cassidy played his trump card, quietly and maliciously. “You remember Sally?” 

Dick froze. His face was scared and he backed away, spitting in anger. Mac looked at Cassidy in confusion.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry he did that.”

“Let’s go," said Mac.

“I’ll drive you home unless you wanna get some pizza.”

“Pizza sounds nice,” Mac agreed. They got into his car and headed toward their favorite place. “Who’s Sally?” 

Cassidy slammed on the brakes after he’d stared at her for a minute and missed seeing a car slowing ahead of him. Mac’s innocent question hung ominously through the air between them.

“Our dog,” he answered and continued to drive.

“Dick was pretty scared about a dog.”

“I don’t think we should talk about it.”

“What happened?”

“It was a long time ago.”

“You brought it to the present.”

Cassidy pulled over and looked at her hard. He didn’t know what she was seeing in his eyes, but he suspected it wasn't pretty.

“Dick was a jerk, I paid him back. Sally was the price. It’s not…I don’t- I wouldn’t-" Cassidy stopped, frustrated with the words he couldn’t say. 

Mac leaned over and stopped him with a kiss.

“It was a long time ago,” she agreed. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I want you to, I just…can’t say it,” he stammered, looking at his hands.

“Come here,” she whispered and hugged him for several minutes. She smiled at him when he pulled away. “I want pizza,” she said and lightened the mood.

“Me too.” 

Cassidy would have said almost anything to get out of that conversation. He could tell that Mac’s mind was still racing with questions and unsettling feelings, but he loved her for not pushing him.

***

“We found cell phone and baseball fragments embedded in the driver's body. Most likely the bomb was planted in that vicinity and was detonated by calling the cell phone.”

Keith’s eyes grew wide as he listened to his buddy from forensics.

“We can narrow the suspect list to anybody with cell phones then.”


	14. Sparks Fly Out of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from CS Lewis

_I’m not quite sure how this happened actually. But I am sitting in the front seat of Gia’s Fiat. We are driving together. She is taking me to see Wallace’s game. There must have been something strange in the air last Thursday when she offered to take me. My car being inconveniently in the shop at the time, I accepted. Gia had been a little cool to me since I ran out on her coed slumber party. I guess I’m…glad she isn’t anymore. If only she would stop talking for five seconds._

“I’m totally glad we did this,” Gia gushed. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for, like, forever. You’re totally awesome, like the most cool girl at school.”

“Thanks. It’s a change, but one I’m willing to accept.”

Veronica turned her head to the window and watched the scenery go by, not listening to half of what Gia was talking about. They reached the game and she gladly settled in to watch Wallace play.

He was amazing, naturally. She was glad he was back on the team. She slapped him a high five at the end.

“Jordanesque, my friend.”

“What happened to keeping me humble?”

“Hmmm, starts tomorrow. Anyway, I gotta go cause Gia is waiting for me, but I’ll talk to you later if you still remember the little people.”

“See ya.”

***

“Honey, why are you doing this?”

“Mom, we’ve been over this.”

“Mrs. Manning, we don’t want to fight.”

“The lawsuit might suggest otherwise, young man,” Mr. Manning cut in with a tight lipped smile.

Cliff joined the happy foursome. 

“Your lawyer is on his way,” he informed the Mannings. “We’ll officially start then since we wouldn’t want you to say anything before.”

“Naturally.” Mrs. Manning turned to Meg. “Can I at least hold her?”

“When we get home,” Meg answered uncomfortably. “I promise.” 

She held Lilly closer as they walked into the room. The door thudded behind her ominously, but Duncan put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

***

“We just need to make like a five second stop.”

“I don’t think I should be flying anywhere on a school night,” Veronica said as they entered into a hangar.

“Ha, ha! My dad keeps some cars here and I totally want to drive the Porsche tomorrow. The plane ride we can do another time.” They parked and got out of the car, heading for the Porsche. Gia settled down and started to turn it on when she knocked over her drink cup. “My dad will kill me!” she cried, horrified. 

Veronica hurried to the cupboards alongside the room and started to search for anything that would clean up the mess.

What she saw wouldn’t clean it up. It would make it worse. She stared at it for what felt like forever before Gia’s increasing hysteria brought her back into focus. There were some rags next to the detonators and she grabbed them.

“Gia,” she asked while sopping up the liquid. “Does anyone but your dad use this hangar?”

“No.” Gia sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Why?”

_Oh, how to answer that question!_

***

Veronica hurried down the hallway looking for Mac. She didn’t find her, but she did spy a familiar blonde head.

“Dick!” she yelled. 

He sighed and turned to face her.

“What do you want?”

“Have you seen your brother or Mac?”

“Like I follow around the puppies. I don’t know where they go.”

“Well, you’re certainly a lot of help.”

“You gotta learn to leave me alone,” Dick said seriously.

While the prospect wasn’t unpleasing, Veronica was puzzled as to Dick’s animosity. 

“And here I thought we were getting to be pals.”

“Please. You date Duncan, his sister dies. You date Logan, he's nailed for murder. You get put on Robbie and Hunter's jury, they get sent to Chino. You're like rich-dude kryptonite, Veronica. This rich dude wants no part of it.” 

Dick walked away leaving Veronica completely stunned.

She never sought Dick’s good favor, but it was odd to have someone feel  
that strongly about her ability to mess up people’s lives. It actually kind of hurt. She was startled from her reverie when she spotted Mac’s red locks.

“Hey!” She hurried to catch up with her. “I actually caught you without your new boy toy.”

“He’s so much more than that.” 

Mac sighed and leaned against her locker for a moment. Veronica raised her eyebrows.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. So, wanna do me a favor?”

“Want might be too strong of a word to use. Maybe you could say, bear to, or bring yourself to. Feel strongly pressured to and caved in work too.”

“I don’t ask for them that often. I need a Q for my Bond, you know.”

“And what can I do for you today, Mr. Bond?”

“Woody Goodman.”

“The mayor?”

“He has some protected files on a shared folder at City Hall. I want you to hack in and get them. Plus, anything else you can get from him.”

“Why are we investigating the mayor?” asked Mac.

“The mayor might be messing around in things he shouldn’t, let’s say.”

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?’

“Hmm, no,” Veronica said, a brilliant smile in place.

“Well, I’ll start right away then. But I am meeting Cassidy, so get out of here.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” 

Veronica waved and headed for her next class, only to get accosted by Logan.

_I’m not sure what to say to him. Thanks for the bear? What the heck was that supposed to mean? Why can’t you be uncomplicated like all the other boys?_

***

Logan smiled at Veronica's obvious discomfort with him stopping her in the hallway. At least she wasn’t mad.

“Hi. Got a sec?”

“I’m charging you,” she said and pushed past him into the empty classroom he indicated. 

Logan raised his eyebrows and followed her to where Weevil was waiting for them.

“What’s up, V?”

“You know if you two are going to be friends now I’m going to have to rearrange my view of the universe.”

“This is a temporary arrangement, I assure you.” Logan glared in Weevil’s general direction. “I want to know what my dad is up to.”

“Here’s a tip. They have these things called visiting hours at prisons,” said Veronica.

“Sure, that will work great. By the way, Pops, framed me for murder lately?”

“Might not be a peacekeeping visit,” she agreed. “What does Weevil have to do with this?”

“Anything you come up with on why Thumper’s in with his dad, helps me to find a way of putting him away for killing Felix,” Weevil replied.

“Don’t you boys ever do anything normal?”

“Coming from the queen of unnormal,” Weevil scoffed.

“I’m doing badly today on the wit scale,” she murmured to herself. “So, I need to do what?”

“Just find out the connection between my dad and his lawyer and Thumper. And yes, I will pay you,” said Logan.

“I’ll stop braiding,” she said in response and left. 

Logan smiled after her. She remembered. Weevil quirked his eyebrow.

“What the hell’s that mean?”

“Don’t strain yourself, man,” Logan answered. “It’s nothing. By the way, thanks for being so gracious about meeting here today. Especially with leaving me high and dry last week.”

“We are not a team with a cheer and matching uniforms,” Weevil reminded him. “I just want to know if this can be done another way. Not like you wouldn’t drop it if it didn’t pertain to you no more.”

“Hmm,” was Logan’s response.

***

“Where are you taking me?”

“Relax, Mac. You’ll love it.”

“Cassidy, if I’m not home by dark my parents freak. There will be people looking and dogs and if they find you over my dead corpse in the woods, they will eat you.”

“I’ll risk it.” He laughed. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Are you going to take me to have your way with me? If so, then no.”

Cassidy looked uncomfortable and glanced into his mirrors.

“I wouldn’t…”

“I was just kidding,” Mac said and laid her hand on his arm. “I trust you.”

“Good,” he said and pulled into a parking lot. They were in an empty park. “Madame,” he said as he offered her his hand out of the car.

“This is amazing,” she said in awe. 

He’d packed them a picnic. Probably had his own personal chef pack it, but hey, the thought.

“You hungry or you wanna swing?”

“Swing,” she decided. They walked over to the swing set and he pushed her. They ate the amazing food he’d brought and then walked around the path that framed the small wooded area of the park. “I wish we didn’t have to go, but I promised Veronica I’d help her out.”

“What’s she got you doing now?” 

Cassidy’s thumb rubbed over the back of her hand.

“Researching the mayor if you can believe it.” His thumb stopped. “I don’t know why, but, hey, Veronica usually has good reasons for what she does.”

“Yeah, she does,” he said softly. 

His face grew tighter and pinched and he looked as if his mind were a million miles away.

“Are you okay?” she asked after he didn’t say anything the entire walk back to the car.

“Fine,” he answered shortly. He barely answered her the whole way back so she simply shut up and stared out the window. He reached for her hand before she got out of the car. “I’m sorry, I’ll call you later.”

“Bye,” she said. 

He drove off and Mac got to work on Woody’s files somewhat absentmindedly. Cassidy was almost like two people sometimes.

***

Veronica hurried into her dad’s office at the station. This was the first chance she’d had to speak to him about what she’d seen despite its rather important connotations.

“What is it, honey?” 

He came around the side of the desk to give her a hug.

“Gia and I went to the game last night. She wanted to borrow one of her dad’s cars. I was digging around in the hangar where he keeps them and I found...I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it was some sort of explosive and detonators.”

“Veronica, are you saying that the mayor might have blown up the bus?”

“I’m saying that I know what I saw. I’ll let the Sheriff handle this one.”

“Veronica, are you absolutely sure what you saw in that hangar were explosives?”

“And detonators. Pretty sure. They were marked C-4.” Keith sighed heavily and sat on the edge of his desk. “Maybe Woody has a legitimate use for them,” Veronica said, trying not to jump to conclusions for once.

“Trout fishing? Anyone else know about this? Gia?”

“She didn't see anything. What are you gonna do?” 

“What I have to,” Keith replied, looking rather stressed.


	15. Poverty of Affluence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from James Houston

_Tonight Tinseltown Diaries examines the rise and fall of one of Hollywood's brightest stars. Choir boy. Cub Scout. Starving actor. Mega-star. Husband. Father. Adulterer. Cradle-robber. Murderer. Who is the real Aaron Echolls?_

Logan came from the other room when he heard his father’s name. Duncan and Dick were sitting on the couch watching the TV. 

_Can you look right into the camera and tell America you've done nothing wrong?_

His father’s face stared at him from the screen.

_"I've made mistakes. But I swear on my life I did not kill Lilly Kane."_

_Echolls rose to fame in the eighties..._

“Switch it,” Logan asked quietly. 

Duncan reached for the remote, but Dick grabbed it.

“Dude, you kidding? Don't you wanna see how it ends?” 

_Almost as famous as the man himself are the other members of the Echolls family, their sordid lives an endless source of tabloid fodder. After an avalanche of stories about Aaron's infidelities made headlines last year, wife Lynn's car was found stranded on the Coronado Bridge, where she is assumed to have leapt to her death. Rumors of sometimes-actress daughter, Trina's, terminal illness were recently revealed to be a hoax. And son Logan's rocky relationship with the media and the law began last year when he organized and videotaped a series of bum fights._

“That was so sweet,” Dick recalled with fondness. 

Logan sat down and watched the screen resolutely. 

_Today, the youngest Echolls is, like his old man, awaiting trial, accused in the stabbing death of a local gang member, a murder that took place on the infamous Coronado Bridge where his mother is believed to have committed suicide. Through it all, Aaron has steadfastly denied any guilt in the murder of friend Jake Kane's only daughter._

Aaron’s face appeared on the screen again.

 _"I've said all along, it's her brother they should be looking at, Duncan Kane. I mean, he's got a history of violence."_

Duncan’s eyes grew wide and Logan glanced over in an unspoken apology. Duncan nodded and his eyes seemed to extend his own for what Logan had just had to watch. 

_Aaron Echolls is currently in custody in the Balboa County prison. The Lilly Kane murder trial is set to begin this spring._

“Do you guys realize I’m like the good boy here?” Dick exclaimed in shock. “What’s that about?”

***

A knock sounded on Duncan’s door. He cursed because he was already running late for a court date with Meg and her parents. He hastily straightened his tie and went down to answer.

“Mr. Mars?”

“I’m sorry, Duncan. We need to ask you some questions.” 

Duncan swallowed.

“What’s this about?”

“The Tinseltown Diaries raised some questions from the prosecution.”

“I-I’m late for court.”

“If you could come by the station after, that would be fine.”

“Okay, thank you.” 

Duncan looked panicked and Keith put his arm on the boy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about this.”

***

Logan slowly wiped the spit from his eyes. It wasn’t too unusual for him to not be liked, but it was starting to get to him. He got back in his car and drove home where Cliff met him.

“So, they've set a trial date,” said Cliff.

Logan couldn't help it, he liked the man, but he wasn't going to change for anybody. He flopped down on the couch. 

“Whatever will I wear?”

“The D.A.'s offering a one-time deal, plea bargain.”

“Well, I'm not interested.”

“You should be. They're talking involuntary manslaughter. That brings your maximum sentence down from eleven years to four. With good behavior, if you could muster some, you'd be out in half that.”

“Two years?” 

“Logan, let me remind you, the prosecution has witnesses, the good kind, eye-witnesses. And how many jurors you think we can find in Neptune who  
haven't been exposed to your winning charm in the Tinseltown Diaries? Jurors love convicting smug, rich boys, it's a fact. I've asked around and, I hope this isn't news to you, but, no one likes you.” 

Logan bit his lower lip in an attempt not to yell.

“Even if I had stabbed Felix, which I didn't, it would've been self-defense. I got jumped by a gang, argue that.”

“I plan to, but the witness didn't see a gang, he saw three bikers, one of them bleeding to death, a knife in your hand. He'll testify that you weren't in peril when you stabbed Felix.” 

“No deal.” 

Cliff sighed and prepared to leave.

“Well, if it helps you decide on your wardrobe, I'll be wearing an ‘I'm with Stupid’ T-shirt.”

After he’d gone, Logan rose and went into the bathroom and splashed his face. It was more than just to get rid of any remaining spit. It was an attempt to wash away his life. It didn’t work. He slid down the wall and put his face in his hands. Like it or not, he was scared. He pulled out a cell phone and called a number he didn’t really want to call, but he didn’t have anyone else.

***

“How we doing...boss?” asked Kendall derisively.

“Me? Well, I'm holding up my end," said Cassidy. "I got six more properties added to the Phoenix Land Trust portfolio, two of which are beachfront. You would not believe the deals that I've gotten.”

“That's good.” 

Kendall flicked an imaginary thread from her suit.

“Yeah, we're out of capital. That's bad. Maybe it's time we think outside the box, you know, find new revenue streams.”

“You know that all the investors believe your dad's pulling the strings?”

“I know. Let them. On the other hand, his wife could put in a little more effort.”

“Ooh, am I being reprimanded?” 

Cassidy started to speak, but Kendall’s cell phone rang, interrupting him. 

“Sorry,” she said in an insincere tone. She took it out and glanced at the display. “Look who it is.” 

She showed it to Cassidy whose face grew increasingly tighter.

***

Keith sighed as he walked out of the hangar. That was C4 in there and he’d sent someone out to pick up Woody. It made sense, but not really and he just didn’t feel right about it. Sometimes, he remembered being a PI with some regret. At least there he hadn’t been as bound by the law; he could afford to wait if he thought something was off. He was currently investigating two people he believed were innocent. 

Duncan’s visit to the station had gone well. His story corroborated everything they already knew and what Jake and Celeste had confessed to. But with Aaron’s lawyers pushing hard, Keith couldn’t ignore their accusations. He felt bad for Duncan considering this wouldn’t help his own trial to receive custody rights for his baby.

In the meantime, Keith noticed a truck driving into the hangar area. He noted the name and number. Maybe he could do a little PI work anyway.

***

“I know I keep asking, but this is much bigger,” Duncan said frantically into the phone.

Veronica sighed and leaned her arm against the counter. 

“My dad told me and I saw the Diaries.”

“Will you help?”

“Of course I will. I know without a shadow of a doubt that Aaron killed Lilly and if it’s the last thing I do, I will see him put away.”

Duncan sounded as if he was smiling.

“Thanks. I thought so.”

“Just don’t flee the country,” she asked ruefully and hung up.

***

Kendall sat down and picked up the phone.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I'm here to tempt you, Aaron,” she replied.

“Well, mission accomplished. Or should I say, ‘With what?’ ”

“Huge tracts of land, more action than I can handle. I'm here to offer you a piece.”

“So, I guess Big Dick still has his fingers in a few pies, huh?”

“My husband's got quite a reach. Some are saying that he might be working abroad.” She winked conspiratorially at him and he chuckled. “Aaron, how would you like to walk out of here a richer man?” 

“You're cash-strapped. No, I get it. I can help. But quid pro quo, Mrs. C.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

She leaned forward letting her cleavage show even more than it already was.

His gaze lingered appreciatively.

“You know my son, Logan.”

“Charming boy.”

“Well, maybe you can find a reason to drop by his hotel room today. I think that’s where you usually meet.”

“He just called me as a matter of fact.”

“Well, isn’t that lucky? You know what’s riding on this.”

“I do have an inkling,” she agreed before getting up to go.

“My lawyer will show you,” he said before hanging up his own phone.

***

“Do you possibly think you could do me a couple favor?” asked Veronica.

“What’s a couple favor?” asked Wallace.

“One you get to do together so you can’t say I ever keep you apart.”

“Veronica, I really don’t mind if you need Wallace for something,” said Jane.

“Oh she minds,” Wallace teased. “You think letting go of this man is easy?”

“That’s the Wallace I know and like to boss around,” Veronica mused. “If you guys could go pick up some info from Mac for me and drop off this information to Duncan, I would really appreciate it.”

“You’re like a full service machine,” teased Wallace.

“Self-operated too. Now shoo.”

“See ya, Veronica.” 

Wallace and Jane left the office and Veronica headed for Logan’s. It was amazing to her that she hadn’t pawned off this job on Wallace; that it was the one she wanted to do.

She knocked on Logan’s door. She heard footsteps and nearly threw up when Kendall answered the door.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need to speak to your boy toy.” 

Veronica side stepped her. Logan was lounging on the couch but when he saw her he sat up and it looked like a few curses might have slipped out. She smiled inwardly; she always did have a knack for entering at the right moment.

“Well, at least you weren’t naked yet,” Veronica said. “Got a minute or are you going to throw me out in favor of the bimbo?”

“Kendall, you wanna hold on a moment?” Logan asked wearily. 

Kendall smiled slightly and that worried Veronica. Kendall's primary motives before had always seemed to be parading her superiorities over everyone around her. If she was eager to leave Veronica alone with Logan, that told Veronica it couldn't be for a good reason. But…the very fact that Kendall was there didn't really make Veronica want to help him out or investigate why. Until Veronica could swallow the ugly feeling in her stomach, Logan was on his own.

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” Kendall said, winking at them.

“Something I can help you with?” Logan asked as he turned to face Veronica.

“Well, I came here to help you. But I really don’t want to interrupt what’s going on. Must be something special.”

“This isn’t news to you, Veronica. What do you care?” he asked wearily.

“I care that you’re wasting your life away with her. We had a sort of truce, right? Well, then allow me to use that to give you a friendly warning. Kendall is bad news. Trust me, it’s a girl thing.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Logan said softly.

“Then why?”

“I need someone,” he said finally. “She helps me…forget.”

“Wow, I never thought you’d sink so low. Since when is sleeping with your friend’s ho of a step mom an acceptable way to pleasure away the pain of the spoiled, little rich boy? You’re delusional.”

Logan started to get angry.

“Oh, I’m delusional? If you could ever get off your high horse and see the pain of the people around you, Veronica, you might realize what the common people deal with. Did you come over for a reason?”

She threw a file folder down on the table.

“Your witness was paid for. Give that to Cliff, he’ll know what to do.”

She turned around and left. Logan sighed and called after her.

“The check’s in the mail.”

***

Logan sat down to read the folder from Veronica quickly. He could hear Kendall ‘freshening up,’ and knew he’d have time.

He dialed Weevil’s cell phone.

“What?”

“I got my evidence, but we’re still short of stuff on Thumper. Have fun tracking it down.”

“You quitting on me?”

“You quit on me until I got Veronica back on the case. She’ll be able to help you much better.”

“You got that right.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.” 

Logan hung up and went into the bedroom. Time to make the pain go away. If only for a short while.

***

“Thank you, Keith.” Woody shook his hand repeatedly. “You sure know your job.”

“Sorry it had to happen at all, Woody,” Keith apologized. “You know we have to follow every lead.”

“Maybe I should’ve mentioned we were storing stuff for the demolition in the hangar. Could’ve cleared this right up.”

“You didn’t know. I’m just glad you’re so diligent with the upkeep of your hangar. Manny’s a good witness to have around.”

“He’s got the ‘Magic Touch,' " Woody quipped. 

Keith smiled and waved goodbye. He went to sit behind his desk, glad that he had averted at least one innocent from wrongful incarceration.


	16. Older Than the Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from James Houston

“You are no longer writing about the use of mythic archetype in _Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man.”_

“All right,” someone, probably Dick, praised. 

Mrs. Murphy ignored the comment with aplomb that years of teaching had taught her. 

“You are all instead entering our Mayor Woody Goodman’s county-wide essay contest on the subject of freedom.” Nearly every eye turned to the back of the class where Logan was lounging. Veronica tried to resist the urge to turn, but couldn’t manage it. At least he was looking at her too. “The winner gets a week’s internship as Woody’s apprentice, which means an opportunity to learn about civic affairs, a plum entry on your college applications, and – this might interest you, Dick – a chance to stand beside Woody Goodman on TV and push the plunger for the demolition of old Sharks Stadium.”

“Nuke the stadium? Now I totally wish I could write good,” Dick said dejectedly. 

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Logan ran to catch up with Veronica.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” she said non-committedly.

“So, I saw you at the trial.”

“I always like to watch Cliff perform. He totally trounced the PCHers, huh?”

“Might have had something to do with the key witness withdrawing his testimony.”

“Funny how that happened.” 

The corners of Veronica’s mouth turned up a little. She knew he was trying to apologize to her.

“I can’t believe you got his wife to admit she was at home with him at the time of the murder.”

“Women are indispensable, Logan.”

“Well, thank you. It never would have happened without your PI habit. Don’t ever kick it.”

“I’m sure you’ll need it again.” She said it without malice and they walked comfortably down the hall together. Their last conversation about Kendall wasn’t forgotten, but it wasn’t hanging in the air between them anymore. “So, you should be able to write quite an essay on freedom. How does it feel to have your case overturned?”

“Well, freedom feels liberating.” 

“I’ve see you’ve got your title.” 

“Hey, Veronica!” 

They turned to see Wallace catching up with them.

“I’ll leave so he doesn’t catch you associating with the riff raff,” Logan quipped. 

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned to Wallace.

“What you got?”

“The pamphlet? From the Hearst packet that we both got. In the envelope that we both got that you didn’t open.” 

Veronica pulled some of her hair over her mouth. 

“Oh, that.”

“You know the average SAT score for a Hearst freshman? 1280.”

“And you got an 1140, so you’re doomed, and we can kiss this ‘Get to Know Hearst’ weekend goodbye.”

“Not so fast. Now, if you average in my points, assists, and free-throw percentage, it all balances out. Now that coach says it’s down to me and one other guy for that scholarship, so we are going. Come on. You’ll like it. It’s a good school.”

“And if it were in, say, Maine, I’d be excited. But it’s in Neptune, so I’m not excited. I’ll go, but just to skip school, which excites me.”

***

Keith surveyed the scene before him without quite knowing where to start.

“Can I just ask one question?”

“Well, she said her name was Daphne.”

“No, no, no. How did you call me?”

“Acrobatically.” Cliff massaged his sore wrists. “I might have pulled a hamstring.”

“Okay, then. Next question.” 

“Last night was the convention of the South Coast OB-GYN Society, the most-sued medical specialty,” Cliff explained. “So I make it a point to swing by every year and spread my card around.”

“And you met a hell of a lady doc?” Keith inquired with a grin.

“Hell of a lady, yes. Doctor? We met at the bar. I was extremely charming, and an hour later, I’m invited up to her room. Champagne is ordered. One thing leads to another…”

“Why don’t you think she was an OB-GYN?”

“Well, one, she appeared to know less about medicine than I do. And, two, she seems to have stolen my briefcase.”

“Anything important in it?”

“Important yesterday. Not important today. Still…”

***

Logan found himself wishing he were missing school today as well as the Hearst wannabes. Dick came up and punched him good naturedly.

“Dude, so we hanging this weekend?” 

“Well, I was supposed to hang with Duncan, in which wild cavorting was to happen. I’m sure you would have been invited, but now he’s got some college thing.”

“Well, you and me then, bro.”

“What happened to Madison?”

“Bailed.” Dick shrugged. “According to her friend, she met someone more mature.”

“Where, at Lego Land?” 

Dick scoffed. 

“Whatever, man. Maturity’s like one of the two most over-rated things on the planet.”

“The other being?”

“Chicks.”

“Oh, so this worked out great for you.”

“Dude, why do you think I’m in such a good mood?” Logan laughed but he wasn’t so sure Dick was as carefree as he was making himself out to be. “Screw it. This weekend, you and me, partying like Ozzie.” 

Logan slapped Dick’s hand in agreement and they continued down the hall to their next class.

***

Veronica headed down the hall toward Wallace. She wasn’t seeing the difference between high school and college so far. Dean wandered over and joined them. Veronica liked their tour guide, but he was a bit clueless.

“Hey, my pro-fros. Fun party, huh?” 

“Not bad. I actually talked to a cute girl about Kierkegaard. Made me wish I knew something about Kierkegaard.” 

Wallace rubbed his hands together. 

“Yeah. Isn’t that cool? I mean, in high school, you know, parties are just guys getting drunk and scamming on chicks. But here, you have intellectual conversations.” Veronica didn’t bother to not roll her eyes. “Like I saw you talking to that guy,” Dean addressed her. “What’d you talk about?”

“Jane Austen. But he dissed _Pride and Prejudice_ , so I had to throw a beer on him.” Wallace tried to hide his grin. “I’m kind of colleged out.” 

“See ya tomorrow then, guys.” 

Dean waved goodbye and Wallace and Veronica made their way to the exit.

Wallace bumped into someone and started to apologize.

“Duncan?”

“Hey, guys.” 

Duncan looked surprised to see them.

“You’re thinking about coming here?” Veronica asked in shock. “Doesn’t Celeste have her heart set on Oxford Law?”

“Hmmm, I think they like high GPAers there.”

“And the family dynasty falls,” she answered dramatically. 

Duncan smiled faintly.

“Where were you for the tour earlier?” Wallace asked.

“I had a court thing.”

“Don’t wanna let you out of there, do they?” he observed.

“Guess not. I was just gonna stay home and help Meg after, but she reminded me that we weren’t married and I had a life.”

“Not feeling bitter are we?” 

Veronica wanted to make sure. Anything wrong in her friend’s lives, she would help fix.

“No, life’s just tough right now.”

“Gotcha. Well, we’re off now. My taser finger is feeling twitchy and innocents might get hurt along with the pigs.”

Duncan chuckled.

“I’ll see you guys on the tour then.”

“Oh.” Veronica turned. “Watch out for Troy. He’s back.”

***

Cliff and Keith walked into Keith’s office at Mars Investigations and switched on the TV. They tried to find Cliff’s mystery woman. Cliff smiled at all the obvious Veronica changes in the office. Just her way of letting everyone know that she was officially detecting there.

“So what was in the briefcase that anyone might want to swipe?” asked Keith.

“Just case files. A drunken assault, a lewd conduct, a fraud, a divorce. Other than the files, it’s an address book, receipts, some keys, I believe a copy of Elle magazine, but I forget why. Oh, and the murder case files.” 

“Logan Echolls? Which ones?”

“Everything. What wasn’t in the briefcase is in their storage locker, which…is one of the keys. But that case was dismissed, so it’s…”

“Probably nothing, but we should figure it out anyway. So, you want to file an official report?”

“Of what? Even I know that would be dangerous to my worthless lawyer certification.”

“True. But we should find this woman. Anything involving that case or the Echolls family in general doesn’t happen for coincidence.”

“It’s Melrose Place in full Technicolor.”

“Who’s that in the elevator?” Keith said, pointing.

***

Dick wandered into his living room. He imagined the one less person quota he’d just fulfilled at Logan’s would be negated by Kendall’s presence shortly. He probably had the house to himself. It wasn’t exactly helpful in getting him to forget the Madison thing. Not that it truly mattered. She was just a way for him to get laid, but he had stuck with her longer than anyone ever before.

He settled on the couch to watch mindless television when he spotted Mac and Cassidy out by the pool. He grinned. Well, now his day was more interesting. They generally avoided the house because of him. Not today.

“Hey, Beav!” he called. 

Cassidy turned around and grimaced.

“Yeah, Dick?”

“You two doing okay out here? I don’t need to chaperone, right?”

“Well, I guess that’s all you’re good for since you were dumped,” Cassidy observed quietly. 

Dick’s face immediately tightened.

“Let’s go,” Mac said from behind Cassidy.

*** 

The last thing Mac wanted was a repeat of the carnival. She took Cassidy’s hand and they went out to the car leaving Dick behind them.

“Almost makes me feel sorry for him,” Cassidy said.

“Dick? There’d be a first. Dick’s the original ‘don’t be sorry for him dude.’ ”

“He’s also my brother,” Cassidy said and Mac wondered again at how the two brothers could be so different and yet be somehow connected.

***

Keith and Veronica washed the dishes together, fulfilling a daily ritual that both enjoyed and neither needed to voice their elation about.

Veronica filled her dad in on the events of the last few days and he told her about Cliff and the possible implications of Logan’s missing case files.

“What do you know about plastic explosives?” she asked, putting away the last glass. 

“Well, that’s what I like: a good segue.” 

“I mean, where you get them. What they’re used for.” 

“Well, if you’re licensed, legitimate uses include, uh, construction, mining, demolition.”

“Demolition?”

“Something on your mind, honey?”

“Report to be filed later,” she said. “Gotta get to school.” 

She kissed his cheek and ran out the door. 

At lunch she sat down at her favorite table. Wallace joined her with Jane a few minutes later, flaunting a sheet of paper.

“Dear _Mister_ Fennel, it is with great pleasure…”

“You got the scholarship?” 

Veronica gave him a high five and then Jane for good measure. 

“Hearst College, baby, here I come. I am so over this place already.”

“Right there with ya. Oops, I see someone I gotta see. Congrats, college man!” 

Veronica grabbed her bag and ran over to where Weevil was sitting by himself. He looked odd without several thugs around him at all times.

“Hey there, normal boy.”

“How’s it hanging, V?”

She pondered it for a moment.

“Better if you do me a favor?”

“How did I know that was coming?”

“You’ve worked construction before?”

“Once.”

“Come with me to the Shark stadium?”

“What for?”

“I just want to ask some questions and I want someone who knows what everything means.”

Weevil gave her a disbelieving look.

“What? I’m writing an article.”

“Your life is one big article then.” 

Weevil threw away the rest of his lunch and followed her into the school.

They met after school and drove to the site. Veronica found a foreman to ask her questions. She’d been wondering ever since she heard about the essay contest about the explosives and the possible connection to Woody.

“So, the contest winner gets to push that thing, you know, that thing like Bugs Bunny always pushes, and the stadium explodes?” 

Weevil smiled at her dumb blonde act.

“A plunger, right, but if we did our work right, the stadium implodes.”

“Cool. Using dynamite?”

“Some, but C4 mostly.”

“What’s C-4?” 

He showed her a box full. 

“Not much to look at, actually, but it does the job,” the foreman said and went over to one of his men who had called him.

_And it’s the exact same stuff I saw in the airplane hangar._

“It all looks legit, V.”

Veronica put away her pad and paper.

“Very legit. But it just means Woody had complete access to explosives.”

“We already knew that. Your dad cleared him.”

“I know. I just don’t feel right about it. I want to keep my eye on anyone who had the ability.”


	17. Out of Heart With Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from an old hymn

“All right, citizens. The big moment has finally arrived.” Veronica sat with her head in her hand and listened idly. She didn’t really care who won even if it would give her an opportunity to watch Woody for a week. “One lucky student will spend a week interning at the mayor's office as his honorary deputy. And as a grand finale, this lucky patriot will push the plunger for the demolition of old Shark Field on Saturday. The grand prize winner of Woody Goodman's freedom essay contest is...Logan Echolls!" 

“I'm sorry. Did someone say my name?” asked Logan, nonchalantly appearing from behind a magazine. 

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“For those interested, the winning essay will be on the board all week.”

Veronica didn’t bother to read the essay. She was sure _Easyrider_ would be shamelessly plagiarized and she couldn’t care less.

Besides, Weevil seemed really bent on getting her attention.

“I need your help.”

“Augh, if I had fifty bucks every time someone said that...”

“Look, I know it's a drag being you and-"

“No, seriously, I'm gonna need fifty bucks if you expect me to keep listening.”

Veronica started to walk away. 

"Well, I could remind you about the favor I just did you but I'm banking on, uh, curiosity getting the better of you.” 

Veronica stopped cold. She turned to look at him, shocked that he would use that card on her. She tried exercising all her will power to walk away while Weevil idly looked around, waiting. It was useless. 

“All right, tell me!”

“Thumper killed Felix.”

“Tell me something I don’t know. Some reason you decided to share this little revelation?”

“Well, I can't prove it. Yet. You were supposed to help with that, by the way. And, uh, Thumper has something on me. There's this video on his cell.”

“Do go on.”

“I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth about how I handled the Curly situation.”

“I know that too. You’re really not satisfying this curiosity any and the fifty bucks is starting to call my name. 

“Look…I-"

“Not important,” she said and sighed. “Moving on. Which parts did you skimp on?”

“I did get an anonymous call. Not just me, some of my boys too, all saying the same thing: Curly sent the bus off a cliff.”

“You told me you didn't believe Curly caused the bus crash.”

“I don't.”

“But you beat him anyway?”

“No, I saved his life. My boys wanted to send him off a cliff behind the Road Hog.”

“Don't suppose you noticed whether Curly had my name written on his hand while you were...saving his life.”

“No. But, uh, the cameo he was wearing looked a lot like you.” Weevil’s face grew tense. “Thumper's gonna go down for what he did to Felix one of two ways. Either the law's gonna handle it, or I will. You want it done right, then help me get the proof.”

_And once again Veronica Mars stands between an obvious villain and righteous revenge. Back to square one. Who could possibly help convict Thumper? That would be the actual witness. Who is the only known person to have seen said witness? My ex boyfriend, the tramp o matic._

Veronica shifted her shoulder bag and went to hunt for Logan. She found him as he was going to his car to get downtown.

“Hey. I need a second.” 

“I'm sorry, I can't be late for my first day. Call the county courthouse, ask for the assistant to the honorary deputy mayor. Have her pencil you in.”

_Great, he’s having one of his days where everything out of his mouth makes you want to taser him._

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Veronica. Ask not what Logan can do for you, but what you do for Logan.”

“That's gonna get old real soon.”

“Let me know when that time comes. Until then, you know me: I'll just be speaking softly and carrying a big stick.” 

She grabbed his keys from him in response. 

“Tell me everything you remember about the night Felix was killed.”

“You do know I've been cleared of all charges, right? The whole dead Felix business has lost its intrigue for me, and when something stops being important to me, my memory gets a little fuzzy. Wait...who are you?”

“The murder is still unsolved. Weevil had your back, why aren’t you lifting?”

“Somehow, I sleep like a baby.” 

“You’re just going to let Thumper get away with framing you for murder?”

“Follow the bouncing ball. Not. My. Prob-lem.” 

Logan accentuated his words with his fingers. 

“You don't remember anything about the guy who stopped and helped you? The 911 caller?” 

Logan thought for a moment in a nauseatingly theatric attempt to be helpful. 

“Mexican dude, driving a truck. Oh, his truck had a bumper sticker. It said ‘How's my driving? Call 1-800-EAT’...something.” 

Veronica gave him back his keys.

“Thanks. Well, run along, Deputy Dog. Go serve your community.” 

Logan touched his keys to his lips and went to the Xterra. 

“I think it was a, uh, San Diego Seafood truck. Probably know him if I saw him.” 

Veronica’s lips curved into a smile. He wanted to help, but why did he have to do everything the hard way?

***

“Ah! Don’t get in between a man and his cake!” 

Wallace jerked his tray away and Jane smiled slightly. It was only a slight smile but it was hard to smile fully when your boyfriend kept treating you like a chum.

“When are you picking me up for the dance?” he asked as if nothing had happened.

“I have to pick you up?”

“Well, it is the Sadie Hawkins dance, after all. Your turn to do all the work.”

“It would be work,” she teased. She moved to sit closer to him and he shifted so there would be room for her. But not to be closer to her, she noticed. It was probably a huge mistake, but she couldn’t help but blurt out her anxiety. “Are you wanting to see someone else?”

“Excuse me?” 

Wallace turned to face her in shock.

“You aren’t exactly raring to be close to me. You spend all your time with Veronica or playing basketball. When we talk it’s about your free throws or going to Hearst. I can’t even put my finger on why I feel like you distance yourself from me or that you don’t want anything to do with me as a girl, but something’s not right.”

“Look, Jane, you got it all wrong. There ain’t nothing but girl in you for me.”

“Maybe you could show it sometime.” 

Jane got up and took her tray across to the garbage can. She didn't need to turn to know that Wallace was staring after her, dumbfounded. What had she just done? There was a way and a time to have conversations about problems with a relationship and even though she wanted to wake him up, she was pretty sure that hadn't been the right way or time.

***

“First things first, let's make it official. Bev, you got that Bible handy?” Woody took the Bible and held it out to Logan. “Your left hand, please.”

Logan placed his hand dramatically on the Bible and immediately yanked it away.

“Ow! Augh, that burns.” He smiled at the look on Woody’s face. “Just kidding.” 

Woody laughed a little nervously and Logan grinned. He loved being unpredictable. 

“I, Logan Echolls, do solemnly swear to faithfully execute the office of honorary deputy commissioner of Balboa County, California.”

“I do.”

“Great, so we’ve got some mail here and I’d like you separate it into incorporation and anti-corporation piles.”

Logan raised his eyebrows but settled down without comment. However, a short time later he was knocking on the door to Woody’s office.

“I’ve got something you should see.” Woody moved to join him and Logan showed him the video he’d found of Woody and his family eating. “I’m guessing this goes in the anti-incorporation pile.”

Woody picked up the phone.

“Hi, Keith? It’s Woody. Listen, can you come down here a minute? I’ve got something I need you to look at. It’s really important. Thanks, buddy. Bye.”

***

“So this is staking out, huh?" Logan said, shifting uncomfortably. "It looks sexier in the movies." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh,there he is.” 

They exited the car and headed towards the man about to climb into the cab of the truck. 

“Excuse me?” asked Veronica. The man looked up. “Hi. Um, sorry to bother you. We were hoping to ask you about an incident we think you witnessed last May? On the Coronado bridge? You might remember helping my friend here?” 

He did not look helpful. In fact he looked downright hostile.

“If there was an incident I would remember it. You got the wrong guy.”

“This is the guy, right?” Veronica asked Logan.

“Yeah, that's the guy.”

“You know my schedule, huh? You know where I live? Forty-third and Euclid. I got PCHers riding up and down my street day and night. Now _if_ I was on the bridge that night and _if_ I saw what went down, guy like me, who's got a wife, and a five year-old daughter? Might think he's better off keeping his mouth shut.”

He got into his truck and slammed the door shut.

“Charming fellow,” Logan commented.

“He’s just trying to protect his family.”

“I wonder what that would be like,” Logan mumbled as they walked back to her car. 

Veronica quickly glanced at him and then looked away. There was silence as they drove back toward Neptune. Veronica finally couldn’t take it anymore and picked up her cell phone to call Weevil

“It's time for Plan B,” was his non-reassuring response.

“Just give me a few more hours, there's a woman I can talk to, and luck might be a lady tonight.”

“Patience ain't one of my virtues, Veronica.”

Veronica hung up the phone with a sigh.

“Boy, you sure pick winners,” Logan commented.

***

Mac’s pulse started to speed up as Cassidy’s hand reached for her neck and their kiss deepened. She shifted in her seat and put her hand to his back. He moved away slightly, though his hand slid down to the middle of her back. She tangled her hands in his hair and moved her head upward so he could have access to her neck.

He broke away and grinned slightly at her.

“Probably not the best place for this.”

“I think cars are frequently thought best places for this,” she said, puzzled.

“I…just, don’t want your parents to come outside.”

“They’re out for the evening.”

“Well, I don’t want them to come home. That would be even worse.”

“We could go to your house.”

“Yeah, uh, Dick’s there.”

“In your room?” 

Cassidy looked petrified at the thought of them alone together in his room.

“I thought you had a curfew.”

“It’s not for a few hours.”

“I just don’t want to get caught up and have you miss it.” Cassidy leaned in and kissed her quickly before getting out and walking around to open her car door. Mac gathered her stuff and got out, libido ebbing away with insecurity crowding in its place. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promised.

Seeing as how this wasn’t the first time this had happened Mac was desperate enough to need some advice.

***

Weevil wanted nothing more than to show Thumper his face, but he didn’t want to risk being identified for the cops. This was only phase one in his plan to make Thumper’s life a living hell. He caught him late at night and shoved him into the wall of the alley.

Thumper’s nose started to bleed and Weevil couldn’t keep a grin of satisfaction from his face.

Thumper tried to put up a fight, but he wasn’t as adept at street fighting as Weevil was. His rise to power had been through brain and not brawn. Weevil may not have been the biggest guy around, but he’d earned his way up the ranks and it showed as he mercilessly beat Thumper to the ground.

Sirens started to wail and Weevil looked up before grabbing Thumper’s wallet and making his getaway through the cracks of the chain link fence at the end of the alley. He paused to listen on the other side, making sure he had plenty of room to escape should the cops come his way.

“Eduardo Orozco, you are under arrest for the murder of Felix Toombs.” 

Weevil started at the words stated matter of factly by Deputy Sacks. He smiled. Veronica was a wonder.

***

Keith played the video for Woody in his office, explaining why he thought that the video wasn't a warning about Woody's incorporation plans for Neptune.

“It means that this video had to be shot in November or December, when the days were short, long before you went public with the incorporation initiative.” 

“Hmm,” said Woody.

“I think we've been barking up the wrong tree. And I guess my next question is, got another tree? Before I can start an official investigation on this, I have to have something to go on. Can you think of another reason someone might have for wanting to rattle you?”

“You know, maybe I do.” Woody stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk. “I’ve got a brother in law who does stuff like this all the time. I’m sure it’s just one of his pranks. Thanks for working on this, Keith, but I don’t think we need to do anything more with it. If I hear differently from him, I’ll let you know, but that’s probably all it will be.” Woody held out his hands for the DVD and Keith handed it to him. “Bye now!”

Keith stared after him for a moment and then sat down at his desk and pulled up the file on his laptop. He had more urgent police work to be doing, but something in Woody’s manner bugged him.

***

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be here or not.” 

Wallace jumped as Jane walked up behind him.

“I did promise to go with a cute blonde.”

“Crazy, cute blonde?”

“Sometimes on the crazy, always on the cute.”

“Listen, Wallace, I’m sorry. You are a genuinely good guy and super sweet to me. I’d be insane if I harped on about stupid stuff.”

“How you feel isn’t stupid,” he said and took her hands. “I’ll try to be more considerate of your feelings in the future. It’s not cool when a girl feels unattractive when I’m around.”

Jane giggled and accepted his kiss and offer to dance. She was glad he’d still come. But at least they were dealing with normal boyfriend/girlfriend stuff and not a huge problem. She wanted to keep him around for awhile.

***

“This place is still ugly,” Meg commented as she walked into the gym.

“I don’t think you should say such things to the student body president who worked extremely hard on this gym,” Duncan reproved. 

Meg laughed and took his hand.

“Sorry, Duncan, but I can’t lie. Not about this, not even to you.”

“I guess I can see why.” 

Duncan grimaced at the lurid green banner posed directly overhead.

They made their way to the ticket table where Logan and Gia sat. Duncan grinned at Logan’s expression as Gia talked his ear off.

“Hey guys!” 

Gia’s tone was hyper.

“Please let me dance with your girlfriend,” Logan pleaded.

“Dude, not cool,” Duncan chided and then leaned over to whisper. “Maybe you should ask Gia.” 

He walked off before Logan could hit him. 

They passed Mac and Cassidy who were dancing and also discussing the bad decorations. 

***

“They’re not that bad,” Mac said, trying to be upbeat.

“Mac, senility must be getting to you,” teased Cassidy.

“Let’s get out of here,” Mac agreed. “I do feel sort of seasick.” They walked into the parking lot. “Let’s go back to your place. Have our own fun,” Mac suggested hopefully.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Cassidy said, beginning his usual evasions. 

Mac stopped, exasperated, and made up her resolve. This needed to get settled.

“Is it me?”

“What?” 

Cassidy turned to face her.

“Are you not attracted to me?”

“Wait, what?” Cassidy repeated.

“Why don't you wanna...you know, like...do stuff?” 

“Can we please not talk about this now?”

“We have to talk about it sometime," Mac said, stepping closer to him, trying to take his hand. "I get nervous too. Like when we're just hanging out, it's totally comfortable and cool, but then it feels like there's all this pressure, and...I don't know what I'm doing either.”

“We have to stop talking about this,” Cassidy said, looking like he wanted to run away.

“Veronica says all guys move at different speeds, and that this could just be-"

“Wait, you talked to Veronica about me? What did you say to her?” Cassidy said loudly, his tone frightening her.

“Nothing. It was more about me, I just, I wanted to make sure that I wasn't doing something wrong.”

“Well, you weren't. But you are now.” He started to walk away. “Good luck getting laid.” 

Mac stared after him, confused and crushed.

***

“Tell me what you think about me. Seriously. Be completely honest.” 

Veronica watched in horror as Logan made several warming up gestures in order to let Gia have it in the total and complete sense of the word. She acted without thought and grabbed his hand. 

“Dance with me.” 

He let her lead him to the dance floor. 

“When I dreamed of this moment, _I've Had the Time of My Life_ was always playing. Well, what can you do?” 

They stared at each other in discomfort. The gesture had been made, but neither was quite sure what to do with it.

Veronica pulled his arms around her waist and placed her own around his neck. She wished they had been playing a fast song when she’d had her little moment of insanity.

They swayed back and forth to the music and she was acutely conscious of the closeness of his body against hers. Veronica found herself listening to the words of the song and reflecting ironically how much they resembled her relationship with Logan. How she sometimes thought it could be.

Veronica couldn’t help but glance at him and found him looking at her. She couldn’t tear her gaze away. For a long time their eyes were locked and her heart started to race. She almost wondered if it was possible for things to pick up where they left off, if they could be what they’d been for so short a time.

Almost without realizing it she’d raised herself on tip toe to bring herself closer to him. His head was already bent towards hers and it would be only a hairsbreadth for her to move so their lips touched. She’d just grazed her lips to his when she heard him whisper.

“Don’t.” She pulled back slightly to search his eyes for meaning. “Not unless you’re willing to go all the way.”

She understood why he said it. She wanted to comply, wanted to reach up and lose herself in him, but his whispered words reminded her to think and she searched for a reason not to. Kendall’s face popped into mind and she stiffened in his arms. That was one reason why she couldn’t go for this.

She couldn’t pull away from him though. His gaze still held her fast and she stayed in his arms for the rest of the song, enjoying a last remnant of their relationship.

*** 

Logan wasn’t quite sure if he should be glad or disappointed that she hadn’t gone for the kiss. He was happy he’d made a condition, happy he knew to stand up for himself instead of be used by her, but her lips on his had raised all the old memories to the surface. The situation was escalated by the feel of her waist in his hands and her eyes on his. He stared back at her and they drowned in each other’s eyes until the music ended.


	18. Living Close to the Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from James Houston

“Only got a few minutes, kiddo, so make it fast.” 

Keith held his flashlight over the seats so Veronica could see the damage of the bus herself.

“You’re the best law-breaking dad ever,” she answered and kissed his cheek. 

She scanned the wreckage and started a systematic check of each row.

***

_So that’s how it started. I don’t know if I should be grateful or not. Sure, it’s sweet those dead teens want to help me figure out what happened to them, but do they have to do it every night? Even Meg’s there, so maybe she has something important to say about the issue. I think I know what she was talking to Miss Dumas about so intently though. Maybe it would help if I talked to the not dead version._

Veronica let Lilly curl her hand around her finger. It felt very right to be holding Duncan’s daughter in her arms and know that she was named Lilly.

“She’s so beautiful, you guys.”

“We know.” 

Duncan put his arm around Meg’s shoulders and Veronica wanted to laugh at the picture of perfect parenthood they made.

“So, how’s the trial stuff coming?”

“Cliff’s really helping us out,” Meg replied. “Things with my parents are tense, but at least nobody seems to be opposed to me no matter how dangerous Duncan appears.”

“He sorta is the picture of lunatic, huh?” Veronica pondered and stared at him a moment. He laughed and stepped over to take the baby as Veronica yawned. “Ooh, sorry. I’m not getting much sleep lately.”

“Considering the way you like to keep busy, that’s not shocking,” Duncan told her.

“It’s worse than normal.”

“What’s the matter?” Meg inquired, sounding concerned.

“You might actually be able to help. What's with that guy, Lucky? You were talking to Miss Dumas about him, weren’t you? He’s your parents' friend from church? I can't picture them wanting to set you up with someone.” 

Meg started in surprise at the name, but answered.

“They weren't outwardly setting us up. They just kept having him over for dinner so he could talk about his four months in Iraq and how he took shrapnel in the ass for America. He'd quote the Bible and they'd point out how great he was. Fun, fun, fun.”

“But you thought he was creepy.”

“Have you been reading my emails?”

“You didn’t tell her I had them?” Veronica asked Duncan in surprise. 

He blushed slightly.

“No evil intent. It just never occurred to me.” He turned to Meg. “Back when you were still asleep, I was trying to figure out why you hadn’t told me about Lilly. It wasn’t supposed to be an intrusion.”

“I trust you both,” she said somewhat bitterly, taking Lilly from him. “I guess neither of you really stop to think about morals and privacy when there’s a case to solve.”

“I'm trying to help,” Veronica said softly.

“Look, my parents think Lucky's a saint because he sings hymns with his eyes closed and he helped my dad move an air conditioner. But he's just a janitor at the high school he graduated from who buys beer for guys like Logan to hang on to his glory days.”

“I’m sorry, Meg,” Veronica said.

“Forget it. Let’s not do a not speaking to each other feud. I’m not up for it.”

“Deal,” Veronica promised with a smile.

“So, looks like you have to talk to Logan,” Meg pointed out in revenge.

Veronica grimaced even as she felt a sudden jolt in her stomach. She hadn’t seen him since the dance. She had a feeling it wouldn’t go well. But maybe she could get some sleep before then.

***

By the time the next morning rolled around Veronica had reached the super hyper stage of her insomnia. It actually made her feel better about accosting Logan at his locker. In fact she ran up and kneed him in the back of his knee, causing him to buckle slightly. He swung around and gave her a look of mild annoyance.

“Yep, I have no idea what compelled me to do that.”

“Is it because you're five?” he asked.

“I'm a little punchy; I haven't been sleeping.” 

She swung her arms for emphasis. Hopefully that would help him realize that it was not the best time to bring up what had happened between them at the dance. His mouth opened slightly before he obviously decided that ostentatious remarks were the way to go.

“Thoughts of me? Hey, I get it. Sometimes I'm up all night just thinking about myself.” 

Veronica decided to ignore that. 

“Do you know a guy named Lucky? He's one of the night janitors here.”

“Tommy Dominic? Yeah. You met him too, you know. Remember...”

He proceeded to describe the circumstances and Veronica started to feel increasingly uncomfortable and slightly warm. It made her irritable that he still had that amount of power over her, even in a flashback.

“Hey, Logan, is there a point to this story?”

“Will you let me finish? Sheesh!” 

Logan was obviously savoring the memory of the things he used to be able to do to her. Veronica got mad in a way that it wasn’t wise for her to get. She knew it was probably the lack of sleep talking.

“You are such a catch, you know that? I honestly don’t know how I’m able to daily withstand your charm let alone make such a strong denial of it at the dance.”

“As I recall, it wasn’t that strong,” Logan said quietly.

“Your recall is obviously biased because I’m not really remembering anything that pleasurable.,” she said in reference to his overtly playing up their making out the previous summer.

“At least I’m being accurate.” 

Logan looked a little shocked by her strong words and cut by them though he seemingly didn’t want to show it.

“Remind me, why did we break up?” she asked.

“Was it something about me being too much man?” Veronica started to walk away. Logan simply leaned against his locker and continued to the air, as if knowing she could still hear. “No, wait, it was you. You were too much man.”

***

Logan smarted through his next class over Veronica’s remarks. But as soon as it was over and Angie Dahl had pranced through the door with her balloons, he hurried to catch up with Wallace who looked pissed over the overachiever as well.

“If you don't mind, I'm gonna keep working on the project,” Wallace said. 

If that girl thought she was going to beat out Veronica Mars, she had obviously never met Veronica’s BFF, Logan thought. Not to mention her ex.

“Come by later, I'm in.” Wallace stared at him. Logan grinned. Part of the benefit of acting like a jerk was when you acted nicely people were even more confused. “What's time to a hog?”

Wallace’s face grew a small smile.

***

_Maybe I’m being haunted for never knowing these kids when they were alive. Maybe they’re angry I got caught up in Logan’s trial and Wallace’s deal and my cases and never really looked into them after Marcos. Whatever it is I’m having to go around to anyone who might have known something off about them. Today happens to be Beaver and since he just broke up with Mac I have to decide how to act. Totally offended on the behalf of my friend might not get me the info I want and Mac did make me promise to be nice._

***

“Busy Beaver, always working.” 

Veronica slid in at Cassidy’s table.

“What's up, Veronica?” 

Cassidy really wished she hadn’t sat down. Ever since the Mac incident, he was worried about what Veronica might do.

“During summer school, you had a run-in with a kid named Cervando?”

“He ran me into a wall, if that's what you mean.” Cassidy gave her the story. “Cervando, you know he's normally a pretty cool guy, for a PCHer, but the next day he was seriously on the war-path. Dick's squirt-gun was loaded with bleach. I guess Dick was too big for him so he figured he'd settle the score with his little brother.” Cassidy glanced at his watch and got up to go. “Story of my life.” 

He didn’t particularly want to stay and chat with Veronica, not on the subject of his humiliation and not with his break up with Mac so fresh.

***

Veronica watched Cassidy go thoughtfully. She stayed there with her brain on overdrive until she spotted someone she wanted to dress down a few notches.

“Hey, Weevil.” 

The former gang leader stopped and gave her his attention.

“You just like following me around or what?”

“Or what. Just wanted to see if you’d been arrested for stupidity yet.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you ever stop to consider what would happen if you were caught giving Thumper your version of justice? My dad is not the stupid Sheriff and he’s had plenty of experience putting two and two together.”

“It’s fine, no one saw me.”

“Through a miracle and not very good planning on your part.”

“V, he’s in jail now. You were the one who won the witness over into telling the truth. It’s over.”

“It’s never over, Weevil. You might have to live with this forever if someone saw you. You’re just lucky the cops got there in time.”

“In time for what?”

“In time to keep you from killing him.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t off the guy who killed Felix?” Weevil didn’t say anything. “I thought so. Be careful, Weevil. You’re more on the up and up than you’ve been in a long time. Don’t blow it because I don’t have any leverage left with anyone on your behalf.”

“No one asked you to be my guardian angel.”

“Isn’t that what friends with my particular powers do?” 

She turned and strode resolutely away while he stared after her.

***

Wallace tried to calm his jittery self down as Logan took away his espresso. He decided to bluntly ask what had been on his mind since they’d started working.

“So, I know why I'm trying to help out Veronica. I want her to get to go to Stanford. Why you doing it?” 

Logan shrugged casually. 

“I don't know, not for Veronica.”

“Then what?”

“Uh, the spirit of competition.” 

Wallace laughed skeptically. 

“You do something for nothing? Yeah, all right.” 

Logan just tossed him the remote and headed into his room. Wallace started to flip through the channels and stopped when the Aaron Echolls Tinseltown Diaries started to play. It made him think about Logan’s life. He’d never talked to the guy even when he’d been dating Veronica. The last time they’d really been in the same place was when Logan smashed in her headlights. When Wallace had mentioned it the other day Logan had just grinned and said that it was foreplay. Wallace had to wonder at the complexity of the guy who tried so hard to make it seem like he didn’t care about anything.

“They rerun it twice a day.” Wallace started as Logan came back into the room and leaned on the doorjamb. “I hear it's their top-rated episode.” 

Logan slowly quirked his eyebrows and left again. Wallace’s brain started to work faster. This project was helping him learn, though definitely not about science.

***

“What did he say about me?” 

Mac leaned her head way too close to Veronica’s personal space.

“What did who say?”

“Cassidy. I saw you talking to him.” 

Veronica grimaced.

“Sorry, I know there’s a definite friendship rule I was violating. I just needed information.”

“I’m the one who told you to act normally.”

“True fact.” 

Veronica closed her locker and started to head down the hall while Mac walked beside her.

“I just…I just want to know if he said anything about me or explained why he broke up with me, why I’m a complete idiot, perhaps.”

“You’re not an idiot, Mac.” Veronica stopped walking to emphasize her point. “This is Beaver’s problem, whatever it is. If you want to miss him, fine, but don’t blame yourself for his stupidity.”

“You’re a good friend,” Mac said and leaned against the wall. “And business partner. And person.”

“You’re very sad,” Veronica stated. “Listen, Meg and I are having a girl’s night and you’re coming. Good, I’m glad we got that settled.” 

She tucked her arm in Mac’s and pulled her along.

***

_Dick is a scumbag. Funny, how I always noticed it before. But now Betina will never get the chance to shout it from the rooftops._

“Veronica minx, what are you up to?” 

Veronica was in no mood to play with Dick today.

“Tell me about you and Betina.”

“Everybody has their secret shame, V. You get tanked at the wrong party, stumble a couple of rungs down the food chain. You know how it is; you dated that cop.”

“And that means you get to chew them up and spit them out like trash?”

“I hear that’s what you did to the cop, anyway.” 

Dick smiled blithely and Veronica shifted uncomfortably. She liked being in the moral chair and not the other way around.

“Let’s focus on Betina, okay?”

“Dude, I treated her fine. I even gave her a little gift on the bus. Too bad she never got to enjoy it, huh?”

“What gift?”

“A Sharks premium ticket package in my Sharks memorabilia gift bag.”

“The generosity just flows out of you, huh?” 

Veronica got up to leave. She needed a break from Dick logic. She ran to catch up with Wallace, but shied away when she saw him talking to Logan.

“Not who I’d expect you to be hanging around,” she said when they finally parted.

“We got a class project together,” Wallace said easily.

“Still? I thought all you wanted to do was pass.”

“We decided to keep working on it.”

“Logan? Keep working? Impossible.”

“Maybe you should cut him some slack sometimes.” 

Wallace grinned, as if sure her world would implode because of his advice.

“Um, what?”

“He’s actually kinda cool.”

“Wallace, you know you’re my best friend, right?”

“Always will be, girl, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to approve of your boyfriends.”

“So not my boyfriend.”

“Ex, whatever. Point is; he’s not half bad. Might even surprise you.”

“What and act like a human being?”

“Something like that.” 

Wallace changed the subject but Veronica’s mind was still on Logan. Again. She was used to being the one to defend him, so it was slightly odd that just because they’d recently had a fight, Wallace had to defend Logan to her. The apocalypse was surely coming.

“Wallace, I gotta run,” she said, interrupting him. “I’ll be back.”

"Like I don't know where you're going," Wallace called after her.

Veronica searched for Logan and found him walking towards the restroom.

“I have to talk to you.”

“After our last one went so well?” he inquired lightly. “You still not sleeping? Because you look like Steve Buscemi.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Come again?” 

Logan put his hand to his ear. Veronica narrowed her eyes. He wasn’t going to make this easy.

“I shouldn’t have said what I said before. I’m sorry. That’s all you’re going to get because I am still slightly cranky, so just accept it already.”

“Dear lady, you wound me. I shall accept.”

“You do not need to be so effusive. A yes would suffice.”

“But not be nearly as fun.”

“Goodbye, Logan.” 

Veronica felt a small smile start to form. The boy was charming.

“Goodbye.”

*** 

Logan’s heart was warmed as he walked away. An apology from Veronica was definitely not every day fare. He should have become friendly-ish with Wallace a long time ago.

***

Veronica entered her apartment anxious for some food, a hot shower and bed. Her dad was sitting on the couch holding a letter.

“You got mail from Stanford,” he said immediately. 

Veronica dropped her bags and sank down next to him, accepting the envelope.

“It's a little anorexic for an acceptance letter,” she said slowly, her heart in her throat.

“Good news or bad, you know I'm proud of you.” 

He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to open it. She carefully slid out a sheet of paper and read it out loud. 

“Dear Ms Mars. It is with great pleasure that the admissions board at Stanford University welcomes you to our institution.” 

She slowly grinned and then squealed in pleasure. She grabbed her dad and they hugged for a long time. 

“You did it, baby.”

At dinner they celebrated by using real plates and barbequing on the apartment complex’s patio.

“So do you want to hear some other news or would that dwarf your big night?” Keith asked after they were stuffed.

Veronica groaned.

“Not more news. But you know I have to hear it now! I can’t just wonder.”

“Not with my genes, you can’t. Anyway, after I helped you find out about Rhonda’s family, I was thinking about the great advice I gave you about following the money. The money wasn't on the bus. The rich kids were behind, driving in the limo.”

“So, maybe whoever crashed the bus was counting on them being on it?” Veronica said in slow realization.

“Richard Casablancas took an insurance policy out on his sons three days after marrying Kendall. Dick and Beaver are worth more dead than they are alive.”

Veronica dropped her fork onto her plate.

_Maybe I’m not being haunted just for the sake of the kids on the bus. Maybe it’s because they were unjustly killed when it was their rich classmates who were meant to get the kick. How did it happen then? Only one way I can think of. Dick’s goody bag. Given to Betina. Had a bomb. This changes everything._


	19. Refusing to be Baffled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Edmund Gosse

“We of the poor and measly ought to get days like this more often,” Veronica commented. 

Keith nodded lazily as they drifted on air mattresses in their complex pool.

“How’d you score the day off work?”

“How’d you score the day off school?”

“Let’s pretend this exchange never happened,” Veronica suggested.

“Today nothing exists outside this pool,” Keith agreed.

“Can one tiny thing exist?” she pleaded. 

“What thing would that be?”

“Insurance policy.”

“The insurance policy?”

“The very one.”

“The judges will allow it.”

“What did you find out?” 

Veronica gently eased her way over on her stomach so she was facing her dad.

“Richard Casablancas was using the life insurance he'd taken out for Dick and Cassidy as a tax shelter. The payout on their policies is over eight figures, and here's the kicker: The beneficiary should both brothers die simultaneously? Kendall Casablancas.”

“The wicked stepmother trying to bump off her rich husband's spawn. That's a Disney movie, isn't it?”

“She certainly had motive. It's her capability I'm not sure of.” 

“I wouldn't underestimate her capabilities. She went from spandex to cashmere pretty fast.”

“You wanna poke around; see what she was up to the day of the crash?”

“Whatever happened to letting the law handle it?”

“Sometimes we hire the assistance of licensed private investigators.”

“So, I’m getting paid for this?”

“By none other than the state of California.”

“I’ll look into it.”

***

Veronica stopped walking down the hall when she spotted Mac hitting her forehead repeatedly on her locker. It was a strange sight, one which, at times, she would have savored; but she didn’t want any permanent damage done to the technological genius, so she headed over.

“Mac attack, what's the haps?” 

Mac halted her self abuse and turned to face the amused Veronica.

“I got mugged. By my own principal. They took my cell phone interceptor and apparently plan on keeping it until the end of the year. What happened to end of the day? Why wasn't that working?”

“Everyone still kept bringing in their cell phone interceptors?” Veronica suggested brightly.

“Is there any chance you can get it back for me? I borrowed it from my buddy at Radio Shack, because apparently I've become a psycho ex-girlfriend and I wanted to listen to Cassidy's cell phone calls.” Veronica looked appraisingly at her and Mac shifted uncomfortably. “You're judging me.”

“No. I'm judging myself. Why don't I have a cell phone interceptor?” 

Mac brightened up immediately.

“Please, respect the business model, Veronica. I do the gadgets. You do the actual espionage.” 

Veronica nodded in affirmation of the arrangement. 

“I'll see what I can do.”

_I don’t know if Mac will quite like it when she sees exactly what it is I can do about it._

“I’m going to kill you,” Mac said later on.

“Mac, Clemmons changed his locks. I’m sorry.”

“You sold me down the river.”

“Almost at your request. It was for you.”

“Says the wife beater, I’m sure.” 

Mac grabbed her cell phone interceptor and headed grumpily down the hall. Veronica smiled after her irritated friend.

***

Veronica moseyed into the apartment and prepared to thrill her dad with the news of Mac’s unfortunate prom date, but he looked up at her seriously and she dropped her bag on the floor and sat next to him.

“Why the long look, partner?”

“We found the murder weapon, the one used to kill Lilly.”

“What about the ashtray you found in the pool?”

“We figured that's what he used. Why else would it be in the pool?” 

Veronica sank back into the couch cushions.

“Okay, but that doesn’t really change anything, does it?”

“We found Aaron’s Oscar statue buried in the Kane's back yard.”

“What were you doing digging in Duncan’s yard?”

“Aaron’s prosecution has been pressing for a further investigation of the scene. They got a warrant. Aaron’s been pushing for Duncan to be investigated. This will make it worse. I might have to take him into custody.”

“What? Why? Doesn't that...help us with Aaron’s prosecution?”

“Honey, in addition to Lilly's blood, our team found some of Duncan's hair on the murder weapon.”

“You know that’s a set up and lie, Dad!”

“I also know my job, Veronica.”

“You can’t do it! Let me figure out what happened, how he did it!”

Veronica jumped up from the couch. Keith rose with his hands outstretched to placate her.

“No one’s arresting anyone today, kiddo. The hair isn’t everything. The sex tapes and yours and my testimony are what’s important. But I just warn you, because I’m a witness in the trial…”

“They won’t let you make decisions on the case.”

“Probably not.”

“Well, at least I won’t have to be mad at you.” 

Veronica hugged him fiercely and then ran into her room.

She wanted to throw something. Aaron Echolls was in jail and he was still ruining everyone’s life. It took her a long time to get settled, but she immediately started to work on the case. After awhile, she ran into a dead end and did some homework before looking into Kendall Casablancas. She pulled up Kendall’s high school photo.

_Hmmmm…a Kendall Casablancas with really weird hair who is not Kendall. Interesting. Of course, even more interesting is the six months she spent in jail for wire fraud. Looks like our favorite trophy wife is perfectly capable of setting off bombs. The only question is how did she do it when she wasn’t out there? Did she have an accomplice? Who? I’m going to have to talk to Logan about his little playmate, aren’t I? Getting paid isn’t even worth it._

***

“Table Four requested to sit in your section.” 

Jane smiled in pleasure at the compliment and hurried to help her customer. Her boyfriend customer.

“And what can I get for you today, sir?” 

She playfully poised her pencil over her pad.

“How about that cute as a bug new waitress at the Hut?”

“You might have to order that special.”

“Anything. Just get me my order.” Wallace grinned. “I’ll pay extra.”

“Lucky girl. Well, how soon would you like that?”

“I’d say right now, but her boss might have a problem with that.”

“She might,” Jane agreed.

“How about you tell me when her break is?” 

Jane checked her watch.

“Funny, but it’s right now.”

“Well, how about that?” Wallace leaned back into the booth. “Think she’d want to break with me?”

“I’ll just ask.” 

Jane stuck her pad and pencil in her apron pocket and sat down. Wallace slung his arm around her shoulders and she greeted him with a kiss.

“I’ve been thinking,” he began.

“Never a good sign,” she interrupted.

“Well, I was going to ask you to prom, but see if I do it now,” he teased.

“Why, Wallace!” Jane laughed at his indignation. “I’ll go with you.”

“Well, all right then. I guess I better head down to Ayres Formal Wear. I hear those top hats and those canes go quick.” 

Jane chuckled and they chatted before she gave him a kiss goodbye and went back to work with the glow of a girl who’d just been asked to prom.

***

“I’ve been trying, Duncan. I started as soon as my dad told me, but it’s incredibly hard to figure out the complex strings of this ruse in one day.”

“Veronica,” Duncan said as he started to pace, “this isn’t good. You know it isn’t. Meg and I were this close to winning Lilly for good, but the judge has demanded another hearing due to this new crap from Aaron.”

“I’m sorry. Duncan, I’m doing my best. You and I both know what happened.”

“It was bad enough with her parents airing the news of my needing medication all over the place.” 

Duncan sat down and put his head in his hands. 

Veronica watched him sympathetically, but there was nothing else she could do. She’d checked out the backgrounds of everyone on the investigation team. She’d looked at all of Aaron’s lawyers. She still hadn’t really been able to figure out the connection between Thumper and the lawyers. It seemed obvious that while Thumper had killed Felix on his own, somebody else, namely Aaron, had been helping him by framing Logan. What had Thumper had to do in return? Get some of Duncan’s hair maybe? Who planted the statue and did any of it have anything to do with Cliff’s briefcase being stolen? The questions continued to pile up and Veronica had no answers for Duncan.

***

_Nothing like keeping your mind off what you can’t do by finding a classmate’s dead dog’s personal Grim Reaper. If only Gia would stop dogging me trying to be my BFF. Doesn’t she know Wallace gets that position forever?_

“You placed this ad, right?” Gia ran to catch up with Veronica in the hall. “This is your email.”

“Yeah.” 

Veronica stopped walking.

“I've seen this car. This car mooned me. Or at least some guy in the car did.”

“Where, when?”

“September 13th, 7 pm, Pacific Coast Highway.”

“Gia!” Veronica breathed in realization.

“It passed by our limo just a few minutes before the bus went off the cliff.”

“So you're saying a green Barracuda passed you guys in the limo?”

“Yeah! I mean, is this a Barracuda? I'm not a car person.”

“Yes. What did the guy look like?” Veronica asked in great anticipation. 

Could Kendall’s accomplice be revealed?

“All I saw was his butt. I just figured they were a couple of stupid college kids.”

“How long before the crash was it?”

“A few minutes. And I only remember because I was on the phone with my dad. He was calling to see where I was to make sure I was able to pick up Rodney after his piano lesson. I totally freaked out when I saw the guy’s butt and so my dad was all concerned and I told him and he started laughing. But then the bus went over and…”

“Thanks.” 

Veronica walked away pondering.

_So, some more research and I find my Barracuda. It belongs to some blind woman whose grandsons take it out joyriding. Looks like a bust. But at least I got them to compensate Harry without him putting an arrow through their throats. Everyone wins._

***

Weevil rolled out from under the car and froze when he saw Hector standing there. He got up and prepared himself for the worst.

“You here to start something, dawg? Why don’tcha let me wash up beforehand. Unless you don't mind grease around your throat.”

“We made a mistake.” Hector said it simply, without flair.

“A mistake? So you come here cause you think you can take it back?” 

Weevil started to turn away.

“Cause it's all I can do. Thumper was wrong, man. He broke every rule in the book.”

“I got that memo, man.”

“The boys are lost without ya, Weevil. It’s seriously bad.”

“Not my problem.”

“No, but these are your people. We want you back.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Weevil said softly. “Hector, they’re your boys now. I trust you with them. Just stop being stupid.”

“That’s wack, Weevil.”

“It’s right. I’m always here when you get in trouble, but they’re not my people anymore.”

Hector nodded silently and walked away. It was a long time before Weevil got back underneath the car.

***

“You remember back to yesterday when you were doing the deed with Dick’s stepmom?”

“Vaguely.” 

Logan groaned inside. It was not a good memory and it had actually been awhile since he’d been with Kendall. He didn’t want to go down that road anymore, though he wasn’t sure how to tell Veronica that without her looking smug.

“Were you with her on the day of the crash?”

“Man, you’re obsessed with my sex life. Do I need to start carrying around a webcam?”

“Logan!”

“Day of the crash, day of the crash. You know I’d really have to consult my feelings journal to be sure. But no, not at the time of the crash.”

“She stood to make millions by sending Dick and Beaver over that cliff.”

“Kendall requires a domestic staff to make cereal, you really think she’s capable of planning a murder?”

“Women will get you every time.” 

Veronica wagged her finger in warning.

“They certainly have so far,” Logan said pointedly staring at her.

*** 

Veronica smiled inwardly. Not a bad day’s work so far. Kendall didn’t have an alibi and she still could make Logan writhe.

“Anything else? Oh. I, uh, I got to second base with Tammy Forrester in eighth grade in Duncan's closet.” Veronica’s own insides started to writhe and she rolled her eyes and began to walk away. He continued to talk and she was glad he couldn’t see her face. “And last summer, after you broke up with me, by the way; I made this townie girl moan without even using my hands. Is any of this relevant? Should I make a list?”

Nothing with him would ever be normal.


	20. Toss Their Hearts in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Barbara Brown Taylor

“Hey. Have you ever been stalked?”

_Well, Gia, every time I turn around you’re there. Does that count?_

“Because someone's stalking me. I was hoping you might have some tips or something.”

“Dancing around in your underwear with the curtains open is always good. And if you're in chat rooms, and they suggest meeting face to face, do it in an abandoned railroad car down by the river side,” Veronica said as ironically as she could.

“No! No, no, I mean for catching the guy. I keep seeing this car following me around.” 

Veronica sighed and got up to grab something from the copier.

“Can you describe it?” 

“It's totally nondescript. I mean that's what's so unique about it. Is there any way that you could do some P.I. thing?” 

Veronica paused and looked Gia up and down. 

“For you? The daughter of the most powerful man in town? That's a marker I want. Come to my house after school.”

Gia nodded and squeezed Veronica’s arm in thanks before leaving. Veronica shook her head and continued her work. She really didn’t need anything else on her plate at the moment. It was bad enough she had to go to the doctor later.

***

“Veronica?” Keith called as he entered his old office. 

She popped her head up from under the desk.

“And does the Sheriff need something from us lowly private investigators?” she inquired while sorting the papers she’d pulled from the drawer.

“Just to know how your doctor’s appointment went.” 

Veronica screwed up her face.

“Great. I’m in tip top shape.”

“I’ve brought you something else then.” 

Keith laid down some photocopies on the desk.

“And who is this charming fellow?” 

She picked one up and studied it.

“The charming fellow who hired the escort to steal Cliff's briefcase.” 

“And his heart. Poor Cliff.”

“Yeah. She must have been something. Cause he won't shut up about it.” Veronica didn’t bother to suppress her grin. “Send a copy to everyone on the business contact sheet. See if anyone can find him.”

“So, this is not a matter for the police?” she asked.

“Nope, just the lowly private investigators.”

“I see. I’ll put it on your bill.”

Keith just rounded the desk and kissed her forehead before heading back to the station.

“Hey, Dad!” she called after him. He turned around. “Did you see the paper?”

“No, why?”

“Take a look. It’s a doozy.”

Keith read out loud.

“ ‘Incorporation will not swing.’ Lovely headline. ‘Neptune voted against incorporation. This swing in the ballots may have been due to discovery of Mayor Goodman’s alleged affair and cover up with one of his campaign staffers who he dropped unconscious at Neptune Memorial yesterday morning. The woman, Jennifer Stansfield, is not available for comment. Mayor Goodman has released a public apology to his voters. In the meantime, all of Neptune must deal with this decision.’ ”

“Guess they’re stuck with us,” Veronica said with a smile.

“What’s a yacht without barnacles?” Keith queried, also smiling. “I’ll see you later, honey.”

***

“What is that?” Logan asked jauntily as he slid in across the table from Veronica.

“Just some work stuff for my dad.”

“I thought we were the big private detective now?”

“My dad hired me, though since he still technically owns the business, he hired us.” 

Veronica glanced up in exasperation and noticed his intense stare. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. That just looks like the guy my dad shared a cell with.”

Veronica’s mouth dropped open.

“Logan! This is the guy who stole Cliff’s briefcase with all the information about your trial in it.”

Logan slowly turned to face her.

“So my dad is trying to what? Reframe me?”

“I don’t pretend to understand him. Maybe he thought there was something in there that could…I don’t even know.”

“He just never stops,” Logan whispered in disbelief. Veronica wanted to pat his back or squeeze his hand or something, but she didn’t dare. “Don’t feel awkward or anything,” he said, correctly interpreting her expression. “Didn’t we already have one of those conversations earlier today?”

“Yeah, it is kinda creepy that you know the name of my perfume.”

“But I can’t tell when you want to be strapped down on an anthill, so you’re good.”

“True dat. So, what brought you over here all cozy like anyway?”

“You heard about the prom being canceled?”

“Wasn’t that your fault?”

“Don’t taunt the bearer of gifts.” 

Logan pulled out an invitation and presented it to her with a flourish.

“Wow, you and your drunk 09er buddies get the prom cancelled, and then use your inherited wealth to throw a private prom.”

“When you say it like that it sounds unjust.”

“How does it sound when you say it?”

“Mm, glamorous.” She looked skeptical and he waited a moment before casually asking, “So...are you coming?” 

“I was going to console Jane and Wallace that night. You got their prom cancelled, remember?”

“Well, bring them along. Bring whoever. You know we with our inherited wealth don’t mind…long as you bathe and keep your hands off the silver.”

“I’ll consider it.” 

She gathered up her things and went to her next class. 

***

Logan watched Veronica go. 

“Good,” he whispered. 

He’d realized earlier that day when she'd talked about not seeing each other anymore since high school was over that it was something he didn’t want to think about. Alterna-prom was one of the only things he could think of to keep that day from coming.

***

_So, the disgruntled, slightly lunatic, ex-Army night janitor is stalking Gia. So, I tell my dad and he arrests the guy right before he sticks Gia and me like we were Iraqis. I need to find out about this guy. Logan’s already told me everything he knows. Who’s been at this school for a long time?_

“Weevil, wait up.” 

Weevil sighed and waited for Veronica to catch up to him.

“Do I need to start recording my every move so you don’t gotta run and grill me on my whereabouts? I’m worried about you breaking something.”

“Are you going to be doing the breaking?”

“Depends.”

“Listen, I’m sorry about before. I meant what I said, though.”

“Like I didn’t know that.”

“Forget it,” she said and started to walk away. 

Weevil hesitated but blurted out his next words.

“V, you were right.”

“Well, there’s something you don’t hear every day from motorcycle gang leaders,” she said, turning back toward him.

“Ex gang leader. I want out.”

“Out out?” 

Veronica grinned.

“As far out that won’t make me wear a suit every day.”

“What brought on this change?”

“I’ve been thinking about what you said. My life’s been twisted till now. But I want to graduate, make my gran happy, and do something with my life that won’t land me in jail.” 

From the look on her face he could see that his words were not what she’d been expecting, but it looked like she would take this bit of news and be happy about it.

“I’m glad, Weevil.”

“So, got any ideas?”

“Wanna do some private investigating?”

“What’s that mean?”

“Well, no suit, but nice shirt. No leather.”

“I can hardly wait.”

“I’m running around like crazy and I want to find out about Tommy Dominic, or Lucky, the night janitor here. If you know anything about him or can find out something, that would be great. I’ll make sure you get a percentage.”

“Sure thing.” 

Weevil smiled. The idea of private investigation was quite thrilling actually and he was glad Veronica had thought of it. 

“I’m not putting your name on the card just yet,” she warned teasingly as she walked away backwards. “Gotta prove yourself.”

“Prepare to be amazed!” he called after her.

***

“What luck?” Veronica asked as she entered the station dressed in her prom regalia.

“Wow, honey. You look amazing!”

“Thanks.” Veronica submitted to her dad’s hug. “Now what about Lucky?”

“He’s not talking. He just babbles on about Woody Goodman and how he’s not that great.”

“Well, that’s specific for you.”

“I agree. But you go on to your party. I might be late tonight because I wanna see if I can crack him.”

“Just give him the old Mars charm. He’ll sing for ya.”

“I’m counting on it, baby!” 

Veronica waved goodbye and headed to a party that she was certain was going to be very awkward. Not only was it hosted by her ex boyfriend, but she was going stag and her friends all had dates, one of them was planning her murder, and she still had a lot of work to do.

Plus, she had to ride in the elevator with Dick and Madison.

_While Dick, I might add, tries desperately to get his ex back in the sack. I mean, Mac told me he was broken up about it, but this is not the way to go about seducing a tramp._

“Madison. Flying solo? Ditto. Just me and the party pig.” Veronica suppressed a smile as they exited the elevator and Dick tried again. “Senior year's almost over. In a month, we might never see each other again. Never. Think about how long that is. That's like forever, but worse.”

“I'm not going to sleep with you,” Madison said disdainfully.

“We could fool around in the bathroom. Old times' sake? Never: it's a long time, Madison.”

Madison started to walk faster to get away. Dick followed her and Veronica caught a hint of desperation in his voice that betokened more than a need to get laid. She found it interesting, un-Dick like, and stored it away under general and unusual, but not useful, information.

Entering the hotel room was like putting herself in a room full of tigers. She wasn’t sure which one was going to maul her first. Mac certainly looked like she wanted to. She and Butters were dancing and doing it pretty badly too. Veronica felt slightly ashamed and congratulated herself on that much. She wandered over to get herself a drink and then found Wallace and Jane.

“Do I need to tell you two to get a room?”

“Maybe later,” Wallace said. “Right now we’re making senior memories, baby.”

“Did you just call me, baby?”

“Try not to dwell on it,” he said.

“Did you come alone, Veronica?” Jane asked.

“Alone, that’s me.” 

Veronica shrugged.

“Maybe you’ll meet someone here tonight,” Jane suggested.

“Hmm, that’s exactly how I want to spend my prom, making out with some loser in my ex’s bedroom.”

“It would make an impression,” Wallace assured her.

“I’m not out to make impressions, but thanks for the tip.”

“Tip giver, that’s me.” Wallace turned to Jane. “What’s a prom without dancing? You up for it?”

“I surely am,” she answered. “We’ll see you, Veronica.”

“Have fun, kids.” 

Veronica was left alone in a way she’d been throughout most of her high school experience. She wondered what she was doing here. 

“Hey, galpal,” Meg said in her ear.

“Hey, you made it.”

Duncan and Meg joined Veronica in her corner.

“We had to get the baby down first,” Duncan explained.

“Is it slightly weird being all grown up and responsible now?” 

“Yes,” Duncan said immediately. 

Meg looked at him in mild amusement.

“It was Duncan’s diaper day,” she whispered.

“Ah, can’t wait to get my share of those,” Veronica said sarcastically.

“Veronica Mars, it won’t be that long,” Meg assured her. “I am going to find you someone perfect.”

“Even if you did, he wouldn’t have me. Besides, I’m not actually ready for any of that. In fact, marriage and family is not something I ever really care to think about.”

“Well, it’s not like we eloped or anything,” Duncan argued. “We just have a kid, is all.”

“And you’re still together. You’re gonna have to figure out things like that especially once the custody thing is settled.”

“Tonight we’re going to enjoy our prom,” Meg insisted, tugging on Duncan’s hand. “Let’s dance. I want one dance before we come back and hang with Veronica. I know she’s just glaring at everybody and driving them away.”

“I should be wounded, but the accuracy was too good,” said Veronica with a smile.

Meg smiled back and led Duncan away, leaving Veronica in her solitude.

“Alone again.” 

Veronica slightly smiled at the voice she’d been expecting to hear ever since she entered.

“Naturally.” 

“I, uh, I know the feeling.” 

Logan leaned against the wall as Veronica sat down on a table by the window. He had a champagne bottle in his hand and he’d obviously been drinking it for a while. 

“You? Host of the greatest private replacement prom ever?” He raked his hand through his hair. “I'm sure you could have your pick of the bimbos. In fact you usually do.” Logan straddled the table and just stared at her. She winced. “I’m sorry. Not exactly how we’re trying to behave anymore.” 

“You know, I'm surprised, Veronica. As a keen observer of the human condition, I thought you saw through people better than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Bimbos? That's not me anymore.”

“So what are you like now?”

“You know. Tortured. Ever since I had my heart broke.” Veronica could hardly believe he was saying these things to her. She knew the alcohol was probably breaking down his inhibitions, but it was still too much to say, the kinds of things you think about over and over, screwing up your courage to say. “I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me.”

“Epic how?” 

Veronica was not sure how to take this. They’d been so up and down lately, so close and so far away. Where would this conversation lead? Logan took another drink before he said anything.

“Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed; epic.” He paused and stared at her for a moment. His voice started to crack. “But summer's almost here. And we won't see each other at all. Then you'll leave town, then...it's over.”

“Logan...”

“I'm sorry. About last summer.” 

Veronica reached over and took his hand.

“We went over that already.” 

Logan looked like he was almost in tears and Veronica’s heart started to pound. 

“I know, but if I could do it over...”

“I’d still be as stupid,” she said, trying to make him feel better even if that was really what she thought. 

He inched toward her and she started to realize how close he was. It was true that she’d been the one to instigate the closeness at the last dance they were at, but there he hadn’t wanted anything other than everything. She didn’t think she was ready to give that yet.

“Veronica, I-"

“Hey,” she soothed. “Come on. Ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?”

“No one writes songs about the ones that come easy.” 

He was very endearing in that moment, like a little boy with his heart in his hand. Veronica wanted nothing more than to take it, but she still couldn’t give what he wanted in return. She knew she would never be able to give it to anyone but him, but that didn’t matter much in this moment.

***

Logan was shifting closer to her. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek. She shivered and closed her eyes. Logan breathed in her scent and could hardly believe he was this near. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Whether it was a good idea or not – and somewhere in his alcohol addled brain he thought it probably wasn't - he found her willing and eager and her lips parted for him as naturally as they ever had before. It was a gentle kiss, but firm and passionate as was their wont. He felt like he was drowning in her.

Eventually they broke away and leaned their foreheads together.

“Why do we keep doing that?” she whispered.

“Why don’t we?” he asked in response.

“There are so many reasons,” she replied. “You know that.”

“I knew it five minutes ago, but I’m drawing a blank.”

“You’re drawing it deliberately,” she accused.

“Maybe, but at least I know what I want.”

“I really don’t. It’s late and you’re drunk and we’re surrounded by all our classmates.”

“All valid points,” he admitted.

“Let’s talk about this later. Much later, when I’ve had time to think.”

“You mean cool down,” he teased gently.

“That too.” 

She nodded and started to slide off the table.

He grasped her chin and kissed her solidly before she left. She swayed a little on her way to the door. Logan watched her go.

It was true, he was drunk and he wondered how much of this he would remember in the morning. He felt like getting still more drunk. In fact, that’s exactly what he was planning on. Maybe it wasn’t his best idea ever, but he’d made an important decision tonight and it would lead to hard work for the next day. He didn’t want to have to think about it before then.

***

Mac felt extremely uncomfortable. Butters wouldn’t quit staring at her and even though they’d been honest with each other, she still felt like she was on a date with a neurotic mess. Not that she didn’t feel like a neurotic mess too, especially when Cassidy came into the crowded hotel suite.

She met his gaze across the room and he flinched slightly. She was glad, but she just smiled and nodded. She wasn’t going to make this weird, she refused to.

***

Cassidy hesitated and then crossed the room to Mac. He felt ashamed over his treatment of her, but couldn’t regret his decision. It was much too dangerous having her around. She couldn’t find out about certain things because it would ruin everything. He couldn’t trust anyone and he’d had too much experience keeping secrets to slip up now.

“Hey, Cassidy,” Mac said cheerfully. 

He admired her class more than anything at that moment.

“Hi.”

“I’m her date,” Butters put in immediately. 

Mac and Cassidy had to share a silent look. It was a reflex for both of them and their eyes connected with a jolt.

“A great one, I’m sure.”

“You wanna be an awesome one and get me a drink?” Mac asked sweetly. 

Butters was obviously not happy about it, but left.

“You having fun?” Cassidy asked awkwardly.

“Not so much.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Me either.” Mac hesitated, but she asked it anyway. “Are you alone?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Not really a whole crowd of awesome girls just hanging around, you know.”

“I guess.” Mac’s face grew lighter. “I’m surprised you came. I figured since you were still mad at Logan…”

“I am. But I’m trying to deal.”

“That’s good, I guess.”

“Good in the sense that maybe it’s just weird and I, uh, I don’t know if fences can ever be mended.”

“Fences can always be mended,” Mac promised him. 

Cassidy’s eyebrow rose slightly.

“I’m happy to hear that.”

***

Veronica could hardly believe she was on her way back to the Grand to speak to Logan about a future relationship. She almost backed out several times, but she’d thought long and hard about it and kept coming to one conclusion. She knocked on the door and stared at the refuse from last night still lying in the hall while she waited.

***

Logan answered the door groggily and ruefully smiled while rubbing his head.

“Hello.” 

He had a raging headache, but he still wanted to kiss her. 

He had the feeling he might be allowed to, but the reasons for that seemed a little out of his reach, so he didn’t dare.

“First, let me say that I'm sorry for running out last night like I did. I was a bit overwhelmed; I needed to collect my thoughts, think about what you said.” 

Logan’s eyes widened. 

The words triggered what he’d been trying to remember all morning. He’d known what he wanted to do first thing when he woke up, but the only thing he could remember about why was that it had something to do with Veronica, last night and maybe a kiss, but obviously something important had happened and Veronica needed to know something first before she said anything more. 

“Veronica,” he said urgently. “There’s something-"

“Look, let me just get this out. I don't want to lose you from my life either. And I'm not saying I'm ready to dive back into anything, but after graduation let's make it a point to see each other. See where that takes us. I remember what you said about our relationship being epic.” 

Logan leaned his head against the door. What she said made sense, but it was only going to make matters worse.

“Last night was kind of a blur,” he admitted. “I don’t remember the specifics. I’m glad you said that, but you should just know that-"

“I’m leaving,” Kendall interrupted him and sashayed past Veronica pointedly.

*** 

Veronica’s face filled with horror and she fought the pointless battle against tears that threatened to fall.

“Veronica, I-" Logan started to say as she turned and started to walk away. The elevator doors closed on Kendall’s smirk and Veronica stood in front of them, waiting, while trying not to cry. Logan started to walk after her. “Veronica, I was just-"

“Stop,” she said viciously, still holding back the tears. 

He obviously didn’t dare say anything more. 

***

Veronica refused to turn around to face him. After everything they’d been doing and after what had passed between them last night, he’d still gone back to Kendall. It was the end of everything. 

The doors finally opened and she got in, finally looking at him as the doors closed.

His face was devastated and he finally unfroze enough to open his mouth and try to protest once more. She was relieved when the doors closed on whatever he had to say.

***

Logan cursed and tried to think of what to do. He should go after her. He wanted to explain. He slid down and sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway, holding his hung over head in his hands. He’d been so close and now…


	21. There Was No Slippage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Eugene Peterson

Veronica sat with her back tensed and her head held high. It made her sick to be in the same room with Aaron Echolls. It made her feel like crying to be in the same room with Logan Echolls. It made her uneasy to be in a courtroom at all. All in all, today was not a good day for her.

Logan kept looking over at her with a puppy dog look in his eyes that she couldn’t ignore and hated him for. It was like he was making her out to be the bad guy when he’d approached her and then rubbed her face in it with Kendall. 

They hadn’t spoken since then, though he’d tried once or twice. Rather half heartedly, she thought. Now they were here united in their effort to incarcerate his father. Some bonds just last.

“The prosecution would like to show the tapes now, Your Honor.”

“Proceed, Counselor.”

***

Logan swallowed hard as they wheeled a TV into the room. It almost made him wish he’d destroyed the vile things when he’d had the chance. But his father’s smug face as he smiled at Veronica made him glad he hadn’t.

The TV flashed static for a minute and then the sight that still ran endlessly through his head came on the screen. He stared pointedly at the wall. Several gasps came from the jury and he took a quick glance at the screen. His father smiled at the camera. Logan resisted the urge to vomit and looked away. Veronica caught his eye. She was watching him with something akin to sympathy. But there was still too much hurt in her eyes. 

He really needed to talk to her. She kept dodging him and he didn’t know how to broach the subject. He was going to do it no matter what, but it was much harder than it might seem.

“That’s all, Your Honor.”

“Thank you. We’ll adjourn and reconvene tomorrow at 10 am.”

Logan tried to talk to Veronica afterward, but her dad swept her away and he was left with the knowledge that his dad had asked to see him before he testified.

He walked to the visitor section of the courthouse and picked up the phone while staring at his father sitting on the other side of the glass.

“Hello, son.”

“You know, if you would've given Lilly the performance you gave today, she might've given you the Oscar,” Logan said, desperately trying to stay calm.

“I wanted to talk to you before you testify. I think it's in your best interest that you don't talk about what you’ve seen.” 

Logan laughed slightly. 

“What, because I want so desperately for you to be free so we can be a family again?”

“Logan, we’re already a family. I'm gonna win this, son. Don’t make the mistake of putting bad blood between us when I’m going to be free.” 

Logan shook his head at the veiled threat.

“Aw gee, Dad. You're always looking out for me. Thanks for the advice.”

He was done protecting his father.

“Logan, I’m warning you.”

“I don’t suppose this father/son chat has anything to do with these?” Logan held up listening devices identical to ones he’d seen Veronica using dozens of times. “I found them in my room. It seemed like an odd place for them. I can think of only one person who would have put them there and only one person who would have wanted them there. Maybe the same person who would have had access to my BFF’s hair from when he stayed in my extra room.” Aaron didn’t say anything. Logan gave him a little wave and stood up. “See ya in court, pops.”

***

Veronica watched Weevil walk away with a look of helplessness. She felt horrible for letting him down. But she just didn’t have the time.

A gunshot rang out and she immediately dropped to the floor. She saw Gia standing, frozen in shock, and pulled her down behind a table. 

The shooter was Lucky, out on bail, out of a job, and obviously upset. He jumped up on one of the tables and started waving his gun around.

“Look at this. You're like animals.” He threw some food at a girl on the floor. “Somebody's gotta clean this up, you know. But not me. No, they fired me. I guess I'm good enough to drive an armored troop transport truck to Tikrit, but not to polish the floors at Neptune High. Hey, anybody want to cut out of here? Might try to jump State Canyon. Who wants to go for a ride? What, no one? Where's my girl? Huh? G-G-G-Gia?”

Gia stifled a frightened shriek. She crouched down to avoid being seen. Lucky started to scan the cafeteria. Veronica’s eyes widened in shock when she saw Wallace sneaking up behind Lucky. He tackled him and sent them both hurtling over the staircase ledge.

Veronica craned her neck to get a better view and her entire world lit up in agony as she saw Wallace on the receiving end of the gun. The trigger was pulled.

Wallace blinked in surprise to find himself still alive. Then another shot went off. Lucky crumpled to the floor next to him, blood seeping out of his back. Veronica ran to Wallace and hugged him fiercely.

“You’re never allowed to die,” she told him sternly. 

Wallace tried to breathe.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he answered with a shaky smile. 

She smiled back, her eyes flooded with tears.

***

“Nobody likes a blonde in a hamster ball,” Veronica reminded her dad. He squeezed her knee and she understood his feelings. Days like these may run a little more than average in the Mars family, but they were definitely the bad days. “So, Woody’s trying to say that Lucky was all torn up because of Iraq?”

“That and he was let go from being a bat boy for the Sharks.”

“So, what is the Sheriff going to do about it?”

“He looked into Lucky’s apartment and found he’d sent a whole lot of emails to Woody.”

“Saying?”

“He trashed the files. I need the attachments. Luckily, your old man’s still got some PI chops and snatched those babies from Woody’s server.”

“I could have had Mac do it for you,” she offered.

“Who do you think did it for me?”

“What, did I lose middle man status now?” 

Veronica crossed her arms in horrified defiance.

“She’s not speaking to you. Or something like that. I didn’t get the particulars,” Keith said with a bemused air.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“So, what did you find out?”

“She said she’d give you the info at school tomorrow.”

“What through mime?”

***

Veronica slammed her locker shut and almost fell over when Wallace bumped into her playfully.

“I just took my last high school test ever. Done, over. I'm outta here," he said, waving his arms for emphasis. 

Veronica opened her history book and started to study. 

“And you decided to celebrate by torturing me?”

“What, you got one more?”

“Three. Nothing like having your future rest on how much you know about the ascendancy rules of Babylon.”

“Well, I gotta go clean out my locker,” he said.

“You got that salmon I left in there for you, right?” 

Wallace shook his head at her nonchalance.

“You better enjoy this, cause this is as nostalgic as I get.” Veronica looked at him fully. “I just wanted to say...it was worth getting taped to a pole. Gonna miss you.”

“And my stupid-ass face?” 

They laughed together. 

“I gotta go grab my stuff, then I'll pick up my lady, do a little celebrating.” He walked away and she watched him go with a smile. He turned around to face her, walking backwards. “This conversation never happened!” 

“Sure it did,” she said quietly to herself.

“Veronica.” 

She saw Mac approaching her.

“Mac, did we make up?”

“Yes, we made up, are you happy?”

“Slightly.” 

“I have those emails for you. There’s some stuff you need to hear.”

The two headed into the nearly vacant computer lab and Mac played some audio files for Veronica. Veronica’s mouth fell open.

“Do you hear those voices in the background? Are they speaking French?”

“Forget about the French, listen to what they said!" Mac said and played it again.

_“We have to tell people what Woody did to the three of us. It's gonna come out someday. A couple of the Sharks had to know about it. They'll come forward. Things like this don't stay secret.”_

_“Woody's a pervert. He's sick! What he did to us is wrong! We were just kids.”_

“There were three of them,” Mac said, sounding horrified.

“Didn't it just sound like two guys? Like Marcos?” 

Veronica had spent enough time listening to his voice that she would know it anywhere. The pieces were starting to come together for her.

“Those gaps in the audio,” Mac pondered. “I think another speaker was edited out of this recording.”

“A couple of the Sharks had to know about it? Lucky was a batboy for the Sharks...”

“And that's when he met Woody,” said Mac.

“Did Lucky's emails say anything about being molested?” Veronica asked.

“No, it's hard to say,” Mac said, pulling out a hard copy of the emails. “Look, it's a lot of crazy ramblings, stream of consciousness ranting about war and the life of a soldier. It's hard to make sense of them.”

“I’ll handle that part.” Veronica took the pile. “Can you just work on finding out what was on those audio clips before they were edited? I have to tell my dad about this.”

“Woody may already know someone was on his server,” Mac admitted. “He had some heavy duty sensors in place. It’s possible I tripped one of them.”

“Thanks, Mac. Don’t worry about it. I’ll still come to you for all my espionage needs. In the meantime, I think you should go out to the quad area. Might be someone you want to see.”

Mac raised her eyebrows inquisitively, but Veronica just smiled and gathered her stuff. She was glad to help Mac out with Beaver in return for the Butters incident. But now, she had to go to her dad. They were all due in court and she didn’t know if there would be time to do anything about Woody until after, but it was the best she could do.

***

Keith stepped up to the witness stand and prepared to give his testimony. Veronica entered through the courtroom door and gave him a smile. He returned it and sat down.

“Veronica called me to let me know she was coming home. When she didn't show up when she should've, I drove the route I knew she would've taken. I saw her car, stopped, got out; I heard a commotion in the back of a nearby house and went looking for Veronica. Then I was jumped.”

“Well, Mr. Echolls testified that after Veronica lost control of the car and crashed it, they knocked on the door of a nearby house, asked the owner to call a tow truck, and Veronica and Aaron waited on the man's porch. You arrived, saw your daughter in a compromising position, and started a physical altercation with Mr. Echolls. And this version has been confirmed by the occupant of the house.”

“Objection.” The prosecutor jumped to her feet. “The homeowner has disappeared, and despite being subpoenaed, has never been questioned by the prosecution.” 

“Sustained.” 

The judge nodded at Keith to continue. He told the story of the rest of the night, how he had gotten the upper hand on Aaron whereupon Aaron set fire to the gasoline soaked freezer.

Aaron’s lawyer twisted everything Keith said and brought up many of Veronica’s indiscretions, some of which Keith had known nothing about. Veronica winced as she saw her dad’s face and knew they’d be having a discussion later. But, for then, despite a few tense moments when his answers became something resembling verbal hatred, Keith gave his testimony and got off the stand whereupon they had a ten minute recess.

“So, been to any good murder trials lately?” she inquired weakly.

Keith hugged his daughter who had such strange moral qualms. Duncan joined them a moment later.

“You make it look so easy,” he said nervously. 

“You’ll do just fine,” Keith assured him. “You’ve had plenty of experience in here of late.”

“Unfortunately, that’s true.”

“How is the baby trial going?” Veronica asked. “Is Cliff battling his hardest for ya?”

“He does pretty well,” Duncan admitted. “I think everything hinges on Aaron’s trial. If he’s convicted, we’ll probably get Lilly. If he isn’t, I’m going to get arrested.”

“You know I can’t talk about it, son,” Keith said sadly. “But I hope for the sake of everyone that Aaron is put away for good.”

“You and me both,” Veronica muttered, glaring at Aaron as he was brought back into the courtroom.

“All rise.”

Duncan’s hands shook slightly and Veronica put her hand on his arm to calm him. He smiled down at her and went back to his seat beside Logan.

“The prosecution calls Duncan Kane to the stand.”

Duncan rose and took his place, swearing on the Bible. 

“Tell us the events of that night, Mr. Kane.”

“The Governor was at our house that evening. I wasn’t in a party mood and so I went upstairs to my room. I noticed someone in Lilly’s room and went to see what was happening. Someone was opening the air vents in her room and I grabbed them. It was Veronica. I started to yell at her and ask her why she was there. She said she didn’t- that she had reason to believe Logan might have been the killer and she was looking for proof of his innocence. We looked in the air vent and found the sex tapes. We played them on the viewer in my room. They were the same tapes we viewed here. It seemed logical to us that it was Mr. Echolls who had killed my sister over the tapes. He was at the party and so Veronica was going to take the tapes to her dad to turn over to the police while I watched Mr. Echolls. She left and I couldn’t find him, so I called Veronica. When we hung up I got worried and got my dad to go and drive out to where she would be. We got there when the police did. Mr. Mars was badly burned, Veronica bruised, and Mr. Echolls in a stretcher. The owner of the house was getting treated for a blow to the head.”

Duncan said it all at once and then fielded questions from the prosecution and defense. Veronica was proud of the way he answered the questions about his relationship with her, with Meg, about his illness and new daughter. Aaron’s lawyer was very good and by the end, the jury was probably convinced Duncan wasn’t safe, but that he was also telling the truth as far as he knew it.

_Now if Logan and I can just not screw it up, we’ll be all good._

***

“Do I look like someone who knows quadratic equations, huh?” asked Weevil impatiently.

“I'm just, I'm just trying to see what you already know,” Cassidy said, shifting in his seat.

“Zero. You want your car fixed? Teach me.” 

Weevil pounded the paper for emphasis and Cassidy tried hard to think.

“Okay. Okay, so let's say that you and your buddy, you want to buy a twelve pack of a certain item. Say, like, um, like spark plugs, for x dollars, and you want to find out how many of another item, like, um, I dunno, like oil, that you can get for the same amount, except oil is y times as much as-“ 

“If this is your idea of terms I'll understand, I'm going to kill you.” Mac swallowed a smile as she pretended to do her homework at the table across from them. She had to hand it to Veronica; she knew a good laugh when she saw one. Or orchestrated one. “Or myself,” Weevil continued. “It's a toss-up. Screw it, man, I'll just cheat.”

“No, but...what about my car?” asked Cassidy.

“You know power buffers, right? Well, let's say your door panel is a summer home, right, and you need to clear out the south lawn to make a tennis court, so what you got-" 

Mac decided to intervene before Weevil's scathing replies burnt down the quad.

“F-O-I-L. That's all it is. First, outside, inside, last. All algebra, it's just the formula.” 

She swung her legs around so she was facing them.

“Now can you teach me that?” Weevil asked, sounding impressed.

“You'll still fix his car?”

“That's the deal.” 

Mac sat down next to them and folded her hands. 

“Okay. Say you and your buddy buy a twelve pack of spark plugs...” She tried hard not to laugh as Weevil looked about ready to kill her. “I'm just kidding.” She took the pencil and bent over the paper, chancing a glance at Cassidy. He was smiling at her in the way he used to and she grinned back. It felt really good. “Here's the quadratic equation.”

***

“Can you tell us about your father?” 

Logan smiled sarcastically.

“He’s a really bad actor. Likes to be in control. Has to have the perfect image.”

“And how would you say this affected your childhood and your relationship with him growing up?”

“I never really had one. I was too busy having my picture put in the paper to play and he was too busy signing autographs to have time for me.”

“Could you elaborate more on what that was like?”

“Well, he doesn’t know anything about me. Not anything most parents would know, my birthday, for instance.”

Veronica was very uncomfortable watching Logan testify. It was heartbreaking in a way. She also knew what was coming. She’d never had the guts to really ask Logan about Aaron’s abuse, but she knew she was going to hear more now than she wanted to.

Logan showed his right arm and a circular scar. 

“Cigarette lighter when I was nine. I had forgotten to bring a note home from my teacher.” He pointed to somewhere just above his hairline. “We can get a doctor in here to examine if you’d like, but that’s from when my head smashed into the counter at twelve. I had smarted off to an executive producer he brought home. Nine stitches at our private family doctor. No emergency rooms for Aaron’s kids.”

It went on like that for awhile. It made Veronica sick to her stomach and she could see that it was taking its toll on Logan as well. He had worked hard his entire life to cover up what his father did to him and now he was baring it to the world for Lilly, for her, and for doing what was right.

The defense tried to make it seem like Logan was exaggerating, that as a child he had an overactive imagination, that he was just manifesting the frustration of his dead mother. The lawyer did it quite well, but the scars spoke for themselves.

***

Logan didn’t look at Veronica when he finished testifying. He didn’t look at his father. He didn’t acknowledge Duncan’s look of sympathy. He went to the restroom and retched, wishing the memories could be ejected as easily as the contents of his stomach. He splashed his face with cold water and sat down on the marble floor for a few minutes. He needed to get his bearings. By the time he got back into the courtroom, Veronica was on the stand.

“I did not proposition Mr. Echolls, he hid in the backseat of my car and threatened me. I crashed the car hoping for a chance to escape from him. I saw him knock the owner of the house unconscious and then he hit me and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the freezer and he was going on about how I was like Joan of Arc who was crazy. I could hear my dad through the walkie talkie he’d placed in the freezer with me and then nothing but sounds of a struggle. I started to feel hot and could tell that the freezer was on fire. My dad opened the lid and pulled me out. I put out the fire on his clothes and I went to try to find a phone so I could call the police. I found Mr. Echolls in the road with the driver of the truck who had hit him.”

***

Veronica could hardly believe the tricks Aaron’s defense pulled. All of her dirty laundry was aired before the entire court and her embarrassment factor rose increasingly to have so many strangers and so many friends know the intimate details of her private life. Why they needed to know things like the results of her latest doctor's appointment, she didn't know.

But she remained true to the facts and she could tell the jury believed her. At least she hoped so. But after all they had seen how they could not was beyond her. It was the question she asked herself as she was let off the stand and avoided Logan’s and her dad’s eyes.

***

“Okay, you put another X on that paper and we're gonna have a problem," said Weevil, growled more like. 

Mac smiled sweetly.

“I'd put little smiley faces, but I don't know if that's gonna sell wrong.” 

Cassidy piped up from behind her.

“I told you that you went too fast on bouncing equations.”

“I didn't go too fast,” Mac protested.

“You plowed right through! I didn't understand what you were talking about!”

“No surprise there,” Mac retorted playfully.

“What, are you saying you're smarter than me?”

“No, I wasn't.” Mac twisted around in her chair to address him better while Weevil rolled his eyes and blew out a sigh. “Here's what that would've sounded like: I'm smarter than you. Hear the difference?”

“You don't really believe that,” Cassidy said in disbelief.

“Then why'd I get it tattooed on my hip?” 

“Well, if this is what you need to do to feel better about yourself...”

“If I get you an A, will you shiv him?” 

Mac turned back to Weevil though all her attention was on Cassidy.

“Hey, I got an idea: how about you two geniuses go work out your aggression in some coat room, and then come back here and teach me algebra, huh?” Mac blushed and looked down and then up again. Cassidy was watching her and grinning. “Never mind, I’m just going to go and retake this elsewhere,” Weevil said, grabbing the test and leaving. “When I come back be ready to teach instead of flirt, okay?”

Mac pulled out her computer and ignored Cassidy while she started to work on the audio files for Veronica.

“Maybe he’s right,” Cassidy said softly.

“About?”

“Us needing to work something out.”

“I thought you weren’t interested in that,” Mac said carefully.

“Maybe not then, but I am now. If you think that would work,” Cassidy said slowly.

“Perhaps. What did you have in mind?” Mac asked.

***

Cassidy took a huge breath before speaking.

“Well, Logan’s having a big bash after grad. If you wanted to go we could go. Maybe, since we were already there, we could get a room?” 

Cassidy studied his hands. This was a huge step for him. He worked hard to keep other people at bay. He had worked especially hard in Mac’s case, but she kept creeping back in again. He wondered if he could keep up the pretense of being upset with her instead of just scared of what might happen. He didn’t think so and he was relieved that this opportunity had thrown them back together. He’d never thought of himself as being able to have someone special after everything that had happened. Mac made the odds vanish.

“I’d like that.” Mac grinned. “If your car’s fixed by then.”

“I can get another,” he reminded her. 

He pulled a chair up beside her and gave her a soft kiss which she returned. She smiled and deliberately turned back to work on her computer as if not to spook him. He looked over her shoulder and froze.

“What’s that?”

“Just something Veronica wants me to unravel. Why?” 

Cassidy swallowed hard.

“Nothing. No reason.”

***

_With my day’s trialing at an end, maybe I can go home and get some quality study time in. Life doesn’t stop just because Aaron Echolls murders your best friend._

Logan jumped in front of Veronica as she tried to exit the courthouse.

“Not now, Logan,” she said. 

She did not have time for another emotional episode.

“When? I know you, Veronica. You’ll say not now until the end of time. I’m not leaving.”

“Then I will.” 

She made to side step him, but he moved to block her.

“I didn’t sleep with her!” he blurted out.

Veronica winced as people in the hallway stared at them.

“Could you say it louder so more people in Neptune can hear you?”

“I’m sorry.” Logan lowered his voice. “We need to talk.”

“Fine.” Veronica gave in and led the way to a small alcove where they had a modicum of privacy. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Our history exam. What do you think I want to talk about?”

“If you’re so anxious to, then spit it out so I can go study for that exam,” Veronica said, exasperated.

“Listen, I wasn’t with Kendall after you left that night. I was very drunk and passed out in my room. When I got up the next morning I remembered something had happened between us and so I called Kendall because I wanted to tell her it was over. She was nearby so she dropped in. You got there just as she was leaving having been fully clothed for her entire visit.”

“Oh,” Veronica said. Her brain was too tired to take in all that information. “I see.”

“See what an idiot you’ve been?” asked Logan bitterly.

“Excuse me?”

“When are you going to realize that I mean what I say, Veronica?”

“When you do what you say,” she postulated. 

He reached out and pulled her toward him, locking their lips together. He devoured her mouth and then let go as they both started to breathe faster.

“There. I did. You happy now?”

Veronica’s brain shut off entirely for a few seconds and then kicked back on in overdrive.

_Amazing kiss. History exam. Big trial. Kiss. Woody’s the murderer. College. Logan. Wallace. Logan. My dad. Logan. Trial, exam, bus crash. Logan._

“You win,” she finally said. “But not yet. I can’t do this right now. I have to ace my finals to get the Kane scholarship. I’m working overtime at the office. I have the trial to worry about and I’m working on the bus crash. There is a you and me, but the you and me can’t be a you and me until much later from now.”

“When is that?”

“When I’ve had time to process things.”

“Veronica, you can’t hold off on your feelings forever. You’re this close to letting go. Why won’t you?”

“You’re a scary concept, Logan. I don’t know how to fit your complexity into the already complex.”

“Stop over analyzing. Stop trying to work a case. This isn’t a job, it’s life. I’m here and you feel it. I feel you too.”

“I promise to feel you-" she stopped, hearing her poor choice of words. He couldn’t seem to help his grin. “I promise, we will be, later. After a huge discussion, some making out, and probably a few bitter diatribes.”

“I’ll be waiting by the phone,” he said lightly. 

He kissed her forehead and walked away.

_Did I just make a semi commitment to Logan? Did I just lose my mind? He wasn’t even drunk this time. I’d kinda like to run after him, but I can’t. I just can’t be with him right now._

***

Weevil paced nervously, making Mrs. Rotchen glare at him from her position at her desk.

“I will be done when I am done, Eli.”

Weevil muttered under his breath and continued to pace.

“Congratulations,” she said, handing him the paper. It had a B across the front. “Good work.”

Weevil whooped and kissed his cross necklace in joy.

***

“I’m sorry, sweetie, Woody’s gone,” Keith said grimly.

“What?” asked Veronica.

“He’s not at his house or office. His wife says he hasn’t been home for the last day.”

“He found out Mac got the emails. He knows we know,” Veronica said in realization.

“You find out anymore?”

“Woody’s Little League team was called the Sharks. Two of the boys from the team were on the bus. Marcos and Peter. I’m going to identify the rest of the team and figure out which one was edited from the tape. Then maybe he can testify against Woody.”

“You give me the evidence and we’re going to follow it through all the way, honey. There’s no way he’s getting away with it.”

“Didn’t we say that about Aaron too?” asked Veronica numbly.

“The trial is going our way, Veronica.” Keith put his hands on her shoulders. “Now, I gotta go and try to find Woody. Will you be okay?”

“I have one final test and then I’ll be peachy so long as Angie Dahl forgets everything she ever knew.”

“Which isn’t much?” Keith asked knowingly.

“Get to work!” she said, kissing him as he went out the door.

***

“It was the cow comment, wasn’t it?” 

Kendall lifted her head from looking through her purse to see Logan leaning against her Porsche.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m guessing you got all indignant inside and since you were rather hard up for cash it wouldn’t be too hard to say yes to a murderer who was willing to pay to get out of his sentence and maybe frame his ungrateful son at the same time.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

She tried to brush him aside so she could get in her car.

“At least you got to do the fun parts,” he continued. “Sleeping with me couldn’t have been all bad. At least nobody else ever thought so.”

“What, the little girls? Of course not,” she said scathingly.

“Are you going to tell me why, or shall I just flash some cleavage to get what I want?” he asked blithely.

“Logan, I don’t know where you’re coming up with this. Since we are, as you were so kind to inform me a few days ago, over, I’m going to ask you to move the hell out of my way.”

Logan moved, but further into her field of vision.

“Aaron will give you up so fast your head will spin, my dear. Don’t make the mistake of covering for him.”

“As I recall, your father is going to jail,” Kendall said pointedly.

“At which point, Kendall, he’ll use every trick in the book to take everyone down with him.”

She tried not to flinch, but she could tell he'd seen it.

“What’s in it for me?” she asked after a moment.

“Shorter sentence. Won’t have to live with Dick anymore. Probably have some money when you get out. Since Mr. C’s still AWOL, you two are legally bound,” Logan said easily.

“You have no proof about any of this.” 

She turned and opened her car door.

“I have proof.”

“Prove it,” she demanded.

“Just tell me why you did it.” 

Kendall laughed and flipped her hair.

“You wanna know why? I needed the money. You wouldn’t do it the easy way, so I went elsewhere. Your dad wanted you in prison and Duncan Kane right along with you. I just helped it along a little. Though I do think it was a little excessive to try and reframe you after he failed the first time with the Mexican kid.”

“Thanks.” Logan turned to walk away and then turned back. “By the way, I think you dropped this.” 

He dropped a bug into her hand and left.

Kendall’s face filled with horror and she yelled after him.

“Who else heard that?”

***

Logan drove to the school to clean out his locker. By now the Sheriff department had overheard him and Kendall and would be coming for her. It was sad that so many big events were happening and he was only just graduating high school. He needed to find Veronica.

She was studying outside her last exam. She looked beautiful and he ached to kiss her. But that would not be appropriate.

She looked up and saw him. A mix of pleasure and exasperation crossed her face. Like it usually did when she saw him.

“Logan, I told you to back off! I need time!”

“Try to keep your ego in check, Mars,” he said as casually as possible. “This isn’t about you.”

“Then what is it about?”

“Kendall. My dad hired her to help frame me.”

“What?”

“Yup, I can pick em. Anyways, my question is if you ever found the guy who stole the briefcase?”

“I sent Weevil after him.”

“I need to know if he’s connected to my dad or to Kendall. They’re picking her up right now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. I just wanted to tell you,” he said.

“Thanks. So, uh-" 

Logan’s phone beeped, interrupting them. 

He picked it out and read the message on the screen. 

“Veronica, the verdict is in.”

“I have to take this test,” she said like she was on autopilot.

“It’s the trial of our lives," he pointed out.

“It’s my future," she said.

“Yeah, I know you can’t wait to get out of here,” he said, trying to sound light. 

He waved and headed out of the school, hopefully to see his dad sentenced.

***

Veronica entered her class and tried to focus on her test. The words blurred before her and all she could see was Aaron’s smug face. She wanted to see him put away more than anything. Was she willing to sacrifice everything?

_Goodbye Kane Scholarship._

***

“Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?”

“We have, Your Honor.” Veronica squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Her dad gripped her hand on one side and Duncan held her other hand. Across the room, she saw Logan swallow heavily. “On the count of murder in the second degree, we find the defendant...guilty.” 

_Please let that have been what I just heard._

“On the count of aggravated assault, we find the defendant...guilty. On the count of statutory rape, we find the defendant...guilty.”

Veronica shared one emotion filled look with Logan across the room before her dad crushed her in a hug. She turned her triumphant gaze on Aaron and saw his face as he realized he would never be free again. It was the look she had been waiting a year to see.


	22. Throw One's Self Into the Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from CS Lewis

_“Psst, Veronica.” Veronica buried her head further in her pillows. “It’s the big day, dorkus!”_

_“Lilly?” Veronica questioned, waking up fast._

_But it was her mother who entered her field of vision._

_“Up and at em, honey. Can you believe the big day is finally here?”_

_Her parents laughed and joked and kissed. She wished it could happen again._

_“What? A comment? Get a room? You just gagged in your mouth?” Keith asked sarcastically while Lianne giggled._

_“No, it's nice,” Veronica said softly._

_It was nice._

_Veronica walked across the lunch quad with her cap and gown. Wallace passed by her._

_“Wallace!”_

_“What?”_

_“Stop. Where are you going?” she asked._

_“They want the jocks to take a special photo on the other end of the field.”_

_“Are you coming by later?”_

_“Me and the fellas are going out, then I gotta get Jane. But I’ll catch ya tomorrow,” he said idly._

_“You’re ditching me on grad?”_

_“Hey, you got your own boyfriend,” he said, shrugging._

_Wallace left to take his photo._

_Veronica wandered to the 09er lunch table wondering who her boyfriend was._

_“Hey, sweetie.”_

_Of course. It was him. It was always him._

_“Guess who’s going commando?” said Dick and he laughed from the other side of the table._

_“Please let’s not guess,” Duncan said, shifting his baby from one arm to the next._

_“Duncan, your baby!” said Veronica._

_“Yeah, Meg asked me to look after him while she took photos with her parents.”_

_“Him?”_

_“Yeah, him.”_

_“I thought…never mind. I have to find Mac.”_

_“Aren’t you forgetting something?” asked Logan._

_Veronica looked up at Logan. He was holding the cap that she’d dropped. He leaned over and gave it to her, then grazed her lips gently._

_“Thanks,” she breathed and walked away quickly._

_“Having fun without me?”_

_“Lilly?” Veronica circled, trying to find out where Lilly’s voice was coming from. She spotted Lilly standing by her memorial fountain. “He’s in jail, Lilly. He’s getting justice.”_

_“It’s all thanks to you, Veronica Mars.” Veronica grabbed Lilly in a hug. “Don’t let your guard down now. There’s always more coming. Always more to do,” Lilly said confidently._

_“What?” Veronica asked, confused._

_“Don’t you think we have plenty to do now that we’re dead? One down, one to go, Veronica.” Lilly quirked her head to the side. “Do you smell bacon?”_

Veronica jerked awake and then lay back on her pillow.

***

This was the second time in two days that Duncan had stood in court waiting for a verdict. It was just as nerve wracking the second time. Meg stood beside him, holding Lilly, with her head held high but he could tell that she was trembling. She was still weak from having been in the crash and then giving birth but she hadn’t backed down yet.

He loved that about her. He wondered what he was going to do now that he was graduating. Meg would have to complete another year before she could receive her diploma, having lost so many days in the hospital. It hadn’t been worth her coming back for just a few months. Duncan knew he could support both of them even if he didn’t have to. And that without his parent’s money.

His parents hadn’t been happy about the news of his child or their court battle. They were still in legal entanglements themselves. But Celeste was happy it wasn’t Veronica's child and Jake was now thrilled to have a granddaughter. They were going to try and interfere just as much as Meg’s parents were planning on. It didn’t matter who won in court today; both sets of parents would try to run their lives.

It was up to him, and to Meg, to make sure that whatever happened to the two of them, their baby was happy.

“All rise.”

“In the case of Kane and Manning vs. Manning, the court has reached a verdict. Full custody will be granted to the biological parents.” Meg squeezed Duncan’s hand so hard that he winced even as he smiled. “The Mannings will have the right to see their grandchild though the extent of visitation will be decided upon by the parents.” 

The gavel banged down and their lives could start again.

Duncan crushed Meg in his arms and they held Lilly between them.

“Meg?” 

She turned to see her parents. It was slightly awkward, but they looked devastated.

“Hey, Mom.”

“You will let us see her, won’t you?”

“How about you watch her for us after graduation today?”

Smiles broke out over her parents’ faces.

“You know my parents are going to butt in too, right?” Duncan murmured in her ear. 

Meg smiled.

“We can take them.”

***

“He was boozing it up in the Road Hog, so I figured I’d get a confession right there. He’s willing to testify.” 

Keith was surprisingly impressed with the young man, standing beside him, who was obviously uncomfortable in the Sheriff’s office.

“Thank you, Eli.” 

“No problem, Sheriff. Can I go now? I got this thing called graduation.”

“Sure thing. Listen, Veronica tells me she’s interested in hiring you at the office. It’s still legally my decision and I think I’ll be telling her it’s okay.”

“Seriously?” Weevil’s face split in a smile. “You ain’t yanking my chain or nothing, are you?”

“No yanking,” Keith promised. “It was some good work finding this guy. I’ll see you at the ceremony.” 

Weevil nodded and booked it out of the office. Keith shook his head. The man would have to get used to being in there if he wanted to work as a private investigator.

Keith headed into the interrogation room where Kendall sat.

“I didn’t know what he was going to do with the hair,” she was telling Sacks impatiently. “But I’m not going to take the fall for him. You can’t prove I did any of that.”

“You’re contradicting yourself, Mrs. Casablancas,” Keith told her. “We have the guy who you hired, under Mr. Echolls' orders, to reframe Logan Echolls. He was paid by you to steal state evidence.”

“Some lowlife off the street is having his word taken over mine?”

“He’s doing what I encourage you to do. Pass the buck. Tell us about Aaron’s involvement and I can promise you, your punishment will be less severe.”

Kendall glared at him.

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

***

Veronica hugged her dad and made her way to her seat. Keith took his place beside Alicia. It was sad not having her mom there, but she was glad that Keith and Alicia were still managing to hang onto something together. That was despite everything that had happened over the last school year. She imagined things would be better when she and Wallace went off to college. At least when she figured out where to go to college now that she’d sacrificed her Stanford dreams.

“Hey, Veronica.” Veronica spun at Mac’s tap on her shoulder. “Guess who’s got a room at the Neptune Grand tonight?”

“Beaver and some hot chick?”

“If by hot you mean me, then yes,” Mac said somewhat testily. 

They took their places as Veronica laughed to herself. Mac was so easy to annoy.

“Logan Echolls!” 

Veronica forced herself to look up as Logan almost waltzed across the stage. The boy had more grace than was good for him. Dick started catcalling from where he sat in the audience. Veronica chuckled slightly. Poor Mr. Wu had to endure Dick all summer long.

“Wallace Fennel!” 

The sports fans of Neptune High erupted in cheers. Alicia and Keith both rose to their feet and joined in. Veronica started to realize how much in tandem they did everything. It was a thought she decided not to dwell on as she hollered for her best friend.

***

“Duncan Kane!” 

Meg cheered as loud as she could while her parents did their best to shield Lilly’s ears from the noise. Jake clapped enthusiastically while Celeste applauded as loudly as society dictated was proper. Duncan received his diploma and sat down, relieved that his student body president duties were at an end.

*** 

“Cindy MacKenzie!” 

Cassidy was tempted to rise to his feet. He felt like he owed it to her. But he didn’t. Instead, he clapped while her parents stood up and waved their video camera around. Mac’s cheeks blushed red and she hurried to her seat. 

***

“Veronica Mars!” 

Keith’s voice could be heard above everyone else as he rooted for his daughter. Veronica was amazed to see how many people were clapping. All of her friends, Wallace, Weevil, Mac, Meg, and Duncan. Logan. But it was more than that. Even Dick was clapping for her. She shook Clemmons' hand and returned to her seat, feeling slightly sorry for her bad feelings toward Neptune High.

“Eli Nevarro!” 

Veronica clapped extra hard for Weevil. It had taken a lot to get him on that stage and she wanted the moment given the praise it deserved. She glanced back at Weevil’s grandma and saw her silently weeping. Veronica turned back towards the stage and noticed Weevil giving her a silent nod of thanks. She nodded back. They’d come a long way from him taping Wallace to a pole. Weevil sat down and surreptitiously wiped away a tear from his own eye, but Veronica saw it. She could guess why. He'd accomplished graduating and his grandmother had seen it. It seemed unlikely to believe. 

“I present to you the Neptune High Class of 2006.”

Moments later, having hugged many people, some she didn’t even know, Veronica made her way through the crowd to find her father. He grinned and pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket.

“For you on this momentous occasion.” 

Veronica took the envelope and felt it up and down. She shook it and smelt it while Keith smiled at her. She jumped up and down with childish glee. 

“A pony?” Keith shook his head in despair. She opened the envelope and pulled out airline tickets. “New York?”

“We leave Tuesday,” Keith said.

“Broadway, Soho, the MOMA?” 

“Um, Yankee Stadium, Shea Stadium, Madison Square Gardens.” 

“Oh, thank you so much. This is awesome.” She hugged him fiercely. “Awesome. Now, go catch Woody. I get creeped out just knowing he's out there somewhere.”

“All right. You have fun tonight.”

“That's the plan.” 

Her father mingled back into the crowd and she started as someone smacked her butt. Dick looked down at her, unashamed. 

“Put on your dancing shoes, Mars, cause tonight...” He started to dance. “We're gonna up chuck to the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie the beat.”

“Up chuck?” she asked incredulously. 

He pointed at her.

“You heard me.” 

Veronica honestly wasn’t quite sure how to respond. She decided she’d had enough celebrating and headed for her car, passing a grinning Alicia fawning over Wallace. She avoided anywhere she thought Logan might be. She swore she was going to talk to him, but not yet. Not until Woody was behind bars.

***

_While I may be reasonably sure that Woody crashed the bus to silence Marcos and Peter, I have to find out who the third victim was and why he wasn’t on the bus. I can only think of one place where the full roster of the team is listed on the picture. In fact, there’s only one boy’s name I need._

Veronica stepped into the air conditioned room of Woody’s local hamburger joint. The walls were covered with memorabilia and paraphernalia from anything involving Woody and baseball. She quickly found the Little League Sharks team.

“Derek Applegate? Hmm, where can I find you?”

Something caught her eye and Veronica went pale as she read:

_Not Pictured: Cassidy Casablancas._

Her world spun as everything fit into place; puzzle pieces of morbid shapes that clicked together with sickening thuds. She tried hard not to retch.

”I thought you’d come here,” said a voice from behind her. Veronica froze as she recognized the voice. She slowly turned to see Cassidy behind her. “Hey, Veronica.”


	23. Kneel with the Stumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from C.L. Plantinga

“What can I do for you, Beav-Cassidy?” 

Veronica inched slowly toward the door. At least she was in a public place. She didn’t think he’d try to kill her here.

“I need to talk to you,” he said urgently and his face grew dark. “Alone.”

“I don’t think Mr. Taser likes that plan,” she said, putting her hand into her bag.

“Gloves are off then?” he asked.

“Yeah, gloves are off. Why don’t you tell me what you want to say right out here in the open where there’s lots of people.”

“Care to sit?” 

He gestured towards an open booth. 

“One second.” Veronica walked toward the counter. “Hi,” she said to the girl on duty. “See that guy over there in the booth? He just asked me to sit down with him and I think I kind of want to, but if he starts getting creepy and I motion to you, can you make sure he doesn’t try to leave with me or threaten me or something?”

The girl stared at her. 

“Um, of course, sure thing.”

“Thanks.”

_Great, the Space Cadet is my only protection from a potential life threatening situation. Time to put the cell phone on record._

“Got the protection you need?” 

Cassidy smiled knowingly. Veronica was a little creeped out. Gone was the slightly insecure, awkward yet easy going, intimidated boy she was used to seeing. Veronica guessed that this Cassidy had nothing to hide.

“You wanna tell me why we’re suddenly best friends?” she asked, sliding into the booth.

“Veronica, I want to be straight with you. I’ve been hiding for a long time and a lot of bad stuff has happened. I need your help and I want to help you.”

“How exactly?”

“I know you’ve been investigating the bus crash. Mac told me.”

Veronica’s eyebrows shot up.

“What did you do to Mac?” 

“She’s safe. Innocent as a clam.”

“I don’t think clams are that innocent,” she retorted.

“Really? Well, I’ve always heard that.”

“Can you get to the point?” said Veronica.

“Right, so my point is, I want to fill in some gaps for you. Why don’t you tell me what you think you know so I can help you out?” 

Veronica leaned back and studied him. She might as well get all her dots connected even if she did know the supreme outcome.

“You played for Woody's Little League team with Marcos and Peter. He molested all three of you. They wanted to come forward. Peter and Marcos were going to spill. You didn’t want to. That's why they had to die.” Veronica could almost see all the events as she related them. “My guess? You got the explosives from Curly Moran. Curly told Weevil that he knew who blew up the bus. He figured it out, didn't he? That's why you needed him gone. You convinced the PCHers that Curly blew up the bus, calling them from Logan’s house to throw anyone off the scent, but you have to finish the job.”

She watched his face as she spoke, but Cassidy never blinked. 

“You wanted to focus any investigation in a new direction. You knew I was a key witness in the Aaron Echolls trial, so my name magically appeared on Curly’s hand. Reinforced the Echolls theory. It was convenient, wasn't it? The Road Hog's cliff side location? Easy to dump the body.” 

Veronica continued on as a new thought came to her. 

“You didn't hire me to catch Kendall cheating on your dad, did you? That was just an excuse. You knew what he was up to and you wanted to punish him for the way he treated you. You used me to do it.”

He finally smiled.

“And you were…marvelous. That’s also about the only thing you got right so far.”

“Then enlighten me," she said sharply. 

Veronica sat back, keeping her hands on her taser, and prepared to listen to a lot of lies.

“You’re right, I didn’t want to tell. It was humiliating enough and I wanted to leave it in the past. I edited out my voice on those recordings,” Cassidy said.

“Mac can get through them.”

“Well, I’m not smarter than her at everything. I do admit that,” he said, and was that a glint of actual affection in his face?

“Apparently that includes teaching algebra.”

“Thanks for that, by the way,” Cassidy said as he smiled slightly. “She told me you set up that little meeting.”

“Can’t wait to pay for that one come judgment day,” she said.

“I didn’t want them to come forward,” Cassidy continued ignoring her quip. “I told Woody about it. I didn’t know what to do, but I figured he’d have some way of getting them to stop.” Cassidy’s face grew tight. “He did. That was through me too, by the way. I knew Curly and I knew he worked with explosives, but I introduced him to Woody anyway. Gia was at Logan’s party and Woody picked her up. I’m guessing that’s where the call came from.”

Veronica was concerned at the way this confession was going. It made sense and didn’t at the same time.

“I didn’t know about it till after,” Cassidy assured her. “I just thought the bus smelled bad. But when the bomb went off, I knew. I knew it was all my fault. I confronted Woody. He just smiled and told me I was next if I didn’t keep my mouth shut. He’s been watching me ever since. Oh, often indirectly through Gia. He always gets her to do his dirty work, even telling him exactly when to push the button by arranging a little show for her. But I’ve been followed ever since then.”

“Did you push Mac away because of that?”

“Nothing so noble. I wasn’t…I get slightly anxious. She pushed me too hard and then she started talking to you. I couldn’t let her find out, so I ran away. Oh, she would be protected then and I was glad about that. But then, she just…drew me back in.”

“What about Lucky?”

“Another victim, I’m sure.”

“He sent that email with the attachment, how did he get it?”

“I gave it to him. I wanted to stop Woody’s incorporation plans and humiliate him a little.”

“That worked well. Though I’m not sure it helped Marcos or Betina or Ed Doyle at all.”

“I can’t change what I don’t know, Veronica.”

“I’m sure that means a lot,” she said.

“Look, I’m sick about what happened.” Cassidy leaned forward earnestly. “Why do you think I’m here talking to the number one teen sleuth of Neptune? I can’t take it anymore and I want Woody to pay. I know where he’s hiding and that’s what I’m offering you here.”

“Sure, it gets hot and the rats start to crawl out of the woodwork.” Veronica’s mind spun with the possibilities. She believed him, but she wasn’t sure she liked him anymore. She pitied him and she despised his weakness. “Look, tell me where he is.”

“What do you want me to do after that?”

“You’re supposed to be meeting Mac, right?”

“Yeah, at Logan’s party.”

“Explain to me again why you’re mad at Logan,” she said.

“He slept with my stepmom. I didn’t know it was him when I hired you.”

“Sure it’s disgusting, but I don’t think you’re high enough on the moral high ground to be upset with him. You are going to his party.”

“I have been trying to get over it,” Cassidy said, at his driest.

“You’re like my hero,” she said sarcastically, pulling out her phone. “Go meet Mac. If you hurt her I will hunt you down like a dog. You had better tell her everything before you even think about touching her.”

“It’s not easy for me to think about touching people, Veronica.”

Veronica looked into his eyes and saw the honest pain before his usual mask slipped over it.

“I can’t help that,” she said softly. “But tread lightly now. Go to the party. I’m calling my dad and he’ll go get Woody and we can all get over it. Where is he?”

“Same place he always took us. The baseball retreat center twenty miles outside town.” 

“Okay.”

***

Cassidy left feeling relieved and anxious. He drove to the Neptune Grand half expecting Woody to jump in front of his car. He knew he’d done the right thing and he’d wrestled with that decision for the last few months at least. He thought it might have been Mac who made him decide. He wasn’t sure. Regardless, Veronica’s reaction hadn’t made him hopeful for Mac’s.

“Hey, bro,” Dick greeted him. “Looking for Ghostworld? I think she’s getting the Dungeons and Dragons ready.” 

Logan stood next to Dick, looking slightly uncomfortable, even if it was his house.

“Thanks for coming, man,” he said simply. 

Cassidy shrugged.

“Let’s just forget it. I can’t fight everyone.”

“Cryptic, dude.” 

Dick bumped his shoulder and gave him a drink. Logan stuck out his hand and Cassidy shook it after a second of hesitation.

He scanned the room for Mac and spotted her walking over to join them. She looked excited and nervous. He didn't want to think about what she'd look like after he was finished telling her his story.

“Hey, do you wanna go upstairs?” he asked her quietly, but Dick overheard.

“Getting busy, Beav, knew you could do it.”

“Let’s go,” said Mac. 

Mac took his hand and led him to the elevator. Cassidy saw Logan watching them with a slightly worried look on his face, but he didn't have time for that right now. He had to get this over with.

“Veronica texted and told me you wanted to talk to me.”

“Of course she did.” Cassidy laughed somewhat bitterly. “At least she let me say it. Let’s get to the room first.”

“What’s the matter? Did I- I mean, did you-?”

“Relax, Mac.”

“This isn’t exactly a relaxing atmosphere.” 

They sat down on the bed. It was harder to tell Mac than Veronica, but Cassidy made it through the confession haltingly.

Mac’s face lost some of its normal light and color and he hated himself for doing that to her even when he’d left out the goriest details.

“I-I don’t…I’m so sorry.”

He couldn’t look at her.

“You didn’t do anything.”

“I shouldn’t have pressed you about the physical…stuff.”

“You didn’t know. I think my being an accomplice to murder might trump that,” he said, trying to joke.

“You’ve done the right thing now," she said, a tentative hand resting on his.

He finally looked into her eyes.

“I know- but it doesn’t change what I’ve done.”

“You can change. It can be different.”

“You don’t get it,” he said bitterly. “I’ve never…been close to anyone. I’ve never felt affection in my life. Never felt anyone truly cared. People don’t even know my real name.”

“I’m sorry.”

“But you did.” He grasped her hand tightly. “I almost believed I could feel with you. I tried. I don’t know if it can ever happen.”

Mac took his face and looked at him.

“I’m not perfect either, you know. Try being switched at birth with Madison. It’s not a cakewalk.” She said it jokingly, as if feeling her pain didn’t compare. “But I really like you, Cassidy. I want to keep it that way and I want to help.” 

Hope flickered in his eyes and she reached to kiss him.

He responded and she deepened the kiss, sliding into his lap. He pulled her down onto the bed and for a little while let himself believe that everything could change and he could feel normal for one second of his life. But, of course, he couldn't do it.

Cassidy felt like he grasped something solid and then it fell away from him. He lay back on the bed in misery.

Mac lay on her side and watched him. She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder.

“Don't worry about it. We're cool here. I'm just gonna hop in the shower and then we can head back down to the party. We can find out if Veronica has any news.” 

Cassidy nodded, but his mind was made up. He couldn’t do this anymore and there wasn’t a point in continuing to live a charade.

He waited until Mac was in the shower then went to his overnight bag. He pulled out his razor and stared at it for a few minutes. Sitting on the bed he cursed himself for doing this to Mac. Then he pulled out the razor blade and poised it over his arm.

“Cassidy, don’t!” 

Mac grabbed his arm and her wet hair splattered his face.

“Why not?” 

He lifted his eyes to face hers defiantly.

Mac didn’t hesitate at all.

“Because I want to help you.”

Cassidy hadn’t cried since he was ten and Dick had duct taped him to his bicycle. 

He cried now. Mac took the blade out of his hand and threw it to the other side of the room. She wrapped her arms around him and it didn’t matter that she was only in a towel and that her hair was dripping. He clung to her and that was all that mattered.

***

Keith exited his car with his gun drawn. He signaled Sacks to head around the back of the building with Leo. He continued with two other deputies to the front. There was only one suite registered at the time. They surrounded it. When Keith nodded, they burst through the door.

Into a vacant room. They could hear Sacks and Leo investigating the back bedroom and bathroom.

“Empty, Keith.”

“We have to get back to Neptune. Do a sweep of the area and follow me back,” Keith instructed.

Keith cursed and dialed Veronica’s cell phone. She didn’t answer.

***

Veronica hung up with her father and felt relieved to know he was going to handle the Woody situation. It wasn’t over yet, but she felt strangely deflated. All of the pressure that had been pressing down on her all year was almost gone. Aaron was behind bars, the bus crash was solved, and her exams were over. She still had other cases she was working on, but nothing so magnified as the others had been. Of course, there was still one source of unresolved stress. She got into her car and headed for the Grand.

She had to talk to Logan.

She couldn’t find him when she got there. It was rather anti climatic, but she spotted Wallace and headed to speak to him.

“I didn’t know jocks were cool enough to crash 09er parties.”

“Not normally, but Logan and I are tight,” he replied. 

Wallace laughed at Veronica’s reaction.

“I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with that,” she said honestly.

“Relax, Veronica. We just understand each other better now. I don’t think I’ll start calling him daily or anything.”

“Calling any guy daily would be unusual for you.”

“Yeah, probably. Anyhow, Jane didn’t want to come tonight, so I’m gonna skip out early, go over to her place later.”

“You don’t want to be my wing man?” she asked teasingly.

“Time for you to fly on your own.”

“We’re hanging before I go to New York though, right?”

“Feeling a little insecure outside high school?” he gently teased.

“You’re my only constant, Wallace.”

“Always will be,” he assured her and headed out.

Veronica went back to looking for Logan. But it was Weevil who she found. It was another face she hadn’t been expecting to see.

“Did we all become united or something when I wasn’t looking?” she asked, sidling up to him.

Weevil chuckled.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m not here for the party. Wanted to thank you for telling your dad to hire me.”

“Hey, you’ll be working for me,” she said.

“Fine, fine. Don’t get all uppity on me. Just, thank you.”

“Always pleased to see someone on the straight and narrow.”

“My straight might be slightly crooked, but, we all got flaws, V.”

“I think I’ll jot that down for future reference.”

“You do that. So, are you here for social climbing this evening?” he asked.

“If Logan were around I’d say it was to slum a little, but as it is, I just need to talk to someone.”

“Yeah, someone.” 

"What's that supposed to mean? She asked.

"I got eyes," he replied. "I've been using them lately. Maybe once anything happens I'll say something."

"I'll just leave that little enigmatic comment where it lies," she said and then looked around the room. “This might be only time outside school we’ll ever see 09er’s, jocks, nerds, PCHers, and Veronica Mars in the same room.” She sighed. “We should cherish these moments.”

“You cherish, but this rich folk atmosphere is making me sweat. I’m gonna go home cause my gran wants to get all gushy on me.”

“You treat that lady right. You know how much she puts up with when it comes to you?

“Yeah, yeah, plenty. See ya around, V.”

“You betcha.” 

Veronica cocked her fingers at him while clicking her tongue.

Veronica was starting to wonder if Logan had hooked up with some skank and she was on the point of leaving when she saw him across the room talking to Duncan and Meg.

She headed to join them.

“Congrats, guys, you did it,” she said warmly.

“Thank you for everything, Veronica.” Meg hugged her. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Gotta keep Lilly in the family.”

“But of course,” Logan and Duncan said in unison. 

They all laughed slightly awkwardly. 

“We haven’t done that in a while,” Duncan said and pounded Logan’s shoulder.

“We must be soul mates,” Logan decided. 

“Hey, leave my boyfriend alone,” Meg joked. “I need him to be a father.”

“They grow up so fast,” Logan returned. “Now he’s got kids of his own.”

“I can almost hear the wedding bells,” Veronica agreed.

“Let’s not go too far.” Duncan put up his hands in protest. “We just got Lilly. We have to make some decisions, but I’m not dropping on my knee tomorrow.”

“That’s scheduled for next week, right, man?” Logan asked innocently. 

“You’ve been looking in his day planner again,” Meg chided. “Be good or we won’t let you watch Lilly next week.”

“You’re letting him watch Lilly alone?” Veronica exclaimed. 

Logan raised his eyebrows.

“You could always supervise me,” he suggested rather too suggestively.

“We have no problem with that,” Duncan put in. 

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. 

“Only if it would make sure Lilly survived the day. I don’t know.”

“We’ll let you two talk it over,” Meg said and pulled Duncan away. “Have fun.”

Veronica glared at her retreating friend.

“So,” Logan said.

“So,” Veronica replied.

***

Mac gently stroked Cassidy’s back as his sobs started to lessen. Abruptly he pulled away from her and then turned back.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she whispered.

“I-I, uh, I want to…”

“You don’t have to say anything.” She put her finger to his lips. “I’m going to get dressed.” She went to the other side of the bed and hurriedly put her clothes on. She didn’t want to leave him by himself. The night hadn’t exactly gone as expected and instead of losing her virginity she was trying to stop her boyfriend from committing suicide. It was a lot to take in. “I’m here.”

“I’m not…five,” he mumbled as she slipped her hand into his.

“Maybe you never got to be.”

He half smiled. 

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“Well, I think both of us would feel a lot better if we knew Mr. Mars had arrested Woody. Do you want to go and find Veronica?”

“Obviously nothing else is going to happen here.” He sighed. “Just, please, don’t, don’t tell her.”

“Between you and me, I swear. But I won’t stay silent if I see that you’re going to do it again. I won’t let you hurt yourself.”

Cassidy slowly nodded and put his shirt on while Mac put the blade back into the razor. She held out her hand and he grasped it tightly. It was almost like he had reverted to being five. He was acting numb. She supposed it made sense.

They headed down the hall toward the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

Someone stepped beside them.

“I’m sorry you opened your mouth, son,” Woody said. Cassidy’s eyes widened in horror. Woody had a gun pointed at Mac’s head while he grabbed her from behind. “Now you’ll just have to pay like the other two.”

“No,” Cassidy exclaimed. 

Woody put his finger to Mac’s lips to indicate quiet.

“It won’t go well for her if you’re loud.”

“She’s got nothing to do with it,” Cassidy hissed between his teeth. “Let her go!”

“You made her have everything to do with it.” Woody shook his head sadly and then pointed to the roof. “Let’s go.”

Cassidy walked slowly and apprehensively to the stairs and climbed them to the roof.

“Shouldn’t you be trying to escape right about now?” Mac asked even though she was petrified. “The Sheriff knows about you.”

“It would be a shame if the Sheriff’s key witness died tragically by committing suicide on the night of the intended arrest.”

“They have the audio tapes of Marcos and Peter and Cassidy’s confession.”

“We’ll deal with each thing as it comes.” Woody dragged Mac to the center of the roof and stood behind her with the gun on her head. Cassidy stood facing them. “Now, Beaver, why don’t you follow your Coach’s instructions? If you want the girl to live, jump.”

***

Cassidy’s eye caught a quick flurry of motion. It was Mac. She’d slipped her phone from her pocket and was texting someone. Only her fingers moved, though she was shaking from head to toe anyway.

He stalled for time.

“Just tell me why you’re doing this.”

“You were warned about what would happen. Did you think I didn’t know you went to see Veronica Mars today?”

“Who’s watching me?”

“I know plenty of people. A lot of them owe me favors.”

“Just let Mac go and it won’t even matter.”

“Jump and I might let her go.”

***

“Is it just me or is this incredibly awkward?” Veronica asked after a moment or two.

“No, it’s not just you,” Logan replied.

“That’s good. I wouldn’t want that.”

“No, you always like being surrounded by friends who share your beliefs.”

“Logan, I…”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Maybe, but unless it’s one thing, it won’t matter."

“What one thing is that?” she asked.

“Only you can say it, Veronica.”

“That’s cryptic and slightly less than helpful,” she replied.

“I’m just that way.”

Veronica grabbed an unopened drink from the chest on the table. She opened it and took a long swig to clear her thoughts.

“I’m tired of running,” she finally said. He looked intently at her but didn’t say anything. “I’m tired of fighting. I’d like to say I could go the distance, but the distance is too long without you.”

“Cheesy, but loveable,” he said, his face lighting up anyway.

“And true. I’m sorry for everything that happened since last summer. I don’t want to graduate without being able to say we were working on a relationship.”

“I hate to break it to you, Veronica, but we already did graduate.” Logan put his hand up and cupped her face. “But the other stuff, well, I can work with it.” He leaned in, ready to kiss her. An annoying buzz interrupted him. “Ignore it,” he whispered.

“I’m waiting to hear from my dad,” she said and pulled out her phone. “He’s tracking down Woody.”

“The Mayor?”

“Long story.” 

Veronica’s eyes widened when she saw Mac’s message.

_Woody. Roof. Hurry._

She jammed her phone to her ear after dialing her dad as fast as she could. She grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled him toward the stairs. He went, though unknowing what it was about.

She explained as best she could as they ran up the stairs.

“We have to stop him. Dad! Hey, Dad, come to the Neptune Grand right away.”

Logan looked puzzled by this strange turn of events, but he followed Veronica willingly and she felt a warm glow to know he obviously trusted her judgment.

She and Logan crept out onto the roof. They could see Woody, Mac, and Cassidy. Mac was trembling. Veronica almost ran towards her, but Logan restrained her. 

“The time for talking is over, Beaver. It’s time to jump. You need more initiative, just like in the Sharks. Take charge of your life.” Woody’s voice grew quieter. “End it.”

Logan crept around Woody and readied himself. Veronica watched with bated breath because Cassidy was backed against the ledge and hadn’t seen that there was rescue coming. Logan launched himself at Woody and knocked him over. Mac scrambled to get out of the way. Cassidy wavered on the edge and then launched himself forward, falling to the pavement.

Woody and Logan landed heavily, though Logan still had the upper hand. He punched several times then rose and grabbed Mac, pulling her along to Veronica so they could all leave.

Woody struggled to regain his breath and then scrambled to grab the gun and aim it at Logan and Mac’s backs. Cassidy knocked his arm to the side so that the shot went wide. Logan dodged behind a steel post and motioned for them to go. Veronica took hold of Mac and dragged the shocked girl into the interior of the hotel.

Veronica turned back and spotted Woody struggling with Cassidy over possession of the gun. They had it twisted between them and Veronica was apprehensive as to what might happen and if the gun’s safety was on.

***

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Beaver,” Woody cautioned as he grasped a new hold on the gun. 

Cassidy’s face darkened.

“My name is Cassidy.” 

He grabbed the gun and pushed hard, away from Woody. A loud shot rang through his ears and a sickening aroma flooded his senses. He watched in slow motion as Woody slid to the ground, blood oozing from his throat. 

“My name is Cassidy,” he breathed, looking down at what he’d done, at what his struggle had created. 

A lone tear slid down his cheek. He thought he was done crying, but it escaped anyway.

Logan came up behind Cassidy.

“You okay?”

Cassidy breathed in deep breaths. He couldn’t bring himself to think about what he’d just done. He needed to focus on something else. Woody was gone. He could be free. What a strange word. He fell to his knees beside the body and retched.

Logan hesitated and then knelt down beside him, awkwardly patting his back.

“Where’s Mac?” Cassidy finally muttered, getting to his feet.

“With Veronica.”

Logan and Cassidy headed inside where Mac and Veronica were meeting Keith who had just arrived.

***

“The gun went off again. What happened?” Veronica demanded. 

She’d only stayed away from the roof since Logan shoved her out because of Mac. Now she needed to know.

“He’s dead. It was an accident. I don’t really know who pulled the trigger," Cassidy said, his voice shaking.

Mac looked at Cassidy’s ashen face and flung her arms around him.

“We’re going to talk,” she whispered. “Don’t forget it.”

“Never,” he whispered back, clutching the back of her head as it leaned against his chest.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to come in and answer some questions, Cassidy,” Keith informed him after going to the roof and inspecting the crime scene. Cassidy nodded his head like he'd expected that. “We’ll do everything possible to be lenient since you’ve been so cooperative,” Keith assured him. “In the morning is okay if you want to rest.”

“Thank you,” said Cassidy.

*** 

Keith hugged Veronica fiercely. He was so afraid of losing her even if it always seemed like she managed to pull off the miraculous.

“Honey, no more solving cases the police can’t.”

“Sorry, Dad. It just keeps happening.”

“Try to curtail it for your old man. My heart can’t take it.”

“Neither can the young man’s,” Logan interjected. “Care to let me in on what happened up there?”

“I’ll tell you,” Veronica said, turning to him. “But later. Dad, you’ve got to go to the office. I want to make sure Mac is okay.”

“You come home soon!” Keith told her. “I worry about you.”

“Yeah, you do,” she said and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to stay the night with her though. I swear I’ll call you.”

Keith agreed reluctantly, but looking at Mac and Cassidy and their faces, he thought it was probably a good thing that somebody stay with them. He hugged Veronica one more time and pulled out his phone to call Alicia and let her know what had happened. He’d been distant these past few weeks and this phone call could repair some damage by helping her know what he’d been up to.

***

Mac pulled Cassidy into a corner. He was still numb, still in shock. Tears ran down her cheeks and she clung to him.

He seemed to wake up upon feeling the moisture from her face. He sank down to the floor, holding her. She held him too. 

“It will be okay,” she murmured. “It was all an accident. It’s over. I’m here. I’m right here. I always will be.”

Cassidy didn’t think anything would ever be right. His nightmares haunted him during daylight hours. He’d just faced his demons and survived, but he was damaged and he was scarred. Only this one light kept him from wanting to slit his own throat. It was this girl.

“I need you,” he finally choked out.

“Of course you do,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Can we take this up later?”

“Yes. Because there’s always some sort of hope, Cassidy.”

“How cliché.”

“How true,” she said firmly.

***

Veronica came over to the two of them and Mac was so glad she was friends with Veronica Mars.

“Mac, are you okay? Do you need a ride or what are you going to do?”

“I’m staying with him tonight,” Mac decided. “I know you said you were staying with me, but you let Logan take care of you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“You are a warrior in a crisis, Mac.” 

Mac laughed knowing that her tear streaked face and wet hair signaled anything but warrior. She was crying inside. Everything hurt. But she could see the end. It was bright. Cassidy couldn’t. She would help him to see.

“Should someone tell Dick what’s going on?” Mac asked Cassidy softy as they walked back towards their hotel room.

“Soon, not now.” His voice wavered. “I can’t.”

***

Veronica watched them go.

“I’ll take you home,” Logan said, pulling her away from the milling deputies.

“I have my car.”

“Just do it, Veronica.”

She complied silently and walked with him into the elevator. The second it closed, he pulled her to him in a crushing hug.

“Evil mayors and guns combine to me worrying for your life.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” she said softly. 

He kissed her hair, stroking it as she clung to him.

_Nothing like a life and death experience to make things like life and love seem so much more important. I don’t ever want to let go of him._

“No more running, no more fighting,” Logan said, pulling away to look in her eyes. “That’s what you said downstairs. It’s time. Make a decision, Veronica Mars.”

“I choose you, idiot,” she said and pulled his head down for a kiss. 

He twirled her around in the elevator and brought her to rest with her back against the opposite wall from which they’d started. He bent to kiss her neck and her cheek and then her forehead.

“I resent that idiot comment,” he murmured as he grazed his lips to hers again.

“Less resenting, more kissing.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged her hands into his hair. He eagerly complied with her unspoken wish, fitting her more snugly against him as their lips devoured each other.

“I don’t want to go home,” she announced when they broke apart to breathe. “Take me upstairs.”

“Your dad owns a gun.”

“He thinks I’m staying with Mac. I’ll call him later. Take me upstairs.”

He pushed the button on the elevator and started to kiss her again. 

“Wait,” she said, breaking away, “there’s a party going on in your room.” 

Logan groaned as he remembered. He put his hand in his pocket and found his wallet.

“So I’ll get another room.” 

Veronica slowly smiled and shook her head in disbelief. He would never change and was she ever grateful for that fact. 

“Then hurry.”

He couldn’t deny her. They had a lot of catching up to do. A lot of making up for lost time. As well as every other cliché that was usually spoken of when two people finally realized what they wanted, needed, desired, and were destined to have.


End file.
